


[FATE][汪水仙+wlancer]Wild life

by kara_e



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 65,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: 野生动物学家C库x虎人黑狗动物园园长库丘林x狼人刷





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

倚靠在床头的男性已经是一头银发里掺杂着几缕淡蓝色，弯起的眼角仿佛埋进皱纹里，虽是一脸疲惫却也能从他的嘴角上看到心满意足的笑意。  
他抬抬手指，坐在床边的青年便凑近了，把他的手握在自己的手心里，小心翼翼的像是握着什么易碎品一样。那只手因为常年的野外研究而布满老茧与大大小小的伤疤，皱起来的皮肤像干枯的树皮一样坚硬而脆弱。  
“我在这。”  
青年的话让他缓慢地点点头，回握住那只充满活力的结实的大手。  
手指上传来轻微的捏住皮肤的力道，青年知道这已经是老人能够使用的全部力气。  
“我觉得是时候把这个摘下来，让你回归自由了。”  
他们都知道老人指的是什么，但青年只是皱皱眉，并没有像过去那无数次一样去纠正对方的话。  
微微打着颤的手指从他的手心里抽出来，摸在他的手腕上。戴在那上面的皮质手环已经磨损得看不出原本的颜色，边缘露出皮子内部的纤维，一丝一缕的，他甚至不记得这是第几条被替换上的。  
每次都是一模一样的皮料，最中间嵌着块圆形的金属。男人说那里面记录着他的基本信息，还有能让自己随时随地找到他的信号发射器。  
手指在发抖一定是因为身体虚弱的缘故，青年发现自己梗住的喉咙发不出一丝声音，眼神像被黏在对方的手指上一样挪不开。看着那熟悉的指尖拨开搭扣，试了几次才有些费力地把固定在搭扣里的带子抽出来。  
手环悄无声息的落在床单上，反倒是仿佛耗尽了全部力气的手落回蓬松的被子上的时候发出噗的一声。  
皱皱眉，青年依然没有说话，仅仅是将那落在床上的手再一次握在自己的手心里，小心翼翼的。  
老人合上双眼，似在小憩一样。  
他听得到对方的心跳声，缓慢又安心。他没有催促。  
“这下子你就自由了。”  
声音比刚才更加低哑了些，老人轻轻咳嗽一声，但似乎并没有起到什么帮助。他无奈的弯起眼角，笑容疲惫而又满足。  
青年摇摇头，把对方的掌心贴在自己的脸颊上。  
“自由是我从来不曾向你索求过的东西，过去没有，现在也不会。”


	2. Chapter 2

库夫林·斯沃提安抬起手擦了擦飘进隐蔽所里挂在睫毛上的雪花。隔着结实厚重的皮手套让一个简单的动作也变得难以控制，他不知道自己是仅仅擦掉了雪花还是顺便拽掉了几根睫毛。  
该死的，没料到外贝加尔这片土地六月份还会飘雪是他自己的错，但也不用什么麻烦事都赶在一起吧。  
已经在同一个地方趴了三天的野生动物学家艰难的直起腰，试图在狭小的空间里舒展一下僵硬身体。低矮的临时隐蔽所在他尽可能放慢的动作下摇晃起来。  
仅仅是这种程度的舒展自然无法驱散深入肌理的疲劳感，但好在再多坚持一天他便能够回到自己的小木屋，泡个热水澡，然后把自己埋进松松软软的鸭绒被里睡个昏天黑地。  
这么一想便愈发觉得身体僵硬起来。库夫林摇摇头，将眼睛重新对在望远镜上。  
出现在被望远镜框起来的视野中的是一只蠕动的黄黑相间的毛团子——这也是他在这个实在谈不上舒适的隐蔽所蹲了三天的原因。那个小家伙完全不知道自己正处于另一种生物的视线中，正趴在那，仰着头，张开小嘴露出两颗不具丝毫威胁的奶牙，发出嗷嗷的奶声奶气的叫声。

三天前，库夫林扛着麻醉枪，在森林里搜寻西伯利亚虎的踪迹的时候发现了这只落单的小家伙。

小老虎的母亲曾经被救援队从一伙盗猎者的手中救下来，养好伤之后便带着体内追踪器回归了森林。也由此库夫林能够获得相对准确的第一手研究资料，而不至于像很多年前那样漫无目的的在森林里寻找这种拥有致命魅力的猛兽——各种意义上。  
大约四个月前，从追踪器反馈回来的数值让野生动物学家高兴得在地毯上打起滚——各项体征都表明母虎怀孕了。一想到三个月后就能看到刚出生的毛团子就让库夫林从那时起便开始计划起追踪拍摄的准备。  
想要追踪一只带着幼崽的母虎并不容易，即便追踪器已经将母虎的领地范围展现在电脑数据中。过分警觉的母亲会把脆弱的幼崽藏在任何野兽与人类都难以找到的地方，而寻找他们所要承担的风险更是让绝大多数人望而却步。  
这非但没有拦下年轻的野生动物学家的脚步，反而让他更加跃跃欲试，马不停蹄地在母虎的领地内搜寻了大半个月，直到现在。

年轻的野生动物学家并没有让好奇心与对于幼崽的怜爱抓住自己的理性，而是与幼小的西伯利亚虎拉开一段距离，找到一棵适合搭建临时隐蔽所的红皮云杉爬了上去。  
用弯下来的枝叶与随身携带的防水布搭建起来的隐蔽所能够提供给他最低限度的安全保障。这个季节，连在冬天躲在树洞里熟睡的棕熊也都起了床，摇晃着笨拙而巨大的身躯在森林里觅食。库夫林可不希望自己在专心致志地观察小毛团子的时候背后出现一只挥舞着熊掌的棕熊。没有歧视任何物种的意思，但那简直是他在这片森林里最不愿见到的生物。  
尽管是拉开一段距离，还躲在树枝间，但野生动物学家还是丝毫怠慢不得。  
母虎应该不会离开这么小的幼崽太久，而连被称为战斗民族的俄罗斯人都知道不要去招惹带着幼崽的母虎。为了保护自己的孩子，甚至是一把上膛的猎枪都无法阻止一只狂暴的母虎将偷猎者撕成碎片。他见过太多因此而暴尸荒野的偷猎者，想到那些被因为皮毛与骨骼而惨遭残害的西伯利亚大猫，库夫林连同情这些要钱不要命的家伙都做不到。

能够在野外观察到西伯利亚虎不仅仅对于库夫林，而是能够令每一个对这片土地流连忘返的野生动物学家都发自内心的认为这辈子算没白在这世上走一遭。更加令他兴奋到手指打颤的是那是一只毛茸茸的幼虎。  
映在望远镜内的幼虎有着粉红色的鼻子与刚睁开不久的金黄色的圆眼睛。伸懒腰的时候会把粉色的肉垫伸到空中，张开小嘴露出软糯的小舌头。  
如果可以的话真想凑近过去摸一把啊。在内心里发出不切实际的感慨，库夫林吞下也许并不存在的口水与涌上心头的遗憾。  
尽管野生西伯利亚虎的数量已经极为稀少，上一次统计的结果仅有不到500只，但身为观察者的人类依然不能干涉他们的繁衍生息。尤其是对于幼虎来说，一旦沾染上人类的气味便会被多疑的母虎抛弃，进而成为其他野兽的盘中餐。  
三天的等待比起对于耐心的磨损，更加令库夫林担心的是迟迟没有现身的母虎。  
追踪器返回的数据并不足以告诉他母虎究竟产下几只幼崽，但以目前野生动物学家们所了解的知识来说，一胎两到三只都是正常情况，但一只就未免太少了。  
该不会是母虎出了什么事吧？  
抹一把脸，把挂在墨镜上的雪花抖下去。库夫林已经通知了当年一起救援母虎的同僚，希望他们能够将更加准确的定位发回给自己。他需要知道发生了什么，那只母虎是否还带着其他幼崽。

卫星电话响起来的时候已经是第四天的早晨，显然想要精确定位一只行踪诡秘的西伯利亚虎并不容易。带着沙沙声的杂音，电话另一端传来的声音让他一时无法判断究竟该算是好消息还是恰恰相反。  
让他安心下来的是母虎十分安全，正带着两只幼崽在森林的西北边某处觅食。那是距离此处以他的脚力要走上三个小时的路程。而相对的，这也说明这只幼崽已经被母虎所遗弃。尽管原因暂时不明，但库夫林相信母虎自然有她做出这种选择的理由。  
“三只幼崽嘛，非常厉害了凯特。”  
切断电话，库夫林喃喃自语着看向望远镜中的毛团。  
现在已经几乎连声音都听不到，只有偶尔抬起的爪垫还能证明幼虎依旧存活。被自然选择所淘汰的幼崽理应成为其他食肉兽的一顿鲜嫩的加餐，这个道理对于年轻的野生动物学家来说再正确不过。然而……

脸颊上传来刺痛的感觉，想必是刚才滑下树的动作太猛，被凸起的树结在脸上刮了一道。他抬起胳膊在脸上蹭蹭，殷红的血便在天蓝色的冲锋衣袖子上留下一道边缘模糊的擦痕。  
把麻醉枪背在肩膀上，登山靴踩着脚底下半融化的残雪啪叽啪叽的响，还时不时被藏在下面的树根绊得打个滑。即便这样库夫林脚底下也没犹豫，大步奔到注视了三天的毛绒球身边蹲下来。  
“跟我走吧，不管是什么原因，你也没办法自己一个在这里活下去。”  
他伸出手指戳了戳小家伙的头，手指头就被两只毛爪子紧紧抱住，拉到嘴边半啃半吮吸起来。  
还好他还戴着厚重的皮手套。


	3. Chapter 3

解开冲锋衣把虎崽子塞进怀里，只露个鼻尖在拉链外面，库夫林简单收拾了一下必须的设备便大踏步地奔向停在密林小路边的吉普车。  
这原本只是一次搜寻行动。他并没有为带回一只幼兽而进行任何准备——车上没有能够缓解小老虎饥饿的食物，甚至连兽笼都没有，但握上方向盘能够让他以最快的速度回到他的营地。  
一路上虎崽依然不依不饶地嗷嗷了半途，库夫林不得不担心一个又一个隐藏在雪块下的石头将轮胎抛起的时候小家伙会不会咬到自己的舌头。这份担忧在后半程声音明显地低下去之后转为了另一种忧虑。  
该不会是连叫的力气都没有了吧。库夫林一脚油门踩到底，哪怕是吉普车宽厚的雪胎都在半化开的雪与冰那泥浆般地混合物中打着滑。好在七年来在这片冰雪之地锻炼出的漂移技术得以让他一路有惊无险地把雪上飞车开回他作为居所的三层小木屋。  
把虎崽子从怀里掏出来，看到已经没了力气的小东西还在细声细气地叫着，挥舞着小爪垫，库夫林总算松了口气。推上电闸，打开电暖炉，用冲锋衣裹着虎崽放到那前面的羊毛地毯上。  
一个电暖炉不足以让小木屋整个暖和起来，野生动物学家搓着手，把自己裹进羽绒服里。刚从衣架上拿下来，几乎和室外温度等同的衣领贴着脖子让他打个寒颤，禁不住往领子里面缩了缩脖子。  
他记得家里还有羊奶粉，虽然不算多但应该还够虎崽吃上几天，这期间他可以去附近的镇子上补充些补给。  
库夫林踮起脚尖从橱柜的顶层把羊奶粉翻出来，两大袋没开袋的加上大半袋应该足够撑到下一次补给。他一面等着水壶里的水烧开，一面把堆在屋外的木柴抱一捆进来点起壁炉的火。  
隔着铁围栏在木柴的缝隙间跳动的火苗舔舐着干枯的树皮，渐渐将橙红色的光芒笼罩在整个壁炉的炉膛里。映得小半张地毯都像是染了暖洋洋的橘子色。  
噼噼啪啪的木柴与火焰激烈相拥的声音中混入了水壶发出的笛声。  
把冲好的羊奶放在料理台上等着温度降低一些，库夫林脱掉羽绒服，蹲在小老虎旁边看着暖和起来的小家伙像是又恢复了体力一样地嗷嗷叫起来。搞不好是母虎那一窝里面最先出生的那只，要不然很难想象在野外饿了那么多天之后还能有力气叫成这样。但是这么强壮的一只幼虎被母虎抛弃又实在有些不合情理。  
想到母虎，库夫林突然意识到自己连个奶瓶都没有。  
站起身搔搔头发，只能找找临时替代的针管了。趁着这两天都不会有大风，还是明天去镇子上补给外加买虎崽需要的东西吧。等小家伙的状态稳定了再……  
再怎样呢？库夫林手里拿着吸满羊奶的针管，倚在料理台边看着埋在冲锋衣里面蠕动的毛团子。  
按理说应该送去救助中心，让他在那和其他获得救助的西伯利亚虎一起长大。蓝发的野生动物学家去过那几次，条件还算可以接受。虽然供老虎活动的空间远比不上他们在野外领地的百分之一，但充足的食物和绝不会被偷猎者捕杀足以让他平安成长。救助中心的科学家们一直在努力让被救助的大猫们能够回归野外，也有过三只成功野放的例子。  
过一会喂虎崽吃饱就打电话给救助中心商量一下接收他的事吧。库夫林没让针管里的羊奶完全冷下来，趁着还温热便坐在地毯上，把虎崽抱在自己膝盖上趴好。小家伙挣扎了一下，用爪子抱住他的膝盖，不让自己掉下去。  
至少是个还不会惧怕陌生事物的小东西。库夫林倒过针管一滴一滴地把羊奶挤在虎崽的嘴边。奶香味引得虎崽伸出粉舌头把乳白色的奶珠舔进嘴里，然后不等他继续挤就循着味道在针管头上吧唧吧唧舔个没完。  
“好，好，慢一点，别呛着。”  
说着虎崽肯定听不懂的话，库夫林随着小家伙舔弄的频率慢慢推动针管，将一满管的羊奶都喂进去。直到针管空了，舔不到奶的虎崽又细声细气地叫起来，喉咙里还发出呼噜声，让那叫声听起来变了调子，一副还没吃饱的样子。  
野生动物学家不得不干脆站起身，一只手抱着小家伙，一只手把放在料理台上的碗拿过来放在身边，吸满针管继续喂。  
真能吃啊，看着虎崽伸着小舌头又喝完一整管的奶还在要，库夫林在心里感慨。虽说刚睁开眼睛，大概连针管都看不见，但食量已经比同等大小的猫都要大了吧。  
小老虎闭着眼睛，抻着脖子努力舔吮针管的样子让野生动物学家弯起眼角，扶着虎崽后背的手在柔软的背毛上轻轻抚摸着。  
不知不觉大半碗羊奶被虎崽喝个精光，小家伙这才满足地呼噜着把头蹭在库夫林的胸前，伸直了前后爪抻个懒腰打个哈欠，挺着吃得圆鼓鼓的肚子睡着了。

把虎崽放在腿上躺好，库夫林这才有机会仔细检查小家伙的身体状况。耳朵和鼻子都算得上干净，四肢与尾巴也都能够正常摆动，虽说眼下只能够简单从体貌判断他相当符合一个健康的虎宝宝的标准，想要进一步了解虎崽的健康状况还是需要更加详细的体内外检查，但野生动物学家觉得这个能吃能叫的小家伙应该没什么需要担心的大问题。  
要说有什么格外引起他注意的地方，也就是虎崽的斑纹有些特别。不同于很多老虎那种横向的，虎崽的眼睑下方各有两组菱形的棕红色纵向条纹，在虎崽胸前通常应该是白毛的位置上，有三小撮同样棕红色的近似于圆形的绒毛。比起通常意义上的斑纹，更像是刻意为之的图腾一样。轻轻用指腹摸上去，柔软的绒毛擦过皮肤的触感告诉他这是实打实自然形成的纹路。  
如果说这是他被母虎抛弃的原因似乎又过于牵强了一点，库夫林歪着头，无论怎么想都觉得这个健康结实的小家伙被单独留在那实在是一件难以理解的事。  
当然西伯利亚虎身上依然有很多科学家们无法理解的疑问，如果不是这样，库夫林也不会心甘情愿地在大学毕业后每一年花上至少六个月的时间呆在这个鸟无人烟的地方。但在对待幼崽这件事上，小家伙被遗弃得甚至毫无道理，完全无法用已知的合理性去判断。  
取个名字吧，总不能一直叫他虎崽什么的。库夫林用手指搔弄着小老虎的下巴，睡得迷迷糊糊的小家伙下意识地抬起脸，把整个白色的下巴对着他，让他的手指更方便地在绒毛上上下移动。  
“既然脸上的条纹跟别的老虎方向是反的，那就叫Alter吧。”  
小老虎动了动前爪，像是在做梦一样的吧唧了几下嘴，喉咙里发出叽叽咕咕的声音。  
“不反对就当你同意了啊。”  
反正也听不懂，更不会有什么意见了吧。库夫林低下头，用鼻尖在Alter的鼻子上蹭了蹭。和这个睡得哼哼唧唧的小家伙一样，他也需要休息，至于通知救助中心的事，早一天晚一天并没有什么区别。  
他又往壁炉里添了些木柴，确保它能够以直烧到自己睡到自然醒，然后抱着Alter在卧室的床上躺下。为了以防自己睡熟了翻身压到小家伙，他把Alter放在床的另一边，用枕头隔开，这才用鸭绒被把自己和小家伙裹在里面。他相信就算棕熊来砸窗子都不能把自己吵起来。闭上眼睛之前，停留在他视线里的是Alter随着呼吸起伏的圆鼓鼓的小肚子。


	4. Chapter 4

养只小老虎并不容易，这也是库夫林考虑联系救助中心的主要原因。饲养一只老虎的钱不是问题，他打开手机查查自己的账户存款，老爹的遗产加上自己给探索类杂志供稿的钱哪怕再多养两三只都不是问题。关键还是缺乏能够给老虎做检查甚至手术（如果有必要的话）的一系列医疗设备。疫苗可以托朋友行个方便，但他不是兽医，没办法应对需要更加专业的医疗知识的问题。  
半夜被拱进怀里叼着他的衣服嗷嗷叫的Alter吵醒，库夫林只得用毯子裹好饿醒的小家伙放在壁炉前，顺便给火堆里扔进去几块干燥的木柴。然后一面搅拌着奶粉让它快点凉下来，一面思考接下来面临的问题。  
蓝发的野生动物学家长大嘴没形象地打个哈欠，没能休息够的脑细胞显然还在拒绝工作。暂时找不到解决方法的脑子里回味起被Alter柔软的肉垫一下一下踩在胸前的触感，粉色的肉垫在富有节奏的放松——收紧——放松的黄白相间的大爪爪下若隐若现。眯着尚且看不到的眼睛，嘴里不断发出混着呼噜声的嗷嗷哀鸣也随之变了调子，听起来就像是侏罗纪公园里面小迅猛龙的声音。把Alter裹进毯子的时候，库夫林忍不住把脸凑到奶虎的肚子上，用鼻子蹭了蹭覆盖着一层白色绒毛的柔软的肉粉色小肚子。  
简直是人间天堂。  
他像昨天那样把奶虎抱起来放在自己的膝盖上，小家伙就抬起头耸动起鼻尖，在空气中寻找奶香味，然后迫不及待地把脸凑近伸到它嘴边的勺子上舔起来。Alter显然对于舔食还是有些不得要领，舌头拨弄着勺子里的羊奶，把乳白色的液体溅在库夫林的睡裤上，手臂上，有些还洒落在地毯上。而野生动物学家可没精力去在乎这个，他只希望小家伙能喝个饱，然后放自己接着去睡回笼觉。

解决掉大半碗羊奶，Alter总算安分下来，张开小嘴打个哈欠，嗷嗷叫了两声便蠕动到库夫林的胸前找个最舒服的姿势，嘴里叼着他的睡衣，发出均匀的鼻息声。库夫林伸出手指戳戳小家伙的粉鼻头，软软的，有点凉，指尖上残留下湿润的感觉。  
抱着已经睡得迷迷糊糊的Alter回到床上，他隐约听到从后院传来的狗叫声。  
库夫林这才想起从到家都还没来得及去看一眼被他留在后院里的猎犬们。  
打个哈欠，他把头在枕头里蹭了蹭，手指搭在奶虎的背上探进绒毛里轻轻抚摸着。三更半夜去看那群伙计们实在不是个好主意，等天亮了再去也不迟。这次出发前他给三条猎狗留够了食物和水，晚一天去照看也不会有什么问题。  
迷迷糊糊地想着冰箱里的骨头应该够明天一早安慰一下猎犬们，蓝发的野生动物学家再一次进入了梦乡。

养一只小老虎比他预先想到的还要费神，不到七点，库夫林低着头，看着爬到自己胸前，隔着衣服叼着乳头嘬个不停，两只前爪还在有规律的按在自己胸口像按摩一样地踩起来没完——俗称踩奶，顿时觉得哭笑不得。明明什么都嘬不出来，Alter喉咙里还是发出舒服的呼噜声，难不成比起填饱肚子，小家伙更需要心理上的慰藉。揉揉胸前被嘬得发疼的突起，暂时无法得出准确结论的库夫林只能这么猜测。

用羊奶喂过小奶虎之后他去和后院的猎犬们打个招呼，顺便放他们出去跑一阵子，在还没融化的雪地里撒个欢。  
库夫林养了一只爱尔兰猎狼犬和两只拉布拉多，经常深入密林考察的野生动物学家离不开他们的陪伴——不管是出于安全的考虑还是偶尔能够为自己增加一顿野味。只不过这一次搜寻母虎的行动不适合有猎犬跟随才没有带他们出门，尽管这么做很危险，但为了能够顺利找到并且尽可能接近西伯利亚虎，获得珍贵的研究资料，库夫林不得不冒这个险——而从结果来说这可以算得上是一次极为成功的考察——还有什么比一只小奶虎更让他爱不释手的呢。  
抚摸着Alfa——爱尔兰猎狼犬的后颈，野生动物学家亲昵地把脸凑上去蹭了蹭他的面颊，猎狼犬立刻兴奋地伸出湿润的舌头舔着他的下巴。另外两只，Beta和Cherry也凑上来用头拱着他的手，直到他摸摸他们的头，用手指搔着他们的耳朵后方。今天进城他依然不能带他们一起，不过傍晚回来的时候倒是可以带他们去附近散散步，也许还能带回来一两只野兔当作晚饭的加餐。  
但小奶虎是个更加麻烦的问题——库夫林没办法放心将他独自留在家里。权衡再三，他拎起小家伙塞进冲锋衣里面，露出脑袋在外面。放在副驾驶座上的登山包里面的是两罐冲好的羊奶，足够小家伙一整天吃个饱。他不用太担心勺子的问题，早晨已经喂过奶，至少他在抵达最近能够补给的镇子前Alter都不会饿得嗷嗷叫，而到了镇子上他就能买到用来喂奶的奶瓶。  
至于到各个店铺里购买补给的时候，他可以把小奶虎暂时留在车里一小会，直到他回到车上。这么短时间他想自己应该还能够安心。  
需要依靠大量的睡眠与进食来长身体的小奶虎依偎在他的冲锋衣里，只露出鼻尖，安稳而均匀的呼吸搔弄着库夫林的下巴。  
听着那富有规律的呼吸声，连颠簸的土坡都显得不是那么耐熬起来——尽管时不时他还是会被Alter踹上几脚，同时耳边传来叽叽咕咕的声音——小奶虎也是会做梦说梦话的。他十分想知道小家伙到底梦到了什么。也许是吃的，还有母亲柔软的肚皮，又或许是被其他奶虎挤得钻不进母亲的怀抱，饿得嗷嗷叫却毫无办法。  
到底如何对于野生动物学家并无从得知，只能够希望在自己怀里蠕动的小家伙正做着舒适的美梦而已。

开了小半日的车抵达邻近的镇子，库夫林从车上下来的时候揉着颠得发麻的屁股。Alter缩在副驾驶座上的毯子里睡得正香，于是野生动物学尽量放轻关门的动作，希望他接着睡下去直到自己买完东西回来。  
极寒地区的小镇街上就算进入六月也鲜有人迹，本就仅有百余人的镇子并不会因为天气的好转而变得富有生气，不过至少库夫林经常光顾的几家店都开着门。  
俄罗斯大娘一见他推门进来立刻扬起笑脸，从他手里拿过购物清单就开始忙前忙后地从货架和仓库里搬出来面粉、蔬菜和香肠。  
“这次要的羊奶粉比之前多不少啊。”  
怀里抱着十袋奶粉，老板娘看看放在柜台上的清单，又摇晃着结实的身子奔进仓库拿了十袋出来。  
“养了一窝小猫，多屯点以防万一嘛。”  
从对方手里接过奶粉，库夫林打开背包把食物都放进去，等着坐回柜台里的老板娘噼噼啪啪地按着计算器给他算钱。  
结了帐，照例被快跟他大腿一样粗的手臂抱个满怀，顺便被捏了屁股，库夫林逃难一样地从店里出来把食物放进车后备箱里，拿了个空袋子朝肉铺走去。  
这种小镇子上各类商品几乎都只有一家店在卖，而更大些的镇子没办法在一天内走个来回。只要能获得足够的补给，隔段时间被吃个豆腐的话库夫林觉得还算可以接受——而且人家也的确是没什么恶意。  
扛着一袋子猪肉回到车边，各种食材堆了大半个后备箱，野生动物学家又用各种生活用品彻底把它填得满满。中途他坐进车里把羊奶灌进新买的消好毒的奶瓶里，Alter像是被羊奶的味道叫醒一样地呜噜着爬到他腿上，抬起爪子勾着他的手臂把嘴凑上来。软胶质地的奶嘴显然比起勺子要方便得多，小家伙没怎么挣扎便找到了喝到奶的正确姿势，嘴里咕啾咕啾地喝着奶，爪子还在空气里小幅度地揉按个没完。  
奶香味让开了半天车，还买了一堆补给品的库夫林空荡荡的胃里发出抗议的声音。他需要在镇子上填饱肚子，这样才有力气再开半天的车回家。克制下突然涌起的跟小奶虎抢羊奶的冲动，耐心看着Alter喝掉大半瓶奶，打个饱嗝蠕动两下继续睡过去。  
作为一只奶虎真好啊，每天吃了睡睡了吃，饿了就闹唤，库夫林用手指戳戳小家伙的脑袋，换来Alter的哼唧声。用毯子把他裹在下面，蓝发青年决定去吃个暖融融的红烩牛肉和红菜汤安慰一下自己咕咕叫的胃。

回到小木屋的时候已经入夜，库夫林用食物把冰柜和冰箱都塞满。切了几块肉扔给后院的猎犬，以安慰他们今天不能去散步。蓝发青年蹲下身，和他们蹭蹭脖子，回到屋里的时候脸上多了几条口水印子。他刚在沙发上坐下，壁炉前的小家伙就已经不依不饶地叫起来。


	5. Chapter 5

“我给你看个宝贝！”  
接通视频，库丘林看到自己的老哥出现在屏幕上，还没来得及打招呼对方就来了这么一句。  
“啊？不，你的大宝贝我一点都不想看，小时候一起洗澡又不是没看过。”  
“滚！你当老子变态吗！”  
说的就跟你不是变态一样，小声咕哝着，库丘林看到老哥俯下身消失在摄像头前一会，不过他没有等待多久，与他相貌极度相似的青年就回到屏幕里。同时进入他视线中的还有一只毛绒绒橘黄色的小老虎。  
“看，这个宝贝，多可爱！”  
小家伙似乎是因为被抱起来而有些不满，正蜷着腿，闭着眼，张开小嘴露出红舌头发出嗷嗷的叫声。  
“你这是……在林子里捡的？”  
库夫林对他翻个白眼，把举着的奶虎放在腿上，从库丘林的角度只能看到一起一伏的脊背上蓬蓬的绒毛。  
“不然难道是地里种的吗？一个开动物园的竟然问出这种蠢问题。”  
“不，你捡了不是应该送去救助中心么？或者想给我的动物园添一只小老虎？我是不介意，这小家伙能成为这儿的大明星。”  
他的提议让屏幕里的青年歪着头想了想，手底下抚摸小奶虎背毛的动作并没有停。  
“被你这么一说，我才发现原来还可以这样。”  
“多谢老哥……”  
“想都别想。”  
库丘林咂咂嘴，就知道没这种好事。别说大老远的送一只奶虎过来的各种检疫手续问题，这么小走空运他也不放心。  
“那你只是给我看看，炫耀一下你捡了只小奶虎？”  
“当然……不可能只为了这个。你那应该挺容易搞到给老虎打的疫苗吧？”  
他就知道没事他老哥不会专门打视频电话给他，疫苗之类的东西对于动物园来说的确不算难弄到手，只不过怎么寄过去才是个问题。  
“是不难啦，”库丘林抓抓头发，觉得接下来才是更加麻烦的事，“但是你要怎么让海关放行个人使用这类药品？”  
“这不是有你呢么。”  
屏幕中的青年对他眨眨眼睛，蓝发的青年立刻觉得头大了起来。  
“喂老哥，我很忙的好吗。俄罗斯离得那么远，到你那七拐八拐还得搭顺风车，跑一趟最少要一个星期。”  
“但是你可以看到刚睁开眼还在吃奶的毛团子。”  
库丘林翻个白眼，休想用这招诱惑他。刚入秋正是动物园开始忙起来的时候，趁着天气晴好，一家人跑来动物园郊游的游客会在园子里到处乱跑，难保不会出什么乱子。就算他想走都会被园子里的staff们拖回来。  
“我走不开，想想别的办法。”  
他正要给果断回绝的自己在内心里点个赞，就看到库夫林把小老虎从腿上抱起来举到镜头前。  
“看，多可爱。”  
“正是最忙的时候。”  
“看，耳朵圆圆的，厚厚的，毛绒绒的。”  
“我真的走不开。”  
“看，尾巴粗粗的，尾巴尖还是白色的，长大之后一定是又粗又长的一条摆来摆去。”  
“我……”  
“看，这么小爪爪就那么厚，指头前面的毛还是白色的，给你看粉垫。”  
“哥……”  
“看，白肚子，还能看到下面粉色的皮肤。超级柔软，比背毛柔软一百倍。”  
“……我拿到疫苗之后通知你航班号。”  
屏幕里的青年举着小虎爪对他挥挥手，露出得意的笑容，两颗尖利的虎牙在上唇下若隐若现。  
该死的，他老哥就是知道怎么捏着他的软肋让他投降。愤愤地切断视频，库丘林朝着空气挥了下拳头，明知打不到什么东西但总不影响他发泄一下被一步一步诳进圈套的不满。

视频电话的另一边，被弟弟切断通讯的库夫林耸耸肩膀，举起小老虎，露出胜利的笑容。  
兄弟俩在大学期间都选了动物科学专业，结果毕业之后一个转向了野生动物研究，一个跑去澳大利亚继承了老爹的动物园。  
事实上库夫林并不是一年四季都呆在贝加尔地区。在冬天最寒冷的三个月里，大多数时候他还是会跑去澳大利亚和弟弟库丘林一起管理动物园。毕竟这种极端气候下并不适合长时间野外考察，他也不准备趴在雪地里把自己冻死。虽然他会为了正在观察的动物而延后几个星期离开，但也仅限于此。  
一起长大的兄弟对彼此知根知底，软肋什么的也知道到底该怎么戳能让对方跳起来。动手打架不是没有过，可打完了还是这世上唯一的兄弟和亲人。只要这么一想，便不管什么过不去的坎都化解得烟消云散。

看着Alter吧唧吧唧用力嘬着奶嘴的样子，库夫林禁不住弯起眼角，把一直浮现在脑海里的念头再一次压下去。等小老虎吃饱了打着嗝趴在他腿上开始打盹，他便用拧干的毛巾像母虎一样地给小家伙擦身体——一方面能让Alter和自己更加亲近，另一方面也能够帮助他养成自己清洁的习惯。  
他已经在客厅的角落里放了个纸箱，里面铺满厚厚一层膨润土。为了减少自己的清理工作，他得教会小家伙上厕所，但这么小又不能放去院子里让他自己扒拉土，只能暂时当作奶猫一样从猫砂用起。  
这么大点的小老虎，说是奶猫也差不多，虽然过不了几星期就会比成年猫都要大上一圈，但目前来说纸箱和猫砂还能将就一段时间。  
跪坐在纸箱边上，捞起Alter的尾巴，库夫林用沾湿的纸巾擦拭着他的肛门附近，就像是母虎在帮助幼虎排便那样。直到小家伙嗷嗷叫着要从他身上下去，野生动物学家才把他放进纸箱子里。哪怕眼睛还看不到什么东西，小老虎还是哗啦哗啦地在纸箱里扒拉起来。  
所谓的动物本能大概就是这么回事——有些东西并不需要别人去教，仿佛刻在遗传基因里面一样与生俱来。  
他捞起试图从纸箱里爬出来的幼虎放在鼻子前闻了闻，臭得他皱起鼻子别过脸去吐了吐舌头。好在箱子里面的粪便已经被幼虎完美地盖在沙子下面，抑制了臭味的挥发。  
既然那么喜欢总要去容忍些什么，这个道理放之四海而皆准。库夫林叹口气，抱起小家伙放在壁炉前的软垫上——他在那用纸盒和软垫搭了个窝，里面还铺了毛毯，生怕幼虎冻着一样。  
他从窝里的Alter身上收回手，小家伙抬起头嗷嗷了几声便又趴了回去。

他应该给救助中心打个电话，让他们派人来接走小家伙。库夫林拿起手机，救助中心的电话被他设定为快捷键，不用寻找号码，只需要按下相对应的序号就能够拨通。他的视线从闪烁的手机屏幕转到壁炉前的幼虎身上。去他的救助中心，他才拐着弟弟给他去弄幼虎需要的疫苗，总不能让那小子白跑一趟。  
按下手机的待机键，库夫林坐到桌子前拿起笔和纸。既然决定自己养就需要给家里增加些东西来协助自己。


	6. Chapter 6

电器类的东西库夫林算不上特别擅长，看着说明书把装在家里的几个摄像头都和电脑软件连起来费了他好一番功夫。直到分成9格的画面上都出现了清晰的图像，其中一个正照着小奶虎一起一伏的白肚子才让他深深地呼出口气。  
买下全套监控设备的时候他默念着可以作为全方位无死角的研究资料保存，内心里却知道自己只是为了不要错过Alter成长的每一分每一秒。  
这套设备还有相应的手机app，能够让他即便去镇子上补充食物以及生活必须品也不用担心小家伙自己在家。但是这解决不了野外考察的问题，进入树林就只能依赖卫星电话，没有网络信号的手机并不比一块石头更有用。  
正盯着放大的那一格屏幕上Alter从摊肚皮翻成趴趴虎，库夫林的视频电话响了起来。  
“后天的飞机，你得去机场接我。我可不想在雪地里站几个小时等着不知道什么时候才会来一辆过路车。”  
“好好，你说了算。几点？”  
屏幕里的青年低头看了眼手机，手指快速地在屏幕上划过。  
“差不多下午两点。”  
“没问题，我一点半到。”  
显然受到了不小的惊讶，库丘林沉默了半分钟才重新开口。  
“嗯……老哥你撞到头了吗？”  
“啊？”  
“不，我的意思是你怎么突然那么好，愿意提前半小时到机场。国际航班能准时到就不错了，更何况还是天气不怎么样的地方。晚个半小时都不能叫航班延误吧？”  
听明白弟弟在疑惑什么的库夫林不屑地哼了声。  
“嘁，还以为你在想什么。这可是俄罗斯的航班，暴风雪都能不晚点随便降落的战斗种族。最近没什么大风，更没有暴风雪，你绝对会早到的放心。”  
“真的假的，我还一直以为是都市传说。”  
库夫林翻个白眼，视线瞟到睡醒了正往地毯边缘蠕动着爬行的Alter。  
“安心啦反正等的是我。好了先不聊，有事见面再说，Alter醒了开始到处爬了。”  
说着把鼠标在切断通讯的按键上点下去的同时看到胞弟对自己比个中指，这个臭小子。  
话是这么说，事实上作为双胞胎降生的两名青年来到这个世界上的时间仅仅相差半个小时而已。虽然过去被还在叛逆期的对方说过，“不过是早吸了半小时的氧气，没资格管教自己”，这种话，但库夫林还是会以“大你一分钟我也是你哥”反击回去，顺便赏他两击爆栗。一起长大，一起闯祸的双胞胎之间总有种切不断的情愫在里面，即便是相隔大洋，身处两块大陆上，也会在对方遇到麻烦的时候第一时间一个电话打过去，确认对方是否平安无事。  
就像这次，除了胞弟，库夫林没有告诉任何人自己捡到一只奶虎，打算亲手抚养长大。他知道对方会担心，彼此立场互换的话自己也会。但正因为是库丘林，这种担心不会停留在表面上，而是化作更加实际的在方方面面上的支持与帮助。  
他走到壁炉前，把已经爬到地毯边缘，正一只爪垫拍在地板上的奶虎抱到膝盖上。Alter没有挣扎，甚至觉得十分安心似的把头蹭在他的手心里。已经睁开的眼睛盯着他瞧，睫毛长得像忽闪忽闪的扇子。小家伙与库夫林认知中的西伯利亚虎最大的不同大概就是这一对棕红色的眼瞳——据他所已知的西伯利亚虎的眼睛都是黄琥珀色。  
他希望这不是因为某种疾病造成的，仅仅是一次发生在大自然中的基因变异。库夫林将手指放在Alter面前，然后左右移动几次。小家伙立刻随着他手指移动的频率摆动着脑袋，用眼睛追随他的动作。显然这个“变异”并没有影响Alter的视力，至少以他这几天的观察来看除了颜色不同之外，小家伙与他所接触过的奶虎并没有任何不同。

两天后的下午，库夫林怀里揣着睡得哼哼唧唧的Alter，开着车载着胞弟在公路上飞驰。  
“想不到你会把他带出来。”  
无法抑制住好奇心的库丘林一直在瞄着露在对方冲锋衣拉链外的小脑袋。  
“总不能让他在家里饿一天。帮我把后座上的背包拿过来，里面有奶瓶。”  
“你听起来像个孩子妈。”  
嘴上吐槽着自己的老哥，略微年轻的青年侧过身，伸长手臂试图把后座上的背包袋子勾在手里。  
“你为什么要开这么大的车来，够不着啊！”  
“是你胳膊太短了。”  
“放屁！”  
“你在澳洲被太阳晒傻了吧，解开安全带不就得了。”  
“就你知道的多。”  
嘟嘟囔囔地解开身上的安全带，库丘林把背包拽过来，放在自己腿上，拉开拉链看到里面放着四个奶瓶，其中一个已经空了。  
抬起手臂摸索着正要把安全带插回去，就见库夫林向右打个轮，开了双闪把车停在路边。  
“尿急吗？”  
库丘林看对方开门下了车，前后扫了两眼也没看到加油站什么的，莫不是要在路边解决？  
“你才尿急。下来，跟我换边。你开车。”  
“我又不认路！”  
“我会告诉你怎么走，趁着这条道好开让我歇会，开一整天车手臂僵死了。”  
听他这么一说，库丘林才乖乖下车换到驾驶座那一边。  
重新回到车上的库夫林把小奶虎放在腿上，从背包里摸出奶瓶。闻到奶味的小家伙已经迫不及待地挥着肉垫抱住他的手把嘴凑上去，咕叽咕叽地嘬起来。  
“呿，让我喂一次又怎样啦。”  
库丘林看得心痒痒，却也还是不得不发动汽车，沿着大道继续超前开。  
“我还怕你觉得Alter太可爱，晚上偷偷抱走呢。”  
“谁会干那种事啊你这个傻爹！”

兄弟二人一路吵吵闹闹地开了半日车，中间拐上雪都还没化干净的土路之后就换回熟悉道路的库夫林继续开，入了夜才回到他的小木屋。  
安抚过被关了一整天的猎犬们，又给Alter喂了奶，手指抚摸着正在打饱嗝的小奶虎的后背，库夫林陷在沙发里看着胞弟对后院的猎犬们恋恋不舍地挨个摸头挠耳朵。  
继承了动物园的青年喜欢动物的程度并不比他少，要不然也不会为了让疫苗安全送到干脆自己打飞的过来。  
桌子上放着装疫苗的冰袋，疫苗已经暂时放在冰柜里。这也仅仅是Alter今年需要用到的份量，明年的如果自己不去澳洲取的话还得让库丘林飞过来，而且今后每一年都需要这么折腾一次。看着被猎犬舔得一脸湿漉漉的口水，还乐此不疲的胞弟，库夫林觉得也许让对方每年跑一次也不错。

“想什么呢这么入神？”  
总算从猎犬的包围中脱身的青年一面用纸巾擦着脸一面踱到壁炉前的地毯上坐下。  
“我在想，有个弟弟真好啊。”  
“突然觉得有点恶心一定不是我的错觉。”  
“难得我夸你一次，虚心接受怎么样？”  
怀里的奶虎发出均匀的呼吸声，库夫林把他抱起来放在壁炉前的小窝里。另一个青年立刻凑过来用手指戳戳小奶虎露出小半的白肚子。  
“真柔软，简直是天使。”  
“等他半夜把你叫起来要奶吃，你就不会这么觉得了。”  
库夫林打掉对方想要继续戳Alter肚子的手指。  
“走跟我去把客房的卧室收拾一下，太久没人住，估计床上都是一层灰了。”  
“唉~不能将就一下跟你睡一张床吗？”  
抱怨着站起身，库丘林揉揉手指，跟着库夫林来到二楼的客房。  
“我的床被Alter占了一半，要么你睡床下面，要么帮我把客房打扫干净。”

话是这么说，但事实上客房并没有多少灰尘。森林里本就没什么灰，加上房间还常年关着门窗，只需要抖抖床单，开会窗子换个气就差不多能住人。  
库丘林坐在抖干净的床上，等着对方把窗子关上才开口。  
“你真的要在这里把一只老虎养大？那可是西伯利亚虎，世界上最大的食肉动物。”  
“是啊，不然让你带疫苗过来干什么。送去救助站的话这种问题根本用不着我操心。”  
比自己大半小时的兄弟这样一副理所当然的样子反而让他愈发担心起来。  
“你不再考虑一下？那个小家伙现在一副弱小无助特别能吃的样子，但用不了几年就会长到5,600百斤，一爪子能打断你的肋骨，一口能咬断你的脖子。”  
库夫林笑了笑，抓抓头发，在床边坐下。  
“你以为我在这鬼地方呆了这些年都在研究什么，西伯利亚虎有多危险我当然知道。只不过……”  
“没什么只不过，你这是在拿自己的命开玩笑。我可不想哪天接到电话来给你捡被啃干净的骨头……”  
话没说完，库丘林的头上就多了只大手，在他竖起来的蓝色发丝间揉来揉去。  
“别担心，这个小家伙有些不太一样。”  
“这只是你的错觉……”  
“不，我说不太清楚，就是有种感觉，在森林里捡到他的时候就觉得没办法放着不管。”  
库丘林抓住那只在自己头上作乱的手按在床单上，免得它继续跟自己的头发过不去。  
“那你也可以送他去救助站啊。”  
“放心啦，一旦察觉到自己应付不来我就立刻送他走。”  
胞弟怀疑的神色让他再一次笑起来。  
“就算再怎么喜欢，我也不打算拿自己喂老虎啊。”  
“那至少现在就动手圈起块地方出来或者干脆辟出个房间给他吧。现在你还能让他睡在床上，可再过两个月，这个小家伙就能一口在你身上开个洞了。”  
这的确是非常适当的做法，也是他本应考虑到的，库夫林只是下意识地回避了这个问题，似乎从未将Alter有可能咬伤自己这件事考虑进去一样。  
微微皱起眉，野生动物学家在胞弟的提醒下才真正开始考虑这个明明应该在做决定的时候就计算在考量中的关键问题。  
“怎么？我觉得这是最好的解决办法了，你可能还需要准备些防身的东西，防暴叉就不错。”  
“嗯……这件事我会好好考虑的。”

踢了依然在担心自己的人身安全的胞弟去洗澡然后休息，库夫林回到客厅把睡着的Alter抱到自己床上。睡着的小家伙在被移动地方的时候无意识地张开嘴嗷嗷了两声，小脑袋一挨上床单便又发出均匀的呼吸声。  
库夫林躺在床上，一只手撑着头，另一只手在Alter的背毛上轻轻地抚摸着。他当然知道与一只食肉猛兽共处一室是一件极其危险的事，但他只是平白无故地觉得Alter不会伤到自己。现在不会，今后也不会。


	7. Chapter 7

来送疫苗的青年并没有在贝加尔停留太久，就像他所说的一样，入秋的澳洲动物园非常忙碌，他也实在放心不下放心不下每天都要迎接一年中最多游客的动物们。某种意义上来说，笼子中的动物是可控的，而笼子外的游客是不可控的，这才是每个动物园面临的最大的麻烦——就像随时可能爆炸的不定时炸弹一样，用库夫林的话来说。

“赶紧圈出一块地方给那个小家伙吧，真被啃一口，你能不能安全开车到最近的镇子上都是个问题。”  
到了安检门前，两兄弟互相拥抱一下，拍拍对方的后背和肩膀。库丘林还是没忘记提醒老哥自己最担心的问题。而对方对他笑笑，抬手揉乱他头顶的短发。蓝发的青年猜对方大约不会听从自己的建议。

从挡在眼睛上方的手掌下看着飞机升空，库夫林想这次再见面大概也要一年之后——胞弟来送第二年的疫苗的时候。  
库丘林的建议不无道理，这他当然知道，但醒来睁开眼看不到Alter会让他觉得比被老虎啃一口还要难受。有意伤人的老虎数量并不算多，而被人饲养长大的之中就更鲜有发生。只要自己留神一些，教会Alter不要拿咬人当玩闹的方式大概还是比较容易避免这个问题的，至少他在内心中只能如此期望。

小奶虎以肉眼可见的速度成长着，健健康康的，时不时干点坏事的成长着。看着被抓烂的沙发扶手，库夫林觉得健康成长比什么都重要。然后他把沙发拖出去，换了个木头扶手的摇椅回来。  
就像库丘林说的那样，两个月大的小老虎已经是一种破坏力惊人的生物。  
Alter正是长牙的年纪，喜欢乱啃东西也没办法，收拾起新买的狗咬胶的残渣，蓝发的青年有些担心连狗咬胶也撑不了多久就会被小老虎一口咬断，到那时难道要去镇子上买牛的大腿骨回来给他磨牙么。他扭头看了一眼正和三只猎犬趴在一起睡觉的Alter，好在猎犬们和他十分合得来，把小老虎当作弟弟一样地保护着。  
有那么一瞬间，库夫林觉得自己大约是太过疲劳而产生了不可能出现的幻觉。  
他似乎看到和三只猎犬趴在一起的是一个灰蓝色头发的小孩，约莫有三四岁，正趴在Alter原本所在的位置。猎犬们没有表现出丝毫异样，依旧心甘情愿的被他当作枕头和抱枕，贴着他呼呼大睡。  
库夫林揉揉眼睛，再次定睛看去，小老虎依旧趴在原来的地方没有移动过。  
怀着也许自己真的产生了幻觉的心情，蓝发的青年调出监控录像，想要确认一下只是自己眼花而已。呈现在电脑屏幕上的短短十余秒的视频影像让这名秉承着半个自然科学家信念长达二十六年的青年第一次对于自己所了解的一切产生了深刻的怀疑。  
他所捡回来的这只幼虎能够改变形体，变成人类的样子，也就是所谓的虎人。虽然头上依旧保留着耳朵，背后依然有尾巴，但那体型与皮肤可是实实在在的人类，完全没有一丝一毫老虎的样子。库夫林从猎犬中把Alter抱起来，已经超过成年猫大小的小老虎甚至开始让他感到一丝吃力。  
因为离开地毯而醒转过来的小家伙发出不满的哼唧声。漫无目的地挥舞着肉垫，直到两只前爪贴在库夫林的胸前才把头朝他怀里拱了拱，嗷嗷叫了两声随即发出均匀的鼻息声。  
库夫林无比确定自己怀里抱着的是什么，也正因为这种确定而让他更加混乱起来。  
这到底是怎样的一种生物？第一个进入他脑海的念头是那些关于吸血鬼狼人之类的奇幻小说。怎么可能，这完全不合逻辑，生物学上也不可能得出足以令人信服的结论。但他又亲眼在监控录像中见到Alter褪去一身虎皮转换为人形的过程，这件事就算他用自己在做梦都敷衍不过去。  
“既然无法否认，那就只能当作合情合理的现状接受下来。”  
库夫林连通了弟弟的视频电话之后一面把剪切下来的画面发送给对方看，一面简单叙述了一番经过，最后对目瞪口呆的库丘林发出这样的感慨。  
“啊？”  
“啊什么啊，不然还能怎样？”  
“不，老哥你等等，那可是虎人啊？！万一像狼人一样咬你一口，你也变狼，呸，虎人了怎么办？”  
要是对方不是隔着视频对话，库夫林相信自己一定已经给这小子来一拳。  
“你奇幻小说看多了吧，怎么可能有这种事。狼人那种生物不过是和吸血鬼一样只存在于小说里面的而已。还咬人什么的，那些都是小说家胡扯的啦胡扯的。”  
库丘林没有立刻反驳他的话，而是抓抓头发，沉默了一会才开口。  
“可是老哥，你屋子里不就有一只虎人，你还养了他快两个月啊。没准那些写小说的真的见过有人被狼人咬了之后变狼呢。”  
“去去去，越说越没边了。本来我告诉你也不是为了跟你讨论被咬一口会不会变狼人这种事的。”  
库夫林翻个白眼，觉得被弟弟的话题带着走的自己也愈发不靠谱起来。根本问题难道不应该是接下来该拿Alter怎么办吗。  
听了他把话题拉回来，库丘林摸着下巴，穿过显示屏的视线打量着提出疑问的野生动物学家。  
“我说老哥，你其实已经有决定了，还问我干什么。”  
屏幕这一边的蓝发的青年怔了怔，扭头看了眼正在地板上和三只猎犬打作一团的小老虎。胞弟没有说错，自己的确是已经在心里做出了决定，只不过在这个决定之后的一系列后续问题才是他所担心的。  
“……所以虎人……”  
“嗯？”  
“……到底还需不需要打疫苗？”  
“你居然在担心这种问题吗！”  
这回换成库夫林庆幸自己没有与胞弟面对面进行这番交谈，不然对方一定会冲上来卡住自己的脖子。  
“当然会担心啊，而且到底该把他当成老虎来喂养还是当成人养育也是个问题。”  
“唉那种事顺其自然就好了。”  
“说得轻松，又不是你养。”  
“是啊！”  
看他一副恨得牙痒痒的样子，库丘林举起双手，做了个投降的动作。  
“真要说建议的话，除了顺其自然我也想不到其他的，毕竟没人养过虎人。反正看他今后维持哪种状态的时间长就以相应的方式来养好了。”  
“我想也是，只能尝试着看了。”  
胞弟脸上扬起一个像澳洲的阳光一样的笑容。  
“安心啦，你都把没断奶的小家伙养到比猫都大了，最危险的时期都过去了，还怕他时不时变个人什么的。”  
这么一想倒的确是安心了不少，库夫林点点头，绷紧的嘴唇逐渐放松下来。  
“我跟你说啊，Alter已经能跟猎犬们打成一团了，还会凑在一起睡觉。下次我拍照片给你。他特别喜欢抱着Alfa的后腿，脑袋拱在大家伙的肚子上睡觉。Alfa拿他一点办法都没有……”  
库丘林翻个白眼，老哥的傻爹时间又一如以往地开始了。

听着库夫林絮絮叨叨地又讲了半小时Alter有多么可爱才终于切断视频电话，蓝发的动物园长才想起自己忘记询问对方有没有在家里给两个月大的西伯利亚虎辟出一块专门的空间来。看对方的样子实在不像按照自己的建议去做的样子，他只能在心里默默祈祷小老虎和老哥足够亲近到不至于拿他的手来磨牙。

让猎犬们回到犬舍里，库夫林回到卧室发现Alter已经躺在床上睡得摊开四爪露着白肚皮。他凑过去用鼻尖蹭蹭柔软的小肚子，小老虎挥挥肉垫却没有醒，依然睡得很熟。想着这个毫无保留地相信自己依赖自己的小家伙在将来的某一天突然变成成年男性的样子，野生动物学家不禁为自己的想象笑起来。弟弟说的没错，顺其自然是唯一的面对今后养育小老虎的方法。没有人具备相关的知识，能够获取的经验完全是一张白纸，那就只能走一步算一步。  
他在Alter的额头蹭蹭，在上面轻轻亲了一下。


	8. Chapter 8

压在胸口上熟悉的重量让蓝发的青年皱皱眉，半梦半醒中依稀感觉到胸前湿乎乎的，又麻又痒，乳首上还传来轻微的刺痛感。他抬起手放在伏在自己胸前的小脑袋上，指腹插进柔软的毛发根部轻轻揉搓。  
“Alter，松口，要被你吸出血了。”  
回答他的是低声的呜噜和吧唧吧唧的吮吸声。他只得用手推着小家伙的头，阻止他继续在自己胸前作乱下去。  
5个月大的小老虎已经不是他能一只手推开的重量。库夫林只得迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，从床上爬起来。小家伙则因为他的动作而失去平衡，这才松了口滚到床上。  
“你已经该断奶了Alter，再这时候把我吵起来我就要给你吃猫粮。”  
“嗷！”  
像是听懂他的话一样，小老虎摆摆头，撒娇似的凑上来用头拱着他的胸膛。大约真的是能够听懂吧，库夫林不禁觉得。他从不曾忘记Alter能够变成人形这件事，而且在这三年中同样的情景也发生过六次，每一次都是在小老虎睡着的时候。显然这并非是有意识的举动，野生动物学家猜测，更像是完全放松之下对自己的身体无法控制而偶然发生的生理反应。按照这样推测的话，这种变身机制应该会随着Alter的成长而逐渐变得可以控制，由他的意志而改变自身的形态。  
但当下最重要的还是喂饱这个早晨五点半把自己叫醒的家伙。  
揉着眼睛，库夫林从床上爬起来披上厚睡袍。十月的贝加尔地区已经逼近冬季，应该再过不了一个月就会开始飘起雪花，给刚刚撤去白毯不久的大地再一次披上戎装。  
断奶的小老虎已经开始吃切成块的肉食，总算不用再往储藏室里囤羊奶粉。喂了将近五个月的羊奶，库夫林觉得自己的屋子里都是一股羊膻味。  
起初准备断奶的时候野生动物学家还犹豫过，到底该喂虎人煮熟的肉还是生肉，要不要加调料。听他这么问，视频通话对面的库丘林也搔搔头，一时拿不定主意。  
“既然是老虎的话，当然是喂没调过味的生肉。不过这家伙……也许熟的也行？”  
“当我没问。”  
结果还是要他自己拿主意。既然不确定那其实让Alter自己选择也许也算是一种解决办法，库夫林干脆就生熟都做了点给小老虎吃。事实证明这么做并没有什么作用，Alter把两份肉都吃了，还贴着他的腿蹭来蹭去的继续要吃的。  
那还是喂熟的吧，虽然麻烦了点，但总比万一有寄生虫什么的吃出问题来得好。所以每周炖两次不加调料的肉就占据了库夫林的日程表中雷打不动的位置。

打着哈欠，野生动物学家从冰箱里把炖好的肉拿出来加热。Alter干脆直起身体，前爪搭在料理台边，盯着发出咕嘟咕嘟声的蒸锅。  
抬手刮了小家伙的鼻子，湿乎乎的，凉凉的，非常健康。  
看着大口大口嚼着肉块的Alter，库夫林瞟了眼挂在墙上的表。  
六点是个十分尴尬的时间。回去睡好像也睡不了多久，以他的作息习惯最多再睡一个小时，就这么起床的话又隐隐觉得有点亏。后院的犬舍里已经传来淅淅索索的声音，想来是肉的味道把猎犬们也都勾了起来。  
自从Alter开始吃肉之后，猎犬们的好日子也随之到来了。从只有狗粮到时不时能分到几块肉和没剃干净肉的骨头，连库夫林都能看出来三只猎犬比起之前更加喜欢和小老虎混在一起。应该过不了多久，Alter的体型就会比猎犬中最大的Alfa还要高和强壮，希望到那时他们也还能继续好好相处。  
这么在心里期望着，库夫林收拾好Alter的食盆，转去犬舍里给三只猎犬加了狗粮。已经没了睡意的青年回屋换好衣服，简单烤了两片面包，冲杯咖啡。他决定等猎犬们吃完饭就带着小老虎和猎犬在附近遛遛，顺便检查一下一个月前圈好的围栏。  
已经吃饱喝足的小老虎凑上来跳到餐桌上，顿时占据掉大半个餐桌的空间。粉红色的小鼻子抽动着在餐桌上闻来闻去，库夫林不得不轻轻推开那挡住盘子的脑袋，点着Alter的鼻子教训他。  
“吃饱了就别打我的面包的主意。”  
见自己分不到什么东西，小老虎把注意力转向咖啡杯。他低头嗅嗅，立刻用爪子划拉起桌面，像是要把咖啡杯用东西埋起来一样。没几下桌子上就被他的爪子抓起了木屑，几乎肉眼可见的出现一个小坑。  
“嘿，下去。这是咖啡，不是你的屎！”  
成功把Alter赶下桌，库夫林无奈地扫干净桌面，看着那个陷下去一小块的坑哭笑不得。

三只猎犬撒着欢的在已经开始变黄的草地上飞奔，后面跟着丝毫不逊于他们的只有五个月大的小老虎。库夫林沿着围栏仔细检查有没有破损的需要加固的位置。  
他始终没有听取弟弟的建议，在家里圈出块地方给Alter活动。一方面是舍不得，另一方面也因为觉得地方不够大。当然另一个解决办法就是遛狗的时候顺便遛老虎，但小家伙贪玩不回来的话他可一点把Alter拖回来的自信都没有。折中的结果就只有在小木屋外圈起足够大的空间作为小老虎的活动区域。这样他就可以放任小家伙到处跑，而不担心他跑丢了回不来。  
用背包里的木板和铁丝进一步加固不够结实的位置，初升的太阳刚刚把光线洒在他的围栏上，足够给他照明又不至于过于刺眼。  
当然围栏不仅仅是给Alter一个足够大的运动场而已，而库夫林需要防范的也不仅仅是森林里的棕熊和成年西伯利亚虎。  
在这片林子里始终都有比食肉兽更加可怕的捕猎者，而他们的目的也从来不是为了填饱肚子。恶名昭彰的偷猎者从不曾放弃获得任何一张美丽的虎皮，即便是小老虎的也能够卖个好价钱。  
这才是库夫林不敢让Alter到处跑的主要原因。  
他知道只要自己在场，偷猎者就会有所忌惮，转而去捕杀其他猎物甚至放弃，但连他自己也不敢保证这群丧心病狂的家伙会不会在某天狗急跳墙连自己一起收拾掉——这种事不是没有发生过，野生动物保护者带枪进入森林也不仅仅是为了防止野兽的袭击。  
这份担忧并没有随着Alter一天天长大，成长得更加健壮而淡化，他知道自己无论如何都不能掉以轻心。  
跑累了的小老虎回到他身边，用脸颊亲昵的蹭着他的腿。三条猎犬也凑过来挤在一起，互相拱开，争着用两条后腿站起来，用前爪抱住他的大腿。没想到Alter突然把头拱向Beta的肚子，硬把他撞开，自己站起身趴在库夫林的大腿上——猎犬原本所在的位置。  
“你在干什么啊Alter。”  
小老虎没有伸爪子，仅仅是用身体的重量和肉垫让他的腿没办法移动。像是在宣示所有权一样地用嘴边的腺体在他的身上蹭个没完。  
大约也真的是在宣示所有权吧，看着三只猎犬摇着尾巴站在原地，并没有继续凑上来的样子，库夫林思考他们是否已经在这个问题上达成了共识，或者和解。  
不过至少他们没有尝试尿在自己身上来标记领地什么的。

随着小老虎的继续长大，围栏的范围也一步一步地向外扩展开来。库夫林需要花费更多时间在维护那小小的围墙上。他希望到Alter成年的时候自己就能教会他避开偷猎者，然后就可以拆掉这玩意。  
为了养育小老虎，野生动物学家已经有整整三年没有离开贝加尔。或许现在已经不能再继续叫他“小”老虎，库夫林的反省仅仅持续了不到十秒。  
“Alter实在是太可爱了，就算这么大了，冬天还会钻进我被子里睡觉。”  
视频另一边的库丘林在脑子里想象了一下那个画面。一只目测比一年前见面时又长长了半米多的西伯利亚虎，爬进老哥的被子里，把原本平坦的被子拱起座小山。这么一想好像是挺可爱的，如果忽略那一爪子能把鸭绒抓得满天飞，张开嘴能把他老哥脖子咬断的利齿的话。  
“所以他还是睡在你床上。”  
“你能忍心把从小就睡这的小家伙赶下去吗？”  
库夫林的辩解让他十分想打开对方的脑袋看看他的神经到底有多粗，能跟这么大一只几乎成年的西伯利亚虎睡在一张床上。  
“现在Alter多重？”  
“上次称有300公斤，已经两米半了，算上尾巴的话。”  
两个人正聊着天，从视频里，库丘林看到Alter慢悠悠地踱着步子来到老哥的椅子后面，抬起前爪搭在椅子背上，用脸颊蹭着库夫林的肩膀和侧脸。  
“好好，我知道你饿了，等下跟他讲完就去给你炖肉。”  
蓝发的青年抬起手在老虎头上揉了几下，橘色的大猫依然不放弃地在他的脸颊上蹭着，边伸出舌头用舌尖舔他。  
“老哥你快去吧，别在我面前晒幸福了，为单身汪想想好不好。”  
“去去，你一动物园的动物呢，想要随时可以爬去狼山里面转转，想蹭那只蹭哪只。”  
“屁啊！以为都像Alter一样不会兴致起了就啃我一口吗！”  
话是这么说，但他其实还是不敢肯定这只特别的西伯利亚虎不会哪天把自己老哥当点心吃掉。切段视频电话，库丘林依然无法完全放心。从第一次送疫苗之后他又见过Alter两次，每次都比之前更加矫健与凶悍。也许只有在他老哥眼里，那只只能够用猛兽来形容的大猫还像他小的时候那么“可爱”，但在他人眼中，那种生活状态无异于在老虎嘴边挠痒痒。作为这世上唯一的亲人，他当然不希望自己的亲兄弟发生任何危险，但又无法阻止老哥像养育小孩一样的溺爱一只猛兽。那双红褐色的眼瞳始终萦绕在他的心头，无法忽视在那之中隐含的只属于自然界的野性。


	9. Chapter 9

自从一天Alter拖着只狍子回来，给库夫林和猎犬们加餐之后，身为养育者的青年才真正有种家里有男，不，大猫初长成的成就感。

野生动物学家在刚刚收养小老虎的时候便有着等他成年后放归山林的打算，也去请教过救助中心的同僚具体该如何进行有针对性的训练。只不过在他看到小老虎能够改变形体，成为人类之后在这件事上产生了一丝动摇。  
毕竟会在某些时候变成人形的话，难保不会在野外发生危险。如此考量的野生动物学家便也减少了相对应的训练，只是偶尔才让大猫去追逐买回来的活鸡和兔子，看他逐渐熟练地把猎物叼在嘴里放在他脚边。  
野生动物学家无法确定这到底该算是属于野性的本能，还是虎人学东西格外快一些。

看着从爪子上舔掉狍子的血，顺便用大爪垫蹭着脸给自己洗脸的Alter，大约是二者皆有吧，库夫林想。  
“去洗澡，不然再怎么舔也是一身血腥味。”  
大猫停下动作对他嗷了一声，又把沾着血的爪子举到嘴边。  
“不接受抗议，去洗澡，你不喜欢沾水的话就变成人再洗。”  
“嗷嗷。”  
甩甩颈毛的Alter朝浴室走去，过不多一会，嘴里叼着沐浴液的瓶子回到库夫林身边。  
“都这么大了还要撒娇吗？”  
被他这么说的大猫把嘴里的瓶子放在地上，凑过来用凉凉的鼻子拱了拱他的手臂。  
“喂别把血蹭在我身上！”  
甩甩手试图赶开往自己身上凑过来的大家伙，野生动物学家反而被对方把整个头扎在肚子上，蹭了不少老虎毛和血迹在上面。  
“你害我要换衣服洗澡了！不，你根本就是故意的吧！洗澡都要缠着人一起！”  
知道自己已经目的得逞的大猫转过身重新叼起沐浴液，抢先一步走进浴室。他的养育者对着竖起的尾巴和那微微抖动的尾巴尖，无奈地叹口气也跟了上去。

大约从两岁开始，Alter的变身能力逐渐开始稳定下来。从在睡眠中不可控地突然变成灰蓝色头发的小男孩，到有意识地改变形态，在寒冷的冬日以人形使用小木屋中的厕所。每隔一段时间，库夫林便能够看到那个小男孩在以肉眼可见的速度成长着，跨过少年阶段，逐渐朝着青年迈进。  
过不了多久，Alter的身高就会赶上自己了吧。尽管用后腿直立起来的大猫已经能够把前爪搭在他的肩膀上，但要超过的话看来还需要至少半年。从这一点来说，显然作为人形和老虎形态是在同步稳定成长的，只要不去以人类的成长速度来考虑的话。

进了浴室，库夫林把衣服扔进脏衣筐里，爬进浴缸。而始作俑者已经好端端地趴在里面，占掉大半个浴缸。  
“都快成年了还这么喜欢撒娇。”  
嘴里嘟囔着，野生动物学家拿下喷头，等水变得温热才淋在大猫身上。自己也坐下去，用脚轻轻踢了踢对方的前爪，让他给自己让个地方。  
一脸享受的Alter闭起眼睛，把头又朝着他这边靠了靠，找个更舒服的姿势把头放在库夫林的大腿上。  
手指梳过大猫早已算不上柔软的虎毛，指尖插进去贴着皮肤的部分还能够感觉到接近小老虎时候的柔软绒毛。一面让花洒的水顺着自己的手指浸湿到虎毛根部，一面在皮肤上揉按着。大猫喉咙里发出的呼噜声连他的腿都能感觉到震动。  
虽然体型已经长大到自己无论如何都抱不起来的尺寸，但那对圆耳朵的手感依旧像小时候那样好，甚至因为成长而变得更加厚实。库夫林的手指爱不释手地在耳朵上揉弄着，一面把耳朵后面的虎毛都浸湿，同时小心的不让水洒进大猫的耳朵里。  
沾过血的嘴巴附近是需要重点清洁的部位。把沐浴液在浸湿的虎毛上揉起泡，库夫林确保那些明显沾过血的皮毛都被泡沫覆盖才用水把它们冲干净。  
“左前爪。”  
大猫听从他的命令抬起爪子放在饲养者的手里，沉甸甸的虎爪下的肉垫已经因为奔跑和扒拉泥土而变得粗糙而坚韧。虽然依旧是粉红色，但远不像小时候那么柔嫩。虽然觉得有些可惜，但手指揉上去的时候库夫林依然满足地眯起眼。大猫的肉垫从尺寸上就能够给人一种难以言喻的幸福感。  
被泡沫包裹的前爪泡回水里，另一只前爪也在蓝发青年的手里咕叽咕叽地起着泡，逐渐变成一个圆圆的泡沫球。

Alter并不怕水，库夫林一直都知道这一点。甚至在夏天的时候，大猫还会主动跑到小溪里玩水顺便抓几条鱼。自己吃个痛快还顺便叼两条回去让野生动物学家烤给自己吃。  
说到底这个不愿主动洗澡的家伙只是在撒娇而已。

“不喜欢吹风机就变成人晾头发，不然会一地水。”  
库夫林点点冲干净身上的泡沫的大猫的额头，看着对方不情愿地在浴缸里化作灰蓝色头发的少年。  
“来，先擦干一点。”  
把毛巾裹在少年的头上，从发根一直擦到发梢。柔软的发丝完全不像虎毛那样硬挺挺到有些扎手的程度，如果不是亲眼见到那么多次的话，库夫林自己也无法相信那只快三米长的西伯利亚虎会变成这样的少年。除去那对赤色的眼瞳与脸和身体上纹身般的纹路在两种形态下都维持了一致性，也让人无法怀疑他们的确是属于同一个存在。  
比自己矮上一头的少年拥有着苍白到不属于自然界的肤色，这让他身上与脸上血色的纹路更加鲜艳欲滴。虽然依旧保持着少年瘦削的形体，但已然可以看到微微隆起的肌肉块。从水里站起身的Alter抖抖头上的耳朵，像是努力压抑着不去甩头发一样。少年朝他伸出双臂，尾巴在背后扬起，慢慢地左右摇摆着。  
“抱抱。”  
少年开了口。  
“你都多大了！”  
听到他的话，少年的耳朵动了动，尾巴摆动的频率略微加快了些。  
“抱抱。”  
懒洋洋的声调，库夫林知道这是天生的，并非是少年刻意为之。自己看着长大的大猫在语言方面相当具有天赋，尽管寡言，然而Alter能够完全听懂自己的话，而且能够使用最恰当却又简短的语言来交流。  
大约也真的是因为懒吧。这个找到机会就向自己撒娇的家伙。  
不管是微微抖动的耳朵，还是摆动的尾巴，亦或是少年自身，不得不说实在是可爱得让人食指大动，完全无法拒绝那双朝自己伸出来的手。  
“你再大一点我就要抱不动了。”  
心甘情愿认输的库夫林让少年的双臂挂在自己肩膀上，自己先一步跨出浴缸，才托着Alter的屁股把他从浴缸里抱出来。  
获得小小胜利的少年抬腿环住对方的腰，像树袋熊一样地整个人挂在库夫林身上。  
少年的呼吸搔弄着他的耳朵，痒痒的。他歪歪脖子，Alter就蹭上来，用脸颊在他的耳际下方留下湿漉漉的印子。  
“你把水都蹭在我脸上了。”  
抱着少年往客厅的壁炉前走去，从两个人身上滴下的水在地板上留下一串反着光的水渍。  
“是脖子上。”  
闷在他耳边的声音隔着少年的嘴唇，听起来就像是要睡着了一样地慵懒。  
“不要就这么睡着啊。”  
本想在壁炉前的地毯上把Alter放下，耍赖的少年没有松开环着他脖子的胳膊，拽着他一起在地毯上滚个圈。  
浴缸里的水还没有放干净。库夫林挣扎着想要爬起来，少年却像八爪鱼一样的紧紧扒在他身上。  
谁说猫长大了就会越来越不亲近人的。  
“好好，我陪你在这晾毛。”  
听他这么说，Alter才松开手，只不过没过一会就趴在他腿上，手臂环着他的腰，闭上眼睛发出均匀的呼吸声。  
“真是……这么爱撒娇让我该拿你怎么办啊。”  
手指插进少年的发丝中，让柔软的丝线滑过自己的指腹，所谓的爱不释手大约就是这种感觉。


	10. Chapter 10

“你居然就真的把他养到快成年了，想想也真不容易。”  
“简直像养小孩，倒是比养你轻松点。”  
“滚，谁用你养过了。”

兄弟二人的日常通讯就像过去的每一次一样以互相揶揄结束。  
库夫林从椅子上站起身，随手揉搓了一下趴在椅子边的老虎耳后的绒毛，一声代表着舒适的呼噜传进他的耳朵。就像库丘林所说的那样，以西伯利亚虎的生态来说，Alter还有两个月就满三岁，这通常是一只雄虎步入性成熟的年龄。换句话说，他的大猫将会发情，标记地盘，循着母虎的味道跑出去也不知道什么时候会回来。  
但他还是不那么确定这件事。  
尽管从体型上来说，算上尾巴体长近四米的Alter的确已经是成年虎的大小，上次过称的时候也已经有350公斤重，但作为虎人来说在没有任何研究资料作为参考的情况下，库夫林也不敢妄下结论。  
每一天他都在认真地观察Alter的状态，甚至将测量体温的频率提高到早晚各一次，而没有任何异状的结果让他不知道是该高兴还是担心。  
二者皆有。  
他希望如果Alter发情能给自己一些预兆，至少能够让自己做好准备，心理上和物质上都算在内。  
虽然他也不知道让虎人去与西伯利亚虎繁殖会产生什么结果，也许是另一只虎人，或者普通的老虎——毕竟生下Alter的凯特只是一只普通的西伯利亚虎。

自然界总是能够凌驾于人类的预测能力之上，作为野生动物学家，库夫林比起很多人都更加深刻地体会到这件事。  
那是个四月的周三早晨，他输入电脑的笔记里如此记录着。毫无预兆的，Alter发情了。他先是在柔软的物体上踩奶，接着耸动下体，就像是交配的动作一样。这种模仿交配的行为并没有持续太久，大约一分钟过后便已经结束。交配行为后并没有精液残留，所以应该还处于模仿交配的状态，有待观察后续发展。  
然而事实上发生的事并不像野生动物学家所记录的这般平淡。  
记录中所谓的柔软的物体自然是Alter最常踩奶的地方——他的胸肌。睡得正香的库夫林就像是很多个早晨一样被富有节奏地按在自己胸前的爪垫踩醒。自从被他提醒过大猫的体重问题，Alter便小心地没有把力量全部加诸在他的身上，但没有丝毫停止这种喜好的迹象。  
至少他不会在踩奶时伸爪子，被迫从睡梦中清醒过来的野生动物学家抬手在身边摸索了一会，直到找到大猫的头，把手指插进对方头顶上的虎毛中。除去他所习惯的呼噜声之外，他还从Alter口中听到压低的咆哮声。  
这似乎有些奇怪，他的大脑还没来得及把这种反常的反应有逻辑地拼凑起来，大猫便挪动了一下身体，一条腿跨过他的腿，下半身跨坐在他的一条腿上，随即耸动起屁股。  
“Alter！”  
意识到对方在做什么的库夫林立刻打个激灵，用手肘支起上半身，想要把拿自己的大腿进行交配练习的大猫掀翻下去。然而那可是一只足有半吨多的大型食肉兽。  
“下去！Alter！”  
他的命令并没有获得执行，大猫的臀部依旧在快速地抖动着。  
“如果你需要解决生理问题的话至少找个跟你同体型的！”  
似乎这句话让他的大猫找回了一丝属于人类的理性。停下动作的Alter开始转换形态，按在他胸前的粗糙爪垫被柔软得多的掌心所替代。灰蓝色头发的少年赤身裸体地跨坐在他的一条腿上，尾巴高高地扬起，尖端因为兴奋而高频率地抖动着，而性器正骄傲地贴着他的大腿挺立在那。  
库夫林觉得自己似乎停止了呼吸。倒不是被已经转换为人形的虎人压的，他只是一时间无法对面前的状况产生应有的应对方式。  
他能够接受自己的大猫趴在自己身上嬉闹，只要别把他压死就行，但现在似乎脑子里有什么属于道德层面的东西在敲打着他，让他无法正确思考。  
比他矮半头的少年看向他的眼神依旧是刚刚属于食肉兽的那种饥渴，里面又混合了不知所措的慌乱。泛红的眼眶诉说着少年的急不可待，却显然不知道自己身上发生了什么，又该如何应对。动物的本能驱使着Alter双手撑在他的小腹上，前后摆动起臀部，继续刚才的纾解行为，让胀大的性器在他的大腿上继续摩擦。  
少年的动作总算把库夫林从呆滞中唤醒。他直起身体，双手握住少年的上臂迫使对方停下在他大腿上自赎的行为。而这换来Alter前所未有的剧烈反抗，他几乎要被少年挣脱自己的双手，最后只得环住对方的肩膀，把虎人抱在怀里，抚慰着那绷紧的背肌，试图让对方平静下来。  
“停下，Alter。你这么做是不对的。”  
他一面用掌心在Alter的后背上一次次拂过，一面对着少年低语。  
“教我。”  
没有尽全力挣脱的虎人干脆伸出手臂回抱住他，把下颌放在他的肩膀上，张开嘴唇，在他的耳边回应着。说完还不忘记用舌头舔了舔他的耳垂。  
大约所谓触电的感觉也不过如此，库夫林咽下挤到唇边呼之欲出的喘息声。  
他的虎人曲解了他的意思。也许是无心，更可能是有意为之。  
炙热的气息还在搔弄着他的耳廓。  
现在进行青春期性教育是不是有点晚？那如果教的话到底是按照老虎的教还是按照人类？被自己揽在怀里的少年已经开始不安分起来，贴在他大腿根部的性器透过布料传来灼人的热度。  
“教我。”  
少年又重复了一次。  
库夫林似乎听到自己脑海中有什么东西断掉的声音。  
叹口气，他扳着Alter的肩膀，让少年枕在自己腿上。  
“这不算是完全正确的解决方法，但总不能让你一直保持……这种状态等我去找能帮你正确结束发情期的另一只雌虎。现在只能暂时像人类一样靠自慰来结束发情，等天亮了我会找些老虎的繁殖视频给你。”  
“像人类一样没什么不好。”  
少年抿起嘴唇，眼神捕捉到他伸手握住自己那根挺立的性器，手指微微抖动的样子。  
“但你也是西伯利亚虎，手给我。”  
Alter疑惑地向他伸出手，摊开着掌心像是以为他要给自己什么东西一样。而养育者只能笑笑，握住那只手，让少年张开的手掌覆盖在性器上，然后把自己的手包裹上去。  
“像这样握住，用你觉得舒服的节奏上下揉搓套弄就行。属于人类的一半本能应该会引导你的手指去满足这种生理需要。”  
“难怪老虎不能这么做。”  
嘴里小声嘟囔着，却也被他的养育者听在耳朵里。虎人像库夫林引导的那样开始握住性器慢慢套弄起来。覆盖在他手背上的那只手并没有马上离开，而是握在上面以便适当地控制撸动的频率。  
本能使得Alter在找到最初的节奏之后，握住肉刃的手便迫不及待地上下移动着，柱身上凸起的青筋刮擦着他的掌心，带来少年从未体验过的快感。  
这使得他愈发的急迫起来。  
渴望更加强烈体验的少年不禁从床单上抬起屁股。用脚跟支撑着自己，窄细的腰胯一下一下地向上挺动，配合着撸动在圈起的手掌中抽插着。  
“啊……”  
舒适的呻吟声溢出少年的喉咙。就像他平时说话的语调一样，连这种时候也透着懒洋洋的感觉，只不过因为比起说话时略微拔高了音调而渗入一丝隐隐的色情意味。  
察觉到自己在想什么的库夫林觉得自己大约是禁欲太久了。  
严格来说，这是他的养子。他给他喂过奶，铲过屎，看着Alter从一个到处乱爬的小奶虎成长为现在这样的少年。而这个少年正在干着自己的手。  
在他晃神的时候，Alter反而从他的掌心里抽出自己的手转而覆盖在他的手背上，与他十指交叠着握在那炙热的性器上。他能够感觉到那蹭过掌心的龟头顶端在皮肤上留下潮湿的痕迹。  
他的拇指指腹按在淌出体液的小孔上揉捻着，显然他的大猫十分喜欢他的手指所带来的快感。那对赤色的瞳仁此刻正透过一层水雾盯着他，尽管在那视线之中的焦点有些涣散。长长的睫毛随着一次次挺动的窄胯垂下来，在下眼睑投下一层青灰色的阴影。他想知道那睫毛多翕动几次的话会不会在那下面看到泪滴沿着少年的脸颊淌落。  
那一定是愈发引人犯罪的景象。  
性器在他的掌心中抽插的频率加快起来，初次尝试满足自己的少年并没有控制欲望的余裕。  
“不……慢点……等……啊！”  
在几次激烈的顶动之后，Alter猛地停在那，嘴里胡乱地说着什么前言不搭后语的句子。湿漉漉的感觉涂在库夫林的掌心皮肤上，混着白浊的体液慢慢的沿着他的指缝渗出来，滴在床单上。  
那是尚未完全发育成熟的少年的精液的颜色。  
脱力的少年重重地倒回床上，将上半身的重量完全交付在库丘林的腿上，压得他动弹不得。  
他从床头的纸巾盒里抽出几张擦掉手中的精液，然后小心地放在床头柜上，免得它们掉在地上。明天他需要对精液进行化验，以便确认Alter的身体状况。事实上从一个研究者的角度来说，他应该现在就从床上爬起来，去完成化验。但睡裤里的那个支起布料的部分让他的研究必须等一等，至少等到他能心无旁骛的投入研究中。  
“感觉不错。”  
他的虎人依然在急促地喘息着，尽管已经比刚刚略微平缓了些。库夫林没有在与自己对视的眼瞳里看到水雾的痕迹，当然也没有残留在脸颊上的泪痕，一丝遗憾的情绪爬上给他的思绪，随即便被他压了下去。他希望自己的想法没有表现在脸上。  
“如果有雌虎的话会感觉更好么？”  
大猫的问题让他怔了下，脑海中浮现出老虎交配的画面。他摇摇头，把那情景从眼前甩掉。  
“这不是感觉好坏的问题，而是物种延续的正常规律。”  
虽然他并没有亲身体验过，但30秒的性行为加上射精后需要迅速避开免得被母虎咬到，无论如何都算不上感觉良好。但他当然不会告诉自己的大猫这个有些让人失望的事实。  
对于西伯利亚虎来说，物种延续自然要比享受性爱要重要得多。  
他的回答显然并没有让Alter觉得满意。少年啧了一声，抬起手臂勾住他的脖子，把他拉低到与自己鼻尖对鼻尖。  
“教我更多会觉得舒服的方法。”  
“你要知道自慰只是没有交配条件的时候缓解发情的手段。”  
他们太过于接近了，库夫林突然意识到。嘴唇几乎碰在一起，他能够感觉到大猫的呼吸扫过自己的嘴角。  
“我想学点别的，更舒服的。”  
“先从我腿上下去，快要……”  
他的大猫没有让他把句子说完。他的嘴唇与Alter的碰在一起，被磕在一块儿的牙齿硌得发疼。库夫林咧了下嘴，而少年灵活的舌头便趁机凑上来，在他分开的嘴唇与牙齿间舔了舔。  
这就错得更离谱了，无论是从接吻的方法上还是他们在接吻这件事本身来说。  
“等……”  
他撑着对方的胸口想要直起身，可他的大猫显然在化身成人类的时候依旧保留了西伯利亚虎的力量。  
“这感觉就不错，除了嘴唇有点疼。”  
低哑的声音不紧不慢地抚摸着他的嘴唇，他甚至能够从中听到一抹笑意。  
“那是因为你做的不对。”  
“教我。”  
“我不能……”  
“教我。”  
他的后颈再一次感觉到少年的力道，两个人的唇瓣再一次交叠在一起。  
懒洋洋的声音里难得的混入了一丝认真。  
他需要尽快结束这种被动的状态，至少也要从床上下去，到浴室解决一下自己的问题。  
只是教导接吻的方法而已，不管从谁那，他的大猫总要学会这个技能。他在心里这么说服着自己。  
一直在这片人烟稀少的土地上生活让他几乎要怀念接吻的感觉。  
不过就是唇瓣之间的接触与挤压，配合一点点舌头与牙齿的嬉戏，就能让库夫林感觉到心理与生理上的双重满足。  
也许心理上更多一些。  
松开被自己的牙齿好好照顾过的少年的下唇，微微充血的湿润唇瓣看起来像秋天的果实一样诱人。还在回味着第一次接吻的感觉的Alter总算放开他的后颈，让他得以直起腰，把虎人掀到床上，而自己赤着脚奔到浴室关上门。  
门外并没有传来Alter跟过来的声音，懒散的大猫显然此刻并不想离开舒适的床垫。库夫林靠在门上，拉下自己的睡裤，手指在被支起的布料上摸到一小块潮湿的痕迹。他有些懊恼地咂咂嘴，把挺立的性器从睡裤里解放出来，握在掌心里。  
他深吸了口气，闭上眼睛，但这无法将少年那泛着红晕汗津津的面庞从眼前抹掉。耳中隐隐回荡着对方的喘息与呻吟声，与他自己愈发粗重的喘息交织在一起。他仰起头，后脑重重地撞在门板上却浑然不觉，手指撸动的速度加快，指缝间传来湿润的触感。不自觉地咬住下唇，指腹抵在马眼上揉捻，他靠在门板上，整个身体都在打着颤。  
敲门声几乎与他未能压抑住的呻吟声同时响起来。  
“喂，你没事吧？”  
双腿软得支撑不住身体，库夫林慢慢滑坐在地上，在急促的呼吸中试图找到自己的声音。  
“没……没事……我洗个澡就出去。”  
门外没再传来任何声音让他松了口气，结果他又在地上坐了一阵子，也许有五分钟，或是十五分钟，他也不那么确定。


	11. Chapter 11

“你……对动物园里不想交配的动物……有什么解决办法没有？”  
思考了良久，库夫林还是连通了胞弟的视频电话。  
“哈？老哥你怎么突然关心起这个问题了？”  
“这不是秋天了嘛，很多动物都会在这时候交配繁殖。我就……好奇问问……”  
屏幕里那张与他极为相似的面孔对他眨眨眼，嘴角慢慢扬起来。库夫林忽然开始后悔自己提出这个问题。  
“老哥，该不会是你那只大猫发情了天天在屋里标地盘，不出去找雌虎吧？”  
他只得默默看天，翻了个白眼。  
“先说好了他没在屋里标地盘。”  
“反正就是没兴趣去找雌虎繁殖呗。”  
“毕竟Alter和一般的西伯利亚虎还不太一样，算是半个人类。”  
按住太阳穴，库夫林觉得自己口内仿佛还残留着少年的体味，那青涩的舌头还在舔弄着自己的嘴唇。拿起桌上的水杯，咕咚咕咚地灌下半杯，他试图用火辣的液体把随着记忆涌上的热度压下去。  
这样的反应并没有逃过与他自身仿佛镜像般互为表里的兄弟。  
“老哥啊……你该不会是对你的老虎出手了吧？”  
“我看起来像那么禽兽不如的人吗？”  
这问题连他自己都没信心去否定，特别是今早刚刚发生了那样的事之后。愈发觉得头疼的野生动物学家干脆两条胳膊都放在桌子上，手指按着太阳穴抱住了头。  
“……像。”  
“我就知道不该问你。”  
视频中的青年摸着下巴，渐渐收起打趣的笑意，沉思片刻才重新开了口。  
“所以到底是你不想他去……交配还是他自己不想去追着雌虎的屁股后面跑？”  
“……算是两者都有吧。说实话我也不知道自己怎么想的，早晨刚发生了那种事，现在都还没理出个头绪来。”  
“……那种……事？”  
库丘林没办法让自己忍住不问。这八卦百年都难得一见，更何况还是发生在他亲哥哥身上。  
“是不是我太拿他当作人类对待了，他才会把我当作……求欢的对象？”  
瞪了胞弟一眼，库夫林当然没打算和盘托出，他只需要找个人商量一下，或者说倾诉的意义远大于寻求解决办法。没有人比他更了解Alter，他也不指望真的能够从别人那获得答案。  
屏幕另一边的青年皱起眉，抬手捂住眼睛，一脸的痛不欲生。  
“你要是一直都这么想的，那你每天对他上下其手的行为岂不是更加禽兽不如了？”  
“……滚蛋！”  
这事其实不能细想。发生过早晨的事之后库夫林隐隐约约有那么点察觉到这其中的羞耻感，但因为没有任何人在口头上提醒他，他也就乐得不让自己去进一步思考这件事。现在被弟弟当面甩到自己脸上，简直无地自容，想要在地上扒个缝爬进去——在那以前最好先把库丘林拍成肉饼塞进去。  
“我说老哥啊，听刚才说话的意思，你是接受了？他是大猫的状态还是……不，肯定是人吧，不然太重口了……”  
“行了行了，你都快赶上八卦记者了。这根本不是重点。”  
“不不不，老哥，这才是重点啊！你既然都这么禽兽不如了，还有什么好疑惑的？”  
要是能沿着网线爬过去，库夫林恨不得现在就从屏幕里钻过去掐死这个弟弟，掐不死吓死也行。  
“我就知道跟你说也是浪费时间，挂了。”  
“哎老哥——”

恨恨地关上视频电话，野生动物学家再一次抱住了头，他现在也开始觉得自己禽兽不如。  
他不知道该怎么办。  
不，事实上他知道该怎么办。  
他只是不愿意承认，承认自己舍不得。

离开卧室的时候他的大猫还在床上睡，以少年的姿态。  
可他已经成年了，拥有自己的领地，能够捕猎，能够赶走前来侵犯地盘的食肉兽们。虎啸山林，每一块石头都要抖上一抖。  
与他离开卧室的时候一样，Alter霸占了大半张床，身体都斜到床尾，尾巴搭在腰上，似乎是听到他的动静似的，圆耳朵抖了抖。  
他把手放在灰蓝色的头发上，大猫颤了一下立刻凑得更近了些，把头整个埋进他的掌心里。  
手指插进柔软的发丝间，指腹揉搓着耳后的皮肤，放松的呼噜声从Alter的喉咙里传出来。  
他一定会想念这种感觉，只希望时间能够停留在此刻。  
他希望每一秒都留得长一些，想要用眼睛把他的大猫牢牢地刻印在记忆里。每一根毛发，每一寸肌肤都不放过，如果灵魂能够被看到的话，他恨不得把他吞下去，完完整整地融入自己的血肉之中。  
库夫林抽出手指，拍拍大猫的脊背。  
他听到了一声呜噜，Alter弓起背，伸直腿抻个懒腰，撩起一侧的眼皮瞟了他一眼。  
“起来，我有话对你说。”  
他的大猫撂下眼皮，闭着眼睛摸索着把头放在他的腿上，就像每次赖床的时候一样。  
“说。”  
“你先坐起来。”  
“我听着。”  
他叹了口气，允许了对方的耍赖。  
“你已经成年了。”  
“嗯。”  
“成年虎会离开家，开拓自己的领地，所以……”  
大猫撩起一侧的眼皮，懒洋洋地看着他。  
“所以？”  
“你该回到山林里去了，那才是你本该属于的地方。”  
这一次他的大猫没有回答，也没有合起眼，像以前似的装作没有听到他的话。那对赤色的眼瞳像是要看进他的脑海中，挖出他的真实想法一样的注视着他的脸。  
咳嗽了一声，库夫林别开脸，将那对眼瞳中自己的倒影拉扯开来。  
“这不是你真正的想法。”  
大猫合起眼，似是要睡个回笼觉。他只得把腿从对方的头下面挪开，让Alter落回床上。大猫不满地咕哝了一声。  
“这不重要，重要的是你该回去自己的栖息地，繁衍生息。而不是和人类赖在一起，你不属于这里，这里也没有你的位置。”  
“这是我的领地，我想在哪里就在哪里。”  
Alter打个哈欠，摸索着又要爬上他的腿，却扑个空。野生动物学家已经从床上站起身回到客厅。  
再次踏进卧室时，库夫林手里多了一把散弹枪。  
“离开这，别再让我说第二次。”  
他的大猫知道枪支的致命威力，是他一遍一遍教导的。只不过Alter依旧没有从床上爬起来，仅仅是躺在那撩起眼皮看着他。  
没有实质上的威胁很难让大猫离开自己，这一点库夫林比任何人都知道得透彻。  
他手中的散弹枪发出刺耳的轰鸣，小木屋的墙壁与玻璃窗随之发出不协调的共鸣声。后坐力带来的震颤让他的虎口一阵发麻，子弹在床边的地板上留下一片密密麻麻的弹孔。  
Alter几乎从床上跳起来。四肢蹲伏在床上的大猫弓起背，指甲陷进床单里，尾巴上的毛炸起来，不安的左右甩动着，喉咙里发出低哑的吼声。  
背起耳朵的大猫显然没有想到他会真的开枪。  
“走吧，这里不是你应该呆的地方。”  
跳下床的西伯利亚虎已经是完整的野兽形态。Alter没有离开，而是试图再次靠近他，像过去每一次他生气的时候那样蹭蹭他的小腿。  
库夫林咬紧嘴唇，生怕一旦出声便会听到自己打着颤的声音。手中的枪再一次举起，抵上大猫靠过来的额头。  
刚刚射击过后的枪筒依旧炙热，烫得Alter呜噜一声向后小跳了半步。  
向门的方向晃晃枪口，示意大猫离开。库夫林不得不悄悄将搭在扳机上的手指收回，免得抖得太厉害而违背自己意愿地走火。齿间能够感觉到自己的嘴唇也在发抖，吞下的唾液中带着熟过头的松子的苦涩味。  
也许还有不能当着对方的面流下的眼泪的味道。  
大猫低吼了一声，不死心地与他对峙着。  
库夫林不知道他们站在原地过去了多久。  
也许是十分钟，也许是半小时。  
手中的散弹枪意外的重，他并不觉得疲累，仅仅是觉得眼睛一直都快要出汗一样。  
他们不可能永远这么站在这，总有一方最终会妥协，会认输。  
库夫林确保自己不是先认输的那一个。  
大猫低下头，喉咙里发出的吼声听起来已经没有了撒娇的意味。  
Alter转过身去的刹那库夫林以为自己会丢下枪奔过去拦住他。  
他只是站在那，看着大猫一步一回头地离开卧室，消失在他的视线里。  
楼下的木屋门传来吱呀的响声。接着呯的一声像是将他与外面的，属于Alter的世界隔绝开一样地关闭了。  
库夫林依旧站在那，手里的枪不堪重负一样地落在地上，发出嗵的一声。  
他抬起手，遮住脸，却还是没来得及拦住脸颊上淌下的泪水。


	12. Chapter 12

如果度日如年是这种感觉的话，库夫林觉得自己像是一下子老了十几岁。他相信自己的选择并没有错，Alter具备在野外生存的所有能力，甚至在一年前的冬天便已经能够独自跑出去拖回只狍子作为大雪阻隔了交通之后的食物补给。他的大猫已经是这片山林的王，现在该是他们的王回到他的王国。  
但是库夫林此刻却只能任凭悔恨的感情侵蚀自己的内心，却不知道自己究竟是在后悔当初救下嗷嗷待哺的幼兽还是后悔在此之后将之视若己出一般的养育，又或是没能拒绝掉发情时的Alter向他索取慰藉。  
他抱着头陷在沙发里整整三天，除去维持生存必要的饮食之外无法去做任何事，连电脑的开机键都像是布满了带毒的尖刺在阻止他去继续工作一样。  
只要一闭上双眼，他就能够看到Alter趴在自己脚边，用脸颊蹭着自己的小腿。厚实的背毛触手可及，他甚至能够感觉到指尖穿过表层略微刺手的虎毛，探进柔软的绒毛里去。  
还有少年炽热的呼吸拂过他的耳际，在那上面烙下看不见的痕迹。  
他觉得自己简直要发疯。

第四天的早晨，也许是早晨，或是中午，库夫林被门外传来的抓挠门板的声音惊醒。他不记得自己是什么时候蜷在沙发上睡着，连毛毯都没有盖在身上。头重脚轻一般地蹒跚着蹭到门边，在开门的一霎那他隐约意识到自己也许应该把枪拿在手里。  
如果就此被野兽袭击的话，对于一个野生动物学家来说很难说是否算作一种死得其所的结局。  
敞开的木屋门被一只巨大的成年狍子挡住三分之一，甚至无法迈出腿去。  
不，库夫林在内心里纠正，是被狍子的尸体挡住三分之一。  
在狍子后面蹲坐着的是他的大猫。  
“你这是……”  
他以为他的大猫已经永远离开这里，回到了属于他的森林。可对方只是像每一次大雪封山的时候一样跑出去狩猎，并且带回一只比过去都要巨大的猎物。  
然而秋天的贝加尔地区并不需要特别的狩猎补给。  
他疑惑的表情显然是将想法传达给了大猫。Alter用头将狍子朝着他的方向拱了拱，像是要把它推进小屋里一样。当然狭窄的门框不足以让一只如此巨大的猎物挤进来，而大猫也没有勉强继续推下去。如果要用行为的目的性来解释的话，他看起来更像是要将猎物交到库夫林手中一样。  
大猫翘起尾巴，抖抖脖子上蓬松的毛发，发出低沉的吼声。  
不带丝毫威胁的，像是在炫耀自己捕到的猎物一样地看着他。  
野生动物学家隐约意识到对方的意图。  
Alter的求偶行为并没有因为生理上的疏解而停止。向求爱的对象献上猎物是时常发生在野生西伯利亚虎身上的一种行为，既为了讨好对方，也为了展示自己优越的捕猎能力。他的大猫这三天来都在寻找猎物，直到捕猎到如此巨大的一只狍子并且拖回自己的面前，就为了将求偶的行为继续下去。  
“你不能这样做Alter，你选错了求偶的对象。在附近的山林里还有其他的西伯利亚虎，你的同类，他们才是你需要去追求并且繁衍生息的目标。”  
他的大猫抖抖耳朵，歪过头，开始用舌头舔舐沾在前爪上的血迹。  
库夫林的心脏猛地抽紧了一瞬，他直勾勾地盯着Alter的爪子，直到辨别出那并非是大猫的血。  
像过去很多次一样，他的大猫对于自己不喜欢的要求甚至是命令选择了无视。  
“Alter，你必须离开这里，你不属于这。”  
说着，野生动物学家关上门，将狍子的尸体和他的大猫一并关在门外的世界中。  
大猫的吼声穿过门板，敲打在他的脊背上。  
库夫林发现自己的心脏竟然从看到Alter的瞬间便一直仿佛冲出胸膛一般地剧烈跳动着。他抬起手捂在胸前，指腹下的鼓动依然没有丝毫恢复平静的迹象。他闭上眼，将头靠在门上，无法克制地扬起嘴角。  
单单是再次见到他的大猫便已经令他雀跃不已。他简直要怀疑自己像是陷入热恋的少年，被荷尔蒙支配的大脑无法进行丝毫理性思考。  
可惜他不是。  
他是多么渴望再看一眼他的大猫，再一次把脸埋进那算不上柔软却极其温暖的背毛里去。还有那时常搭在他肩膀上的厚实爪垫，尽管粗糙，却让他总是将手指放在上面流连不已。他的大猫的一切都是完美的，理应属于这片茂密而又最富余生机的森林。  
他的嘴角垂下来，慢慢地滑坐在地上。门口的地板显得比平日还要冷些，壁炉里的余烬正在顽强地试图在熄灭前散尽最后一丝热量。库夫林将脸埋在膝盖上，清冷的空气已经使他再无睡意。

再次见到大猫像是把野生动物学家从地狱的大门口拉回了人间。  
库夫林重新升起壁炉里的火焰，把堵在门口的狍子尸体分成小块放进冰箱，而大多数内脏都进了猎犬们的肚子。他在浴室把自己清理干净，刚刚走进浴室时镜子里倒映出的样子连他自己都吓了一跳。长发一缕一缕地被狍子血黏在一起，脸颊到下颌上的胡茬已经足够留下阴影。缺乏饮食与睡眠让他的赤瞳显得更加深陷进眼窝里，乍一看就像是刚爬出地狱的恶鬼——也许这也不完全算错。  
他的大猫已经在他出门解决掉狍子尸体之前不见了踪影，也许是死了心，也许是去寻找新的猎物。他不敢肯定，也无从知晓。  
他怀着不可告人的内心希望是后者。

四天后，像是回应库夫林的期望一样，他的大猫又一次带着猎物挠开他的门——这次是一只公驯鹿，华丽的鹿角一直戳在窗户上。而他再一次赶走了他的大猫，费了更大的劲把驯鹿塞进冰柜，而猎犬们仿佛提前过了个圣诞节。  
这一次他并没有那么难过的感觉，他知道自己没办法再赶走Alter第四次，只要大猫还没有放弃。

然后他等了整整一星期，从满怀希望等到几近绝望。  
库夫林不敢离开小木屋太远，原本的研究工作也在Alter离开之后已经停摆了大半个月。每隔一段时间他都会忍不住透过窗口向外观望，而每一次回应他期待的都是空空如也的门廊。  
纠结着失望与后悔的荆棘缠绕上他的心脏，尽管理智在提醒他，也许这次一他真的成功让大猫回到森林，回到原本就属于他的世界，然而感情却在荆棘的尖刺中鲜血淋漓。

当然，这个故事不会就此难过地迎来一个悲伤的结局。  
第八天的傍晚，挠门声让库夫林从沙发上跳起来，三步并作两步地奔到门前，唰地打开。他的大猫的爪子还停在半空，像是还在抓挠着门板一样。他蹲下来，抱住他的大猫，用脸蹭着大猫脖子上温暖的毛发，手指陷进厚实的背毛里——就像他梦见了无数次的样子。  
大猫怔了一下，也许是被吓了一跳，或是没有立刻理解到底发生了什么，像尊雕像一样地坐在那被他抱着，蹭着，来不及做出任何回应。  
“我再也不会让你走了，Alter，就算是你想走都不行。”  
大猫绷紧的身体软下来，用嘴角蹭蹭他的脸颊，伸出舌尖在那上面舔了舔。是他熟悉的混合了野兽的血腥与泥土的气息。


	13. Chapter 13

将Alter赶进浴室之后，库夫林才又陷入天人交战的局面。拿着浴巾站在浴室门外的野生动物学家十分清楚自己的决定会带来怎样的结果，而他却并没有做好去面对的心理准备。  
他只想要他的大猫回来，可当Alter真的回来了，他依旧要面对一只还在求偶的大猫，而对象是自己。在感情上他已经接受自己无法忍受Alter离开这个事实，但在道德层面上，还是有道过不去的坎横在他面前。  
浴室里始终没有响起花洒的簌簌水声。  
忽地浴室门在他面前打开，已经变成人形的少年裸着身体站在那看着他。  
“别想再赶我走。”  
少年说着抓住他的手腕，有力的指节紧紧扣在上面，生怕他再让自己离开一样。  
库夫林忽然觉得心里有什么东西坍塌了似的。  
他摇摇头，用没被抓着的那只手揉揉少年的头发。  
“你这么抓着我怎么给你洗澡，到浴缸里去，出去这几天搞得一身的泥巴和血迹。”  
听他这么说，Alter怔了半刻，绷紧的肩膀松下来，掐着他手腕的指节尽管没有放开，却也没有像刚才抓得那么紧。一对赤色的兽瞳眨了眨，凑近他，伸出舌尖在他的脸颊上轻轻舔了舔。  
像是在确认什么似的，又或者是在表达感激。库夫林说不好，但又觉得没必要问那么清楚。  
少年这才听话的迈进浴缸里，手里还攥着他的手腕。  
野生动物学家不禁笑起来。  
“你这么抓着可就没办法洗澡了。”  
可少年还是不依不饶地不松手。  
库夫林只好也迈进浴缸，一只手拿着花洒，动作别扭地拨开开关。还没来得及烧热的水浇了少年一身，而库夫林也被像老虎形态一样甩着水的少年溅了一脸的凉水。  
“Alter！”  
“水太冷了！”  
说着少年便往他怀里钻，也不管他睡衣已经被溅得半透，湿哒哒地贴在身上。  
好在库夫林本来便没打算让衣服干着出去。  
比普通人体温高上那么几度的少年身体贴在他的胸前，他不由得心里打个突，刚刚在门口被岔开的焦灼感又涌了回来。  
花洒流下的水渐渐暖起来，却远比不上少年的体温那样滚烫。  
抬起头看向他的赤瞳上覆盖着浴室里渐渐升腾起的水雾，尽管如此也无法掩去那之中浓郁的情愫。  
库夫林看在眼里，同时感觉到身前传来的力道。他一直都忽视了自己的大猫在化为人形时也依然保留了原本的力量。  
那力道压制着他坐在浴缸里，而少年跨坐在他腿上，像是防止他跑掉一样。  
压低身体的Alter凑在他脖颈间闻了闻，复又直回身歪着头露出疑惑的神情。  
“人类都会明明发情了却还要去拒绝吗？”  
“人类不会像动物一样发情。”  
大猫的问题让他斩钉截铁地纠正对方，但也没有试图从Alter的压制中挣扎出来。无处安放的双手只得搭在浴缸边上，原本拿在手里的浴巾早就被扔在瓷砖地上皱成一团。  
Alter的疑惑并没有解除。带着那副迷茫的表情，大猫又凑近他的脖子用力嗅了嗅。  
“可是你的味道明明与刚才不一样了，就像那天你在教我自慰的时候一样。”  
“那不是……”  
一时语塞，野生动物学家发现自己没办法否认由于生理反应而带来的气味上的变化，但如果将之解释为发情似乎又不是那么容易接受。  
坐在他大腿上的少年向前挪了挪，微微抬头的性器贴在他的小腹上，与他睡裤下支起小帐篷的部分贴在一起。窄胯缓缓地前后摆动着，近乎成熟的肉刃隔着布料与他的那根摩擦起来。  
他深深地吸了口气。  
涌入鼻腔的是水蒸气的味道，少年的混了森林里的泥土与野兽的味道，还有发情的荷尔蒙的味道。  
“Alter……”  
“嗯……？”  
拖长的鼻音在浴室里逐渐厚重起来的水雾中显得愈发柔软，他觉得耳朵又麻又痒，而此刻少年逐渐加重的呼吸声并不能降低这种不适感。  
“我说过这么做是错的。”  
“那就教我……怎么做是对的？”  
嘴上说着，Alter又一次凑近他的脸，摆动臀部的动作却没有停下。  
被水汽浸润的柔软唇瓣贴上他的，带着点小心翼翼的试探与生涩。直到他叹口气，放下手臂揽住少年的腰，回吻住对方探寻的嘴唇。  
被他的手臂揽住，Alter终于不再不安分地动来动去，眯起眼，趁他松口喘气的时候伸出舌尖舔舔他的下唇。引得野生动物学家含住那湿滑的舌尖，再一次吻上去。  
不再像之前的浅尝辄止。  
原本揽在少年腰上的手沿着脊背划到脑后，似是抚慰实则更像是禁锢，闯进少年口中的舌头搅着他的纠缠在一起，被扣住的颈项动弹不得也脱离不开。  
少年的喉咙里发出模糊的呜咽声，像是大猫舒适的呼噜又像是挣脱不得的抗拒。可他的养育者已经没有心思去在意到底是哪一种。  
松开少年被吻得肿起的下唇，库夫林用拇指抹掉对方嘴角渗出的口涎。  
“这才是接吻。”  
Alter张开嘴喘息着把头靠在他掌心里，一点力气都不愿意用一样。  
“你教过了，虽然不太一样，我想学点更多不知道的东西。”  
大猫懒洋洋的样子和发言让库夫林笑起来。  
“别急，我会教你，但你要先洗个澡，我可不想抱一个身上有跳蚤的家伙。”

用水冲洗着少年灰蓝色的长发的时候，他听到Alter咕哝着“我才没有跳蚤”。  
也许是对后面的“教学”抱着极大的期待，又或者是离开了这些天让Alter变得更加黏人，连吹风机这种他一直讨厌的东西都没有表现出明显的抗拒，乖乖坐在浴缸边让库夫林给他吹干头发。  
少年柔软的发丝轻轻滑过他的指缝，被温热的风吹得扬起来，轻飘飘地落在不知不觉间已经变得宽阔的肩膀上。  
关掉吹风机放回架子上，库夫林弯下腰，在Alter的肩膀上轻轻印上嘴唇。  
对方不解地抬起脸，就着他的高度，也学着他的样子吻了他的脸颊。

“你答应过要教我，不许反悔。”  
少年的声音搔弄着他的耳朵。  
“嗯，绝不反悔。”


	14. Chapter 14

“你从5个月的时候就不抱我了。”  
抱着他的脖子，像树熊一样把两条长腿攀在他腰上的少年一副库夫林不这么抱着他就不肯走的样子。  
“说得轻松，你那时候已经那么大了，根本抱不动啊！”  
本想用手比划一下小老虎当时的尺寸，可他完全腾不开手，事实上库夫林只能托住把自己当成猫爬架的大猫的屁股，免得他摔下去，更是为了自己的颈椎不要被勒断。  
还好人形的Alter没有保留西伯利亚虎状态时的重量，只不过，就算如此那也是个一米七多，身体结实的少年。常年的野外考察让库夫林拥有一般实验室科学家不具备的强健体魄，可抱着少年从浴室走到卧室也不是一件轻松的事。  
在将少年从自己身上扒下来扔上床和坐在床上让对方下来之间，库夫林选择了后者。  
他拍拍Alter的屁股，大猫在他耳边发出不情愿的呜噜声。  
“下来，我得去准备点东西，不然你会很不舒服。”  
“真的？”  
狐疑的声音传进他的耳朵里。  
“都到这地步了，骗你干什么，快下去。”  
在他的催促下，Alter这才爬下他的腿，晃着尾巴爬到床头靠在立起来的枕头上。  
库夫林不得不把视线从少年搭在床上上下扑腾的尾巴尖上挪开。  
即便仅仅是对方本能的反应，然而却是观者有心。野生动物学家觉得自己似乎是被那条尾巴骚着心里的痒处，想要把它赶出来却又有些欲罢不能。他不想承认这或许是自己的性癖之一，哪怕是现在才发现，但一旦说出来连自己都不愿意相信。  
他别过头干咳了一声，在大猫探寻的目光下仿佛逃跑一样地奔到浴室。  
对于第一次尝试性行为的大猫来说，前期准备是库夫林最在意的一件事。当然他并没有在浴室找到专用的润滑液。从未将它作为生活必需品的野生动物学家自然不会在家里放上一瓶，可真到了用的时候就不免局促起来。翻箱倒柜之后他只得拿着一罐凡士林回到卧室，虽然效果肯定比不上润滑液，但作为代替品也算是聊胜于无。  
少年看着他手里的东西，歪着头对他撇撇嘴。  
“我不喜欢那玩意。”  
“我知道，但它能让你舒服点。”  
见少年皱起的眉没有放松的意思，库夫林摇摇头，把凡士林放在床头柜上，自己在床边坐下，抬手揉了揉少年的头发。  
“我可不想因为这种事让你受伤，到时候到底是带你去医院还是去看兽医都是个问题，估计你哪个都不想见。”  
他不确定Alter有没有把自己的话听进去。大猫只是一如既往地把脸贴在他的掌心上，十分享受他的抚摸。  
如果不是大猫伸出舌头舔舔他的掌心，他甚至觉得今天只需要抱着大猫安稳地睡一觉，让自己那看起来十分憔悴的黑眼圈能够消下去一点。  
湿滑的舌尖带着大猫特有的温度在他的掌心上反复舔舐着，Alter甚至为了防止他再一次落荒而逃用手紧抓着他的手腕。  
“说好的，教我。”  
“当然。”  
见抽不回手，库夫林便也干脆放任对方抓着自己，把另一只手也放到大猫的脸颊上，在对方的视野完全被自己占据的时候吻了上去。  
去他的什么禽兽不如，什么道德观吧。  
少年没有多少经验，但充满了好奇心与学习能力。感觉到他的舌头舔着自己的嘴唇便张开嘴让他进来，学着他的样子用舌尖在他的舌面上舔弄，惹得库夫林脱掉半湿的睡衣丢在地板上，扣着少年的后颈，整个人爬到床上与不知天高地厚的小家伙滚在一起。少年修长的腿圈上他的腰，抱住他脊背的手将他搂得更紧，完全不知退缩为何物，用嘴唇和舌头与他角逐。  
说到底大概还是野生动物的本性使然，更何况还是这其中最蛮横霸道的那一种。  
松开少年被自己吻得肿起来的嘴唇，库夫林直起身，把缠在自己腰上的腿拉起来一条放在肩膀上。而他的大猫则因为突然失去了覆盖在身上的体温而不耐烦地抖着尾巴尖，扭着腰，用耻骨抵在他的胯间蹭来蹭去。  
倒吸一口气，库夫林不得不按住对方的大腿，示意Alter不要缠得这么紧。  
大猫抖抖耳朵，懒洋洋地慢慢放下腿，同时他的养育者也感觉到肩膀上的重量一下子都压了下来。  
无奈地从床头抓起那罐凡士林，库夫林不出意外地看到Alter撇撇嘴。  
尽管他觉得就算是专门的润滑液对方也不会喜欢，但这是以后的问题。  
扭开盖子从里面挖出一块放在手心里等待着体温将它软化，至少这玩意里面没什么乱七八糟的东西，不至于让Alter在做完之后有什么不良反应。  
见他一直没动作，大猫显然有点不耐烦，放在他肩膀上的小腿晃荡着用脚后跟瞧着他的脊背，尾巴也在有节奏的拍打着床单。  
“别急，你需要学会有耐心，至少把你捕猎时的耐心拿出来点怎么样？”  
大猫从鼻子里发出不屑的哼声，闲着没事干的双手摸到下腹，握住挺立的阴茎慢慢揉搓起来。  
库夫林当然知道自己的大猫不会具备人类的羞耻心，但这种反应也是他始料未及的。比起对方，他发现一直在盯着那双上下撸动的手的自己反而觉得脸上发烫。Alter适时伸出粉红色的舌头舔舔嘴唇更是为这种羞耻感添上一把燃烧的薪火。  
“好了么？”  
大猫透露出些许喘息的声音突然让他回了魂，库夫林这才意识到自己因为对方的动作而怔在那好一会。  
别过脸咳嗽一声，他让自己往后坐了坐，肩上的小腿滑到脚踝，用脚后跟勾着他的肩膀。  
手心里的凡士林已经因为他的体温变得柔软湿滑，尽管并非是液体也足以起到润滑的作用。他把丢在床脚的靠垫拿起来垫在少年屁股下，不得不暂停自赎的大猫发出不满的咕哝声。

紧闭的穴口就像他过去给大猫做身体检查时一样，与人类并没有任何不同，除了那条摆来摆去的尾巴之外。手指按上去的时候周围的褶皱瑟缩了一下，刚好把指腹上的凡士林吞进去一半。将手指上剩下的那半在穴口的褶皱上抹开，不出意外看到Alter脸上浮现出怪异的表情。  
“我记得小时候……”  
“那不一样。”  
“真的？”  
“当然。”  
“真的只是帮我……”  
“你闭嘴，我说不一样就不一样。”  
虽然Alter没再刨根问底，库夫林还是觉得刚刚紧张又羞耻的感觉消散掉了大半。而且他不禁觉得虎人的记忆力未免太好，连个把月大时的事都记得那么清楚。  
脑子里想着小老虎过去的种种，他手上不免慢下来，直到肩膀挨了大猫一脚。  
“腿酸了。”  
“忍忍就好。”  
心里想的却是再过会大约对方压根没精力管是不是腿酸的问题。  
两个人之间这么一来一往的打了会儿岔，大猫的身体倒是放松下来，加上他不紧不慢地把凡士林涂满了穴口，库夫林探进一根手指的时候没有收到预料中的抗拒。  
如果不是Alter的手指正抓着身边的床单的话，他甚至要以为对方不像人类一样有感觉。  
那对赤色的兽瞳正眯起来看着他，脸上疑惑的表情摆明了还是不太能接受他所谓的准备工作。  
库夫林用空出来的手安抚的拍拍对方的大腿，探进后穴的手指在肠壁上摸索着，直到那对眯着的双眼猛地睁大，平放在床上的腿支起来，同时带着大猫的屁股也抬离了靠垫。  
身体落回床上的时候伴随着加重的喘息声，尽管没有放下支起来的腿，大猫也没有将打开的双腿收拢起来。  
“刚刚……那是什么？”  
声音打着颤，显然Alter对于从未经受过的刺激很难不抱着一丝警惕。还好库夫林从那声音里听到了更多兴奋与好奇。  
“会让每个男性觉得舒服的前列腺。”  
面对他的回答，对方一脸疑问的表情让他笑出了声。  
“先别管是什么，感觉怎么样？”  
“有点……奇怪……”  
“第一次肯定会觉得有点奇怪，除此以外呢？”  
大猫犹疑着露出回味的表情。  
“还有点……舒服。”  
“这就对了。”  
他的手指再一次擦过刚刚找到的那个位置让大猫的下半身再一次弹了起来。  
“别……”  
“嗯？我以为你喜欢这样？”  
因为“奇怪”的感觉而咬住嘴唇的Alter瞪了他一眼。  
“别停。”  
勾起了嘴角的库夫林在大猫眼里就像是藏起了熏好的狍子肉不给自己吃的时候的表情。

逐渐融化开来的凡士林在手指和肠壁的摩擦下融化为乳白色的滑腻液体，随着每一次手指的抽离而牵出丝来。大猫的呻吟声在安静的小木屋中显得愈发清晰，快感中又伴随着情欲得不到满足的焦躁。踩在床单上的脚跟胡乱蹬着床面，库夫林的肩膀上也时不时感觉到突然加重的压力。  
他觉得他的大猫应该已经准备好了。  
就算没有准备好，对方的耐心也已经所剩无几。  
从肠道里抽出手指，随手将带出来的润滑液与体液的混合物胡乱涂抹在自己的阴茎上。他完全不需要自己去撸两下做点什么准备，兴奋的性器已经打着颤贴在对方的大腿上，顶端吐出的前液在雪色的皮肤上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。  
而他的大猫喘息着眯着眼看着他，张开嘴，对他比了个“教我”的口型，却没有发出声音。  
还好他已经确认过虎人不会在人形的状态下30秒结束战斗。  
就算是的话他也会把对方操到再硬起来，多高潮几次。

挤进后穴的阴茎比起手指还是粗壮得多。肠道内的润滑液被推挤着从穴口与肉刃的缝隙处淌出来，沿着会阴流到尾巴根上，又被甩来甩去的尾巴蹭得到处都是。大猫的喉咙里发出难受的呜咽声，刚刚的不耐烦化成了苦闷的表情，带尖爪的手指却只是更深地陷进床单里，没有用来阻止他进一步深入。  
看着收紧的穴口一寸一寸的将粗大的阴茎吞入到底，说没有获得身心的满足感绝对是骗人。库夫林深深地呼出刚才不自觉屏住的气息，俯下身轻轻吻着少年皱起来的眉间。  
“你……说过会舒服的……”  
“我没说过。”  
“你说过。”  
“没说过。”  
“你说过。”  
“好吧我说过。”  
吮吸着那还能与自己斗嘴的舌头，手指从乳尖一路照顾到因为疼痛而半软下来的阴茎。指腹下的海绵体随着他的揉搓而再一次恢复之前精神奕奕的样子。  
无法出声的少年用手推开他的脸。  
“感觉好点了？”  
“看也知道了。”  
“倒是不用看，用手摸着就知道了。”  
他觉得肩膀上又挨了一下，抬手却抓个空。大约是真的觉得腿酸了，Alter的腿沿着他的手臂滑下来，和另一条腿一起圈上他的腰，脚跟在他的臀缝上面的那一小块皮肤上蹭个不停。  
他打个激灵，自己都不知道那个位置也会成为敏感点。  
大猫扬起嘴角对着他得意地笑。  
他很快就会让这个家伙笑不出来。  
抽出大半阴茎重重顶了进去，果然少年扬起的嘴角立刻歪了形状，唇瓣里吐出悦耳的呻吟声。  
被对方的双腿圈住腰没办法大幅度地抽插，却也加快了频率，咕啾咕啾的体液搅弄声很快与呻吟声混成了情欲的和弦。  
他捏住少年的窄胯，手指在挺巧的屁股上揉弄。像是在回应他的爱抚一样，Alter挺起腰，在他手中摆动着胯部一次次将插进后穴的阴茎吞入得更深。穴口每一次都像意犹未尽一般紧紧含着肉刃，直到被扯得翻出艳丽的软肉，再被阴茎操回穴口内。

弥漫在空气中的情欲味道仿佛渗进皮肤肌理中一般令人欲罢不能。  
汗水沿着库夫林的鼻尖和脸颊淌落在少年白皙的肌肤上，与浮在那上面的汗滴一起随着修长的肌肉线条滑落在身下的床单上。  
少年皱起眉，即将高潮的快感让他握住自己的阴茎随着后穴内那个让他激烈地扭动着屁股的位置被一次次碾过的节奏上下撸动。这感觉与他自慰时截然不同。他觉得屁股发麻，快感由内而外地穿过他的尾椎，向前延伸到阴茎上，向后扩散到尾巴尖。他收紧手指，来不及用指腹去摩擦龟头便挺起腰。乳白色的体液从他的指缝溅出来，他大张着嘴，口内尝到一股腥涩味。他不知道自己到底发出了怎样的声音，只觉得耳朵嗡嗡响，视野中一片空白。  
身体瘫软下去的少年剧烈地喘息着，库夫林俯下身亲吻着少年的嘴角，从那上面尝到了精液的味道。他咂咂嘴，决定不去在意这种小问题。埋在Alter后穴中的阴茎已经在少年高潮时夹紧屁股的瞬间缴械投降，此刻正享受随着呼吸收缩蠕动的软肉的抚慰。  
他的大猫撩起眼皮看了他一会，他撑起身体，露出得意的笑容。  
“我没说错吧？”  
“什么没说错？”  
“就是很舒服这事。”  
“你不是说自己没说？”  
“我说了啊。”  
“你没说。”  
“我说了。”  
“没说。”  
“说了。”  
“没说。”  
“你不信咱们就再试试。”  
“等等，不是这样的吧。”


	15. Chapter 15

大猫的成长速度总是令库夫林发出难以言喻的惊叹。当然以西伯利亚虎的生态来说，雄虎3岁时开始发情，由此可以算作成年虎，其后随着雌虎的发情期而进行交配产仔都是正常的行为，但对于能够转变成人类的虎人来说，3岁还是矮他半头的少年模样，而到了4岁时，却已经能够与他平视，体格上也比他还要健壮，智力与学习能力完全属于一个正常的成年男性的水平就只能说叹为观止了。  
抚摸着趴在身边赖床的大猫耳后的绒毛，库夫林回想着一年前发生的“小”插曲，觉得即便自己的决定或许改变了Alter接下来的一生，但再让自己选择一次的话也不会有任何改变。  
这一年来，将小木屋也作为领地一部分的大猫不但赶走了两只在领地边缘疯狂试探的西伯利亚虎，还吓跑了三批盗猎者——从结果来讲是好事没错，但也加重了野生动物学家的担忧。

“下次再发现盗猎者的痕迹记得先回来找我，带上猎犬们和武器，甚至通知武装巡山队一起去比较好。”  
给变成人形的Alter擦着药，库夫林小心地将纱布盖在被子弹擦过而烧伤的上臂上。  
“等你们过来他们早就带着盗猎的动物跑了。”  
大猫抖抖耳朵，不怎么上心的语气。  
“那也好过你被子弹打伤。”  
“可这样他们还会来的。”  
鼓起腮帮，一脸不耐烦的Alter对着突然绑紧的纱布呲了呲牙。  
“至少我们会加强防备。像你这样自己顺着陷阱追踪过去，万一被他们的枪打到谁还能救你。”  
“不会被打到啦！”  
“你以为我给多少只老虎收过尸，还是骨头和皮都不在一个麻袋里那种，这次你只是擦破皮才是万幸。”  
“轻点！疼！”  
从绷带上放下手，库夫林深深地叹口气。  
“答应我别再冒这种险，还有，记得把项圈戴上。”

野生动物学家的担忧并不是毫无理由的。即便Alter比普通的西伯利亚虎更加熟悉猎枪与人类，但不代表他一定能够每一次都从盗猎者的枪口下毫发无损的离开。毕竟他作为老虎再怎么强壮也还是有体力与速度上的极限，与子弹的杀伤力比起来这些什么都算不上。

额头抵在大猫的胸前，掌心抚摸着对方的后颈，库夫林希望自己的担忧能够传递给对方知道。

“那个东西挂在脖子上会和毛缠在一起，而且变成人之后又太松太沉了。”  
大猫闭起眼，用没有受伤的那侧手臂揽住他的腰。  
“记得变成老虎前戴上就行，以后我再想办法弄个轻点的。我可不想什么时候真出了事，连找都找不到你……”  
更重的话库夫林没有说出口。万一，如果真有个万一，他怕自己连大猫的尸体都找不到。  
但好歹话也说到了这个份上，Alter低下头用下颌蹭蹭他的脸颊，示意自己会照做。

大猫脖子上的颈圈里装着微型GPS发射器和体征监测仪，刚拿到手的时候库夫林颠了颠也觉得太沉，便赶忙联系大学时认识的朋友帮忙改装成更轻便的。现在用的已经是改装过两次，重量也减轻了一半的版本，但总归也还是在Alter需要变成人类时不那么便利。  
“改装费用不是问题，不管什么高科技材料，你尽管用，能让他戴上之后不用摘下来，没什么感觉最好。”  
被他提了一堆要求的友人按住额角对他点了头，说是需要等三个月以及一笔价格不菲的材料费。库夫林二话不说地把钱转账了过去。

结果在拿到定做的项圈前，略显笨重的老版本派上了用场。

那是个傍晚，Alter突然不见了影子。任凭库夫林拎着一桶还冒着热气的新鲜猪肉扯开嗓子喊了半天也没能把它喊出来。慌了神的野生动物专家不得不启动电脑，用全球卫星定位来寻找戴在对方脖子上的项圈。没想到这东西这么快就派上用场，他一方面在内心里佩服自己有先见之明，另一方面也对大猫把自己的叮嘱听在耳朵里稍稍安了心。  
蓝色的信号源在地图上一闪一闪的，每隔一小段时间便朝着东方移动几毫米。这对于Alter来说实在是太过于奇怪了。他没有任何离开这片保护区的理由，哪怕是追踪偷猎者也不应该是这个方向。  
莫非是被偷猎者带走了？！脑子里刚闪现出这个念头，库夫林便摇摇头，将它驱逐出自己的脑海。  
不管他离开这里的理由是什么，是否出自自愿，他都得把他带回来。  
拨通弟弟的电话，他需要个帮手，一个知道全部内情的帮手。

“准备好野外露营的所有器材，尽量轻便的那种，在普拉迪纳姆跟我碰头，对，阿拉斯加那个。”  
没对弟弟做更多解释，只说了见面再详细说，库夫林便准备好背包，开车到镇子上跟开小飞机的老尤卡洛夫磨了会嘴皮子，最后用卢布塞满了对方的钱包才让他载上自己飞往目的地。  
野生动物学家到达的时候已经是半夜，库丘林的电话打不通，想来大概还在飞机上。匆匆找了个旅馆住下，手提电脑显示屏上的蓝点位于纽托克附近，他们应该还有几天的路要赶。如果可能的话，库夫林甚至希望自己能够不眠不休的开车过去，拎着Alter的耳朵数落一顿然后带他回家，但理智还是阻止他这么做。  
纽托克以东便是育空三角洲国家野生动物保护区，那里不光有驯鹿，海狸鼠这些不大会伤害人的动物，还有棕熊，黑熊，郊狼，以及大群的灰狼。这也是库夫林决定自己不能单独前往的最主要原因。  
躺在床上的野生动物学家并没有睡熟，后半夜的时候被电话吵醒的时候他甚至觉得自己异常的清醒。  
“老哥，你倒是发个旅馆地址给我啊，还是说你已经先上路了？”  
“上你个头。到灰雁旅馆来找我，稍微休息一下，天一亮咱们就租辆车出发。地址我发到你手机上。”  
挂掉电话复又躺下，他没打算一直醒着等库丘林从机场找过来。这里距离机场还有一个半小时的车程，他需要所有能聚集起来的精力来应对接下来几天的搜寻。  
如同他预料的一样，被敲门声吵醒的时候他看了眼手机，凌晨四点半天还黑得伸手不见五指，打开门的时候库丘林正张着嘴在打哈欠。  
“先睡觉，具体情况明天咱们在车上说。”  
从弟弟手里接过一部分行李放在地毯上，库夫林催促对方抓紧一切时间休息，而库丘林也用不着他再提醒，早就眼皮打架的青年一挨上枕头便已经响起平稳的呼吸声。  
再一次检查了GPS定位，和睡前并没有什么变化让库夫林缓缓呼出一口气，也在床上躺下来。他把闹钟定在7点，希望那时会有租车的地方开门营业，实在没有的话问问旅馆的车能不能租借给自己也行——他实在不敢对这种地方的营业时间抱有多大指望。


	16. Chapter 16

转天一大早他们便按照预期的一样上了路。越野车是从旅馆老板的朋友那租来的，为此库夫林不但压上了自己的护照，还加上一叠厚得塞不进钱包的美金。  
把导航追踪器交给弟弟指路，库夫林开着车一路朝着闪烁的蓝色亮点进发。

“你说Alter自己渡了个……海？跑到这种地方？”  
正在开车的野生动物学家瞟了一眼自己的弟弟那张震惊的脸。  
“别问我，我也想知道到底怎么回事。最符合逻辑的解释当然是他被偷猎者带走了，但说实话我又不觉得他会那么容易被抓到……”  
因为无法确信而声音低了下去，库夫林皱起眉，将精力集中到路面上。  
离开小镇之后路便开始变得难走了起来，公路被土路和泥泞的雪地所替代，这使得他不得不打起十二万分的精神，以免陷在泥沙里或是干脆滑进冰河里。

追踪器的蓝点在库夫林接近育空野生动物保护区的时候愈发明亮了起来。他没有找错地方，这里明显是他的大猫会选择作为落脚地的环境。  
“如果他真是自己跑来的，你确定要带他回去？要我看这里挺适合他生活的。”  
库丘林把追踪器放在腿上，用望远镜寻找着在森林边缘有可能出现的踪迹。  
“那家伙又不是普通的老虎，而且放他在这里的话，这片地方的生态就彻底完蛋了。”

接下来的路连越野车都进不去，他们只能把车停在森林边缘，整理出一部分必需品塞进背包，徒步进入森林。  
手里拿着麻醉枪，库夫林希望自己根本不会用上这玩意。但这里有不止一个凶残的狼群，必要的时候他需要这玩意保证自己不被当成点心吃掉。  
追踪器只能给出一个大致的范围，并不能提供精确的经纬度。原本托朋友制作中的项圈里面的GPS能够给出更加精确的位置，但终归计划赶不上变化。往好处想的话至少自己已经离得不算太远，不至于像没头苍蝇一样漫无目的地瞎找。

寻找一只并没有打算隐藏自己行踪的西伯利亚虎比他预估的还要稍微容易一些。在森林边缘的树干上，他发现了老虎的爪痕。沿着那痕迹，朝森林里走去。跟在他身后的库丘林也不得不闭上嘴，将警戒心提高到最强等级。虽然他只是一个开私人动物园的野生动物爱好者，但这不代表他不懂得在这样的森林里有可能遇到任何致命危险。

大约在森林里走了半日，库夫林觉得再找不到的话他们就得折返回森林边，爬进越野车过一夜的时候，他们突然进入到一块没有任何树木的空地。上面矗立着大大小小的巨石，而在其中一块巨石的阴影中，库夫林看到了熟悉的黑黄条纹的毛皮。  
他的大猫身后跟着一头耷拉着耳朵的巨狼。  
“我觉得听你解释怎么跑到这地方来的话，我会忍不住用绳子栓你一个月，在木屋外的树桩上。”  
他蹲下身，抱住Alter的脖子。大猫用脸蹭了蹭他，伸出舌尖舔舔他的脸颊。  
“这家伙是怎么回事，你在这收的跟班？”  
“嗷。”  
“说我听得懂的。”  
“嗷。”  
“你想被拴起来吗。”  
大猫耷拉下耳朵，仿佛不情愿一样地看了看库丘林。  
“没事，不用管他。”  
Alter这才抖去一身毛皮，抱枕膝盖坐在地上。  
“这小子和我一样。”  
他用手拍了拍躲在他身后，把鼻子埋在他头发里的巨狼的后背，后者在他身边蹲坐下来。  
“现在原本的狼群不愿意接纳他，因为他身上有我的味道。能不能带回去？”  
“好不容易找到你，一见面就想带个跟班回去？你不解释一下自己是怎么跑到这来的？”  
嘴里抱怨着，库夫林从背包里抽出毛毯盖在Alter身上。他知道自己不能放着那头狼不管，就算是有人让他不要插手，以他的脾气也绝对做不到。他凑近巨狼，用手抓了抓它的耳朵后面。  
“我也不知道……”  
Alter似乎也终于发觉了他的不满，原本在地上拍打的尾巴安静下来。  
“就是……追着一头野猪跑远了，抓到之后有点饿就吃了一部分，又睡了会。醒过来就到了个不认识的地方。”  
“……这是我听过最不可思议的理由了。”  
库夫林还没有说话，站在他身后的弟弟先开了口。而前者捂住了脸，一副无语问天的表情。  
“算了总好过被盗猎者抓到带过来。都不知道是该说你命大还是神经太粗了。”  
抬手把Alter鸡窝一样的头发揉的更乱了些，野生动物学家深深地叹了口气。  
“老哥你居然相信？”  
“不相信还能怎么样？这家伙在浮冰上睡着了，结果就被海流推到了阿拉斯加。没翻个身掉进海里简直是奇迹。”  
库丘林在脑子里大致回忆了一秒两片大陆的位置，虽说理论上的确是具备这种可能性，然而真让他相信会有人，不，虎人做到这种事，要不是亲眼看到他绝对不会相信。  
“那这家伙呢？”  
用头蹭着库夫林的手心，大猫指了指还蹲在身边的巨狼。  
“没地方去的话也只能先带回去了，不过你打回来的食物得分他一部分，或者你们两个一起去狩猎。让我用薪水养你们两个，不出几个月就会被你们吃成穷光蛋了。”  
听他这么说，巨狼的金眼明显地亮起来。耷拉着的耳朵也抖动着，讨好地把脸蹭到库夫林的前胸上。  
“让我带走怎么样？反正我那刚好还缺头狼。”  
终于从震惊中缓过劲来的的青年也蹲下身，伸出手抚摸着巨狼的背毛。  
“你到底有没有听懂Alter刚才说的和他一样是什么意思？”  
饲养一头狼与饲养一个狼人是截然不同的，从领养了还是奶虎的Alter之后，库夫林便有了这样深刻的认知。  
“当然听懂了。但你看看这家伙，金色的眼睛多漂亮。跟我走怎么样？我那有四头狼，你可以跟他们认识一下，如果不喜欢他们，你还可以住在我家。”  
看着弟弟兴致勃勃的样子，库夫林一方面觉得把一块烫手山芋甩给别人不失为一个降低压力的好方法，另一方面，这个别人是自己的弟弟这一点，让他不由得有些担心。  
“那也得先回我那，你需要学点相关的知识，顺便和这家伙熟悉一段时间，看他是不是愿意和你走。”  
叹了口气，他觉得有点多此一举，那头狼已经在用头拱着库丘林的手心。但出于兄长的责任，他又不能这么简单地就把一个狼人放到弟弟身边。  
更重要的是，这是Alter碰到的第一个“同类”——虽说是不同种，但从广义上已经算得上是最接近虎人的生物——库夫林迫切地想要听听巨狼的经历，或许自己能够从他的口中听到更多关于“他们”的生存方式甚至是如何诞生的。尽管是自己将Alter从还没睁开眼睛的奶虎养到这么大，但也仅仅是4年而已，库夫林希望自己能够从生物的角度来进一步了解虎人，而不是从魔幻小说的角度。

“走吧，回家。”  
两个人，以及两个变成人形的兽人爬进越野车踏上回家的旅途。他们需要找一架愿意载着两个连护照都没有的身份不明“人”士的私人飞机回到白令海峡另一边的大陆。这不太容易，但能用钱解决的问题都不是问题。


	17. Chapter 17

“说好的老虎喜欢玩水呢？”库丘林看着自己的老哥举着吹风机追着他那只刚从浴室里逃出来，随着每一爪垫踩在长毛地毯上一身湿漉漉的虎毛还在往下淌着水的西伯利亚虎。  
“你给老子站住！别甩水！干！别贴着老子甩！”  
从卧室的方向传来库夫林的吼声，间歇的伴随着几声老虎的嗷嗷叫声。  
库丘林摇摇头。  
在澳大利亚经营一家私人动物园的青年从声音就能够想象出那是多惨无人道的画面。  
果然过了不一会，全身湿透仿佛刚刚穿着衣服在淋浴下站了好一阵子的库夫林气鼓鼓的抱着被子和床单从卧室里走出来。  
“帮我把晾衣服的架子架起来，放在壁炉边上。对就是那个，别放那么近，烤着了怎么办。行了。搭把手帮我把这玩意晾上。每次洗澡都搞成这样，简直跟要他命一样。明明自己去湖里玩水玩得那么欢。一身都是水还往床上钻，根本就是故意的吧！”  
“嗷~嗷嗷~~~~”  
“说的就是你！你给老子等着！看我不……”  
嘴里絮絮叨叨地数落着西伯利亚虎的不是，库丘林却并没有从老哥的眉眼间看到认真在生气的情绪。想必早就习惯了这种吵吵闹闹的日常，也并未将此真的当作多么大的麻烦。能够一个人把那个大家伙从爬都爬不稳的小奶虎养到这么大个，就算是嘴上从没服输过，但库丘林还是打心眼里佩服自己的老哥。  
佩服归佩服，这并不妨碍他在这么好的时机下嘲弄一番对方。  
“我觉得就算你不给他洗澡，他也会把自己舔干净的。”  
库夫林没有停下拍打着被子让里面的鸭绒尽量松散开来的动作，只是抬起眼皮瞪了自己的弟弟一眼。  
“谁知道他跨了个海峡跑到阿拉斯加去都碰到过些什么，至少洗干净观察个几天再说。”  
“搞不好还得打防疫针是吧？”  
库夫林还没回答，卧室里就传来了嗷的一声。  
“我知道你不喜欢打针，但谁让你跑那么远，真带回来什么细菌病毒之类的，这片森林里的动物就要遭殃了。”  
“我想阿拉斯加应该还好？”  
库丘林皱皱眉，给动物打防疫针也不是什么轻松活，他老哥得操心一段时间了。  
“冰天雪地的地方倒是比你那边好多了，但总得防着点。”  
把手里的床单也拍打整齐，库夫林甩甩胳膊，用手朝浴室比划了一下。  
“浴缸里的水我还没来得及放掉，你去收拾一下然后给这家伙也洗个澡。”  
“唉，老哥你也太会是换人了。”  
“别抱怨，是你说要养他的，那就负起责任来。”  
“是是。”

挽起袖子，库丘林来到浴室。就地取材的木头地板倒是省去了他擦洗的麻烦，也不会脚底打滑。浴缸里的水已经凉下来，上面漂着一小撮一小撮的老虎毛。  
他拽着垂进水里的金属链把浴缸底下的塞子拔掉。随着咕嘟咕嘟的水声，水面上出现了一个小漩涡，泡沫和虎毛就跟着水流，打着转的沿着接在浴缸下面的水管流了出去。  
虽然住在这种鸟不生蛋，啊呸，鸟还不少生蛋的地方，他老哥倒是把自己照顾得十分舒适。盖成两层的小木屋内日常生活所必需的设施一应俱全，房顶上的天线甚至能让那台电视机接收到几个还挺清晰的电视频道。他甚至还搞了一台备用发电机，以防被大雪压断电缆。  
抓着喷头把浴缸又清洗了一遍，库丘林把底部的塞子重新塞回去，甩甩手，回去客厅抓被他们从阿拉斯加带回来的迪卢姆多——那头巨狼告诉他们的名字。

“你应该不至于像那家伙一样讨厌洗澡吧？”  
他摸摸巨狼的头，对方用鼻子在他手心里蹭了蹭，凉凉的，湿乎乎的。  
这是个好的开始，他们彼此间还毫不熟悉，也许通过这几天相处能让这个家伙喜欢上自己。这样他就能顺利把这头狼带回澳大利亚去，进一步充实自己的动物园。  
巨狼跟着他走进浴室，把下巴搁在浴缸边上，朝里面瞧。  
“进去吧，还是需要我抱你进去？”  
说着库丘林便已经张开手臂圈住巨狼的腰，但这个灵活的家伙后爪蹬地，前爪扒着浴缸边，轻轻一跃便擦着他的手臂跳了进去。  
“你喜欢水热一点还是凉一点？”  
把喷头打开，让水洒在自己的手心里，等到他觉得水温差不多足够热了才浇在狼身上。  
“不许抖毛，现在不行。”  
“唔……”  
被他看出要抖毛的意图，还被制止了让巨狼耷拉下耳朵，把尾巴夹在两腿间。  
“别那么不高兴，洗个澡而已。还是说你想变成人形自己洗？”  
这个建议让巨狼歪了歪头，眼神中流露出正在思考的神色。库丘林没有催促他，甚至把喷头拿远了些，不让水花溅在那身漂亮的皮毛上。  
似乎是下定了决心，浴缸里的巨狼舒展开身体，狼的肢体逐渐在库丘林面前转变为人体的形态。像是在忍受着极大痛苦似的，狼人弓起光滑的脊背，口中发出呜咽声。  
“我……没想到形体转换会这么难受。”  
“不，已经习惯了。”  
金色的兽瞳直视着他，坐在浴缸里的青年的样貌与他们在阿拉斯加第一次见面的时候并没有什么两样。  
“淋浴你会用么？”  
青年看着他点点头，却没有伸手接过他手里的喷头。  
“那要这样给你洗澡吗？”  
库丘林感觉到一种怪异的不安感。在他面前的这个“狼人”似乎比他预想的还要了解更多人类社会的知识，但那种坦然的表情又不具备人类才有的在陌生人面前会试图遮掩自己的羞耻感。当然对于狼来说，赤身裸体并不是什么问题，或者不如说会去穿衣服的狼才比较奇怪。  
“我比较喜欢被洗。”  
青年张开嘴唇，声音中带着一种浓重的鼻音。不知道是否是这种特殊的声音的缘故，让他的话听起来懒洋洋的，透着微妙的诱惑感。  
“迪卢姆多，这种话最好不要在旁人面前说出来啊，总觉得会发生什么不好的事。”  
“不好的事？比如说？”  
青年低下头，让他冲洗自己的头发。库丘林把手指插进那黑色的发丝中，随着喷头冲洗的节奏把发丝理开。  
“嗯……人类会将这种程度的交谈当作调情，你刚才的话就像是在邀请别人一起洗澡。在这之后不管发生什么也没什么好抱怨的，毕竟在别人看来你是发出邀请的那个。”  
“你是说……交配？”  
青年的声音因为低头的缘故而更加沙哑，在水声的覆盖下甚至有些模糊不清。库丘林需要竖起耳朵仔细听才能够听清他在说什么。  
“喂喂，人类可不会用这样没情调的词来称呼这种行为。你更喜欢哪种洗发水？人类的还是宠物的？”  
说着他打开了放在浴缸边上的一瓶洗发水的盖子，那应该是他哥用的，凑近鼻子闻了闻，一股古龙水的味道。  
迪卢姆多皱皱鼻子，一脸厌恶的表情。  
果然野生动物还是不喜欢人类的味道，尤其是这种化学合成品。另一瓶应该是他哥的大猫的浴液味道略微清淡些，泛着一股甜味，那味道有点像草莓。  
显然狼人也不怎么喜欢这味道，他用手揉揉鼻子，抬起脸在空气中嗅了嗅。  
“还是第二瓶吧，希望这味道不会残留太久。”  
“以后你恐怕要慢慢习惯这味道。不过这玩意也有其他味道的，虽然大部分是水果味。”  
狼人低下头让他把宠物浴液在自己的头发上搓出细密的泡沫。  
像是对那玩意充满了好奇一样，库丘林看着青年抬手抹了一把额头上的泡沫，放在嘴边吹开，让泡沫飞到天上慢慢飘落在浴缸里。  
他用指腹在青年的头皮上按摩了一会，也没有忘记头顶上的耳朵。揉搓到耳朵后方的时候，狼人的喉咙里发出舒适的呜咽声，头更加朝着他的手心蹭了蹭，像是在要他多揉几下耳朵后面。他觉得自己像是面对着一只大型犬，这倒也不完全算错。  
“身上也用这个吧，我哥用的沐浴液大概味道比起洗发水也好不到哪去。”  
注意力还停留在飘来飘去的泡沫上，连头顶上的耳朵都立起来，随着泡沫飘舞的方向转动个不停。  
真是个好懂的家伙。库丘林在心里不知不觉将面前的青年和自己养的大型犬比较起来。  
都是犬科的话，会出现同样的反应也不奇怪。  
“别光顾着玩，站起来我给你洗身体。”  
迪卢姆多顺从的站起身，由着沾了浴液搓起泡的浴球在自己身上蹭来蹭去，并且在那玩意蹭到脖子的时候侧过脸试图用嘴吹出更多漂浮的泡沫来。  
“作为狼的时候，你的……该怎么说，身材算是非常漂亮的，想不到变成人形也不赖。”  
审视着被自己清洗的皮肤，内心里不自觉的跟自己比较起来，从比例来说这家伙甚至比自己还要健壮一圈。从这一点上输给一只大型犬让他很难不会觉得不甘心。  
“你也很漂亮啊，作为人类来说。”  
注意力总算从飞舞的泡沫上转回洗澡这件事，青年似乎并没有理解他话里隐含的意思，仅仅是以动物的角度来评判他作为人类的标准。  
被那对金眼盯得有些不自在，库丘林用沾着泡沫的手指刮了下迪卢姆多的鼻子，留了一大团泡沫在上面。  
涂抹浴液的工作进行得非常顺利，库丘林在内心里决定以后给这家伙洗澡还是延续这种方式，或者干脆让狼人自己洗也行。他的动物园里事实上还有两头雄狼两头雌狼，他清楚记得一开始接收他们的时候自己给那四个家伙洗澡是多么灾难的场面，哪怕那还只是他们还在吃奶的大小的时候。他还没有决定到底要不要让迪卢姆多跟那四头狼一起生活，他总觉得很难把这家伙关在动物园的笼子里，尽管他已经尽可能的把那些笼子都弄得足够大也足够舒适。  
陷入思考中的库丘林没有注意到自己正用浴球搓洗着狼人的尾巴根，而这差点让迪卢姆多跳起来，原本耷拉着的尾巴整个竖了起来，像是要保护尾巴根一样的贴在后背上。  
“唔……那个地方不要用力搓。”  
狼人扭着屁股躲开浴球，已经被浸湿成一细条的尾巴在他的手背上扫过去。  
“即便变成人的身体，但反应还是狼的嘛。”  
熟悉狼的习性的动物园经营者不禁勾起嘴角，顽心顿起的故意用浴球追着对方的屁股多蹭了几下。狼人为了躲避他甚至把后背贴在了墙上，一脸你再凑过来我就要咬你了的表情。  
“好了好了不玩了，再不洗完一会老哥要进来打捞你了。”  
迪卢姆多对他呲呲牙，一脸怀疑的盯着他的手，看他总算规规矩矩地把没有涂上泡沫的部分涂满才松了口气。  
库丘林没再多说什么，这种程度的玩闹已经让他觉得无论如何都要把这家伙带回澳大利亚不可。不管是以狼的角度还是以人的标准，迪卢姆多都让他觉得可爱到忍不住逗弄他。光是这几天相处肯定远远不够。  
他把狼人身上和头上的泡沫都冲洗干净，从壁柜里翻出多余的浴巾盖在迪卢姆多头上。  
“如果你这样子擦干的话，变成狼的毛也会是干的？”  
“当然。但我讨厌吹风机，那个东西绝对不要。”  
库丘林把刚拿在手里的吹风机放回架子上，看着狼人自己从浴缸里迈出来，用浴巾把身上的水擦干。  
“那就去壁炉边烤一会再变回狼吧，我想一个到处甩水的大猫已经足够我哥头疼的了。”  
迪卢姆多应了一声，从他身边走过的时候故意甩甩头，把头发上的水甩了他一脸。  
这些家伙，肯定都是故意的吧。  
绝不吃亏的青年立刻伸手撸了一把狼人的尾巴。


	18. Chapter 18

仅仅用了两天时间，迪卢姆多对Alter的称呼就从您变成了小家伙，虽然是背地里的——从体型上他还是不敢招惹这里的主人。

“所以你其实不记得自己多少岁？”  
“硬要说的话，我大概记得自己在父亲身边待了23年，或者24年？大约是这么多，回到狼群之后没有狼会记得年份的，反正每一天都过得差不多，季节变化和食物多少才是我们关心的，只有人类才在乎数字。”  
库夫林看了看黑发的青年，想要从他的脸上找到些许岁月的痕迹，但对方只是眨眨眼睛，眼神无辜地看着自己，就像是自己饲养的那三只猎犬一样。  
虽然迪卢姆多从外表上看来的确是二十几岁没错，但考虑到Alter的外表与实际年龄之间的差距，库夫林觉得还是不要太相信外在年龄比较好。  
“有没有什么能作为判断时间的标准呢？比如说度过几个冬天夏天之类的？”  
“这种事早就不会去计算了，对于狼群来说能在冬天存活下来就行。”  
“说的也是……”  
摇摇头，野生动物学家略微有些失望，但又觉得对野放在外的狼人抱有过度期待的自己也是脑子不太灵光。  
“来这里的路上我倒是看到些很怀念的东西。”  
听他这么说，原本在门口和大狗们玩在一起的库丘林也凑过来，反倒是那三只蹲在门口迟迟不敢靠近。  
“你看到了什么？”  
见到说想要带自己走的动物园园长似乎让狼人心情很好，垂下来的尾巴左右摆动起来。留意到这件事的库夫林微微勾起嘴角。  
“就是路过河边的时候有个湖蓝色的房子，和父亲一起住的时候会时常到那边去。”  
坐落在河边还是湖蓝色，这两个过于明显的特征除了冬宫之外野生动物学家一时也想不到第二个。打开电脑从网络上搜索出照片，趴在桌边的迪卢姆多指着照片点点头。  
“就是这个，那时候父亲时不时会带我去玩。”  
“难不成你也是在浮冰上睡着了然后被洋流带到了对岸？”  
回答库丘林的是他哥与狼人的关怀傻子一样的眼神。  
“喂你们干嘛那种表情看着我！这不是才有个摆在眼前的例子吗！”  
躺在地毯上睡觉的“例子”抖抖耳朵，粗长的尾巴在地上啪嗒啪嗒地甩了甩。  
“那种千年难遇一回的事，你觉得会在身边碰上两次？”  
“那这小子怎么会从俄罗斯跑到北美去嘛！”  
“唔……”  
迪卢姆多迟疑了一瞬，金色的眼瞳看看库夫林，又转到库丘林脸上，长长的睫毛忽闪了两下，像是下定决心一样地咬咬下唇。  
“那时候父亲说要打仗了，就变卖了家产，带着家眷坐船去了美国。”  
“啊？打仗？”  
兄弟两个异口同声地叫出来。  
“波及到俄罗斯的话，最近的一次可是二战啊。”  
库丘林抓抓头发，和老哥交换了一个难以置信的眼神。  
“那后来有没有开战呢？”  
“那时我刚开始认字，报纸看不大懂，都是听广播里讲的。听说在俄罗斯这边是有的，但美国其实动静不太大。有过征兵什么的，但其实最忙的是军火商。父亲说至少比留在俄罗斯安全多了。”  
“战争结束之后你们就留在了美国？”  
迪卢姆多歪着头想了想。  
“是啊，本来还有点想回去的，但是没过几年又打了起来。父亲觉得还是干脆留在美国继续做生意了。”  
野生动物学家扶住额头，而他的兄弟则张大了嘴，一时说不出话来。  
就算面前的狼人去美国的时候刚刚五六岁，从一战到现在也已经过去了105年。也就是说迪卢姆多，这个看起来人类年龄只有二十六七岁的青年，实际上已经是个活了一百多年的老头子。  
“喂Alter，你几岁了？”  
终于从震惊中回过神的动物园长看向虎人，后者在地毯上翻个身，嗷了一声。  
“四岁，严格来说四岁半。”  
库夫林替他回答。  
“老哥你真是禽兽不如。”  
“滚。”  
对于库夫林来说，狼人的经历算是带来了一些前所未有的知识。比如他和Alter的成长历程不太一样，几乎是完全以人类的状态长大，所以成长速度和普通人类是一样的，只不过在二十几岁的时候外表便停止了改变。而不像虎人这样以老虎的状态和生态成长，仅仅在四年间便成长为一个成年男性。不过可以确定的是像他们这样可以改变形态的生物会具备远远超出人类的寿命，这一点在对迪卢姆多的身体检查中可以看出。狼人的细胞没有呈现出丝毫衰退的现象，就像他的外表年龄一样正值壮年。

“有个问题我想不通。”  
库丘林看着下半身盖着一条毛巾，蹲坐在地上的狼人。对方听到他的话歪歪脑袋，耳朵立起来。  
“既然你都已经在人群中长大了，为什么后来又回去狼群呢？”  
金色的眼瞳因为他的问题而暗淡下来，连同耳朵也耷拉着和头顶成了一条平行线。  
“因为父亲去世了。我做了些……很糟糕的事，就从家里逃了出来……”  
坐在椅子上的库夫林抬手揉了揉狼人的头发。  
“今天就到这吧，你带他和猎犬们去附近转转，别走得太远，林子里有熊。”  
听到可以出门溜达，狼人的耳朵立刻竖了起来。还没等库丘林问老哥借身衣服，就见到狼人已经伸展四肢转变回巨狼的外形，凑到他腿边蹭了蹭，示意他快走。  
“怎么了，要我给你拿四条狗绳么？如果你能拉得住他们的话。”  
野生动物学家见弟弟还站在原处没动便出声调侃他，对方朝他翻了个白眼。  
“你的猎犬知道回家的路吧？”  
“那当然，你以为是他们是谁养大的。”  
略微有些担心地看了看徘徊在门口的三条大狗，库丘林在心里默默希望他们能够跟迪卢姆多和平相处，不要出什么乱子才好。

看着弟弟的身影伴随着猎犬撒欢的叫声消失在门外，库夫林轻轻叹了口气。  
躺在地毯上的虎人爬起身，抖抖毛，凑到他腿边把头放在他的膝盖上。他也就顺手摸弄着Alter耳后的绒毛。  
“虽然的确不应该抱着太大希望吧，但似乎对于你们的出身还是没什么帮助的感觉。不过不至于像普通老虎一样只有二十几年的寿命真是太好了。”  
似乎对于年龄还没有太明确认知的大猫用头顶拱了拱他的手心，十分享受他的手指在绒毛间揉磨的感觉。  
什么都不知道未必不是一种幸福。库夫林俯下身，和大猫额头抵着额头。  
即便知晓未来的人，无能为力又何尝不是更加痛苦。


	19. Chapter 19

库丘林觉得自己再推开老哥卧室门，看到他哥躺在床上抱着一只400多公斤的老虎在睡觉，大概就要精神衰弱了——事实上在他第一次看到这情景的时候真的叫出了声。  
“有什么好大惊小怪的，你要是带迪卢回去的话只要不把他和其他狼放在一起养，早晚你也会抱着他在床上睡。”  
刚被弟弟吵醒的野生动物学家显然情绪不怎么好。  
“你就不怕他一翻身把你压成肉饼？或者一爪子糊在你脸上？”  
库夫林掏掏耳朵，一脸看笨蛋的表情。  
“Alter是我从小养大的，跟我睡了这么多年，早就懂得老老实实地躺在旁边，睡相八成比你都好。”  
当然这番解释属于说者无意听者有心的水平。被当做笨蛋鄙视的动物园园长不会放过这个反将一军的机会。  
“老哥你这话说得更像禽兽了。”  
“哦？你前几天不是还说我禽兽不如？看来是有进步了啊。”  
翻个白眼看天，他倒是没想到库夫林就这么认下来。

不到一周的时间往往不足以让人和成年大型犬建立足够紧密的关系，更不要提成年狼，但这个规律放在狼人身上不算完全适用。具备人类思考能力和感情的狼人比起纯粹的野生狼来说要容易相处得多，尤其是他对这个人类还颇具好感的前提下。  
看着弟弟和巨狼一起在地毯上打滚，库夫林觉得也是该让他们回澳大利亚的时候了。

“我觉得差不多了，你已经知道怎么跟狼人相处，他也足够喜欢你。继续留你在这也有点对不起把动物园留给你的老爹。”  
吃完早饭，库夫林一面给Alter梳着毛，一面对正在洗碗的弟弟说。  
“我也觉得不回去不行了。现在虽然算不上旺季，但动物园长突然离开这么多天怎么着都说不过去。”

办好一切手续——鉴于一起坐飞机的还有一个没有合法ID的狼人——距离他们本打算回澳洲的时间又过去了一周。库丘林拿着一本崭新的护照朝他哥挤挤眼睛。  
“别问，问就是违法的。”  
“反正这是俄罗斯。”  
“对，反正这是俄罗斯。”  
办个人类身份总比把头超出通常尺寸的巨狼运过澳洲海关要简单多了，尤其是对于他们所在的地方来说。更何况他们都觉得这不会是唯一用到这东西的机会，将来总还有机会用得上。

这个机会到来得比两兄弟预想的都要早得多。  
和库夫林与Alter回归日常的生活不同，库丘林带迪卢姆多回到动物园简直宛如台风过境一般。最开始他打算让迪卢姆多先和园子里的灰狼一起生活一段时间，如果他们能够彼此和平共处的话当然最好，实在不行再考虑别的法子。但一起在俄罗斯待了半个月之后，动物园园长自己就先动摇了起来。  
他是熟悉自己所饲养的四匹灰狼的——严格来说是北美灰狼。作为灰狼中最大的亚种之一，体型仅次于俄罗斯狼，又因为从小由人饲养长大，过着吃喝不愁天天吃饱了晒太阳摊平晾毛的日子，这四只灰狼明显比起他们的野生亲戚要壮硕许多。但这也仅限跟他们的同类作比较而言。  
以狼的形态出现的迪卢姆多明显属于俄罗斯狼这一亚种。这灰狼中最大的一支往往能够达到80公斤上下，而迪卢姆多在离开俄罗斯之前的体重是100公斤，名副其实的巨狼。  
动物园园长不希望他们一见面就被吓得缩在角落里，哪怕狼人并没有要伤害他们的意思，但对于食肉兽来说，这种体型差已经足以让其他狼不敢凑上来。对于动物园经营来说这可算不上一件好事。

随着库丘林走进动物园的迪卢姆多好奇地东看看西瞧瞧。只不过在他走到绝大部分笼子边的时候，待在里面的动物大多会警觉地盯着他。  
“动物的味觉是不会被外表欺骗的。”  
动物园长拍了拍青年的肩膀，后者露出委屈的表情，金色的眼睛睁得圆圆的看着他。  
“可我又不会吃掉他们，更何况有的看起来就不太好吃。”  
“但是你身上散发出猎食者的味道，对他们来说已经足够警惕起来。好了，还是先来看看你住的地方，看你需要些什么，我好去买。”  
他们路过狼山的时候径直走了过去。库丘林本打算让迪卢姆多安定下来之后再带他来看看，慢慢让他们熟悉起来，但黑发的青年抬起脸，在空气中嗅了嗅，便朝着围栏走去。  
来不及叫住对方，库丘林只得紧走两步跟上。  
原本躺在草地上晒肚皮的四匹狼纷纷站起身，抬起脸在空气中嗅着。显然是闻到了迪卢姆多的味道，但并没有看到他们预想中的狼的身影，散发出同类味道的是趴在围栏上方，正低着头朝他们瞧的人类。疑惑不解的四只在原地转起了圈，嘴里发出嗷呜的叫声。其他趴在栏杆上的游客发出兴奋的声音，有几个小孩子扒着父母的腿想要爬上来看得更清楚些。  
库丘林拍拍青年的肩膀。  
“晚上闭园之后在过来吧，现在你跟他们交流的话会被围观的。”  
还算了解人类社会习惯的狼人点点头，依依不舍地跟着园长来到他的住所。

虽然库丘林在其他地方还有三处住所，但他最常待的还是位于动物园内的一栋三层的别墅。一楼被改造成办公以及接待处，处理园内的一切问题都在这里进行。二楼以上则是他的私人空间，未经允许不得进入——库丘林将迪卢姆多径直带上了三楼。  
“这间客房你先住着，要是需要什么跟我说。虽然我哥那个禽兽没给Alter单独的房间，但我觉得就算不完全是人类也应该有隐私权。适应之后你可以在园子里随便逛逛，当然最好是以人的形态。如果你想作为狼在园子里跑的话就得戴上项圈，不然会有人报警把你抓走的。”  
库丘林又将浴室和厨房的位置指给新的房客，让他不要拘谨，拿这当自己的家，冰箱里的东西可以随意取来吃。  
“正式的三餐我会带过来给你，比起人类的食物，你应该还是更喜欢吃生肉吧？”  
金眼的狼人点点头。  
“如果吃生肉的话不用三餐，每天两顿就够了。其实在野外的时候几天吃一顿也很正常。”  
“那可不行，让我哥知道会把你带回去，然后痛骂我一顿的。”  
迪卢姆多露出不解的表情，歪着头等他解释。  
“反正你正常吃喝就可以了，被人养的时候不用考虑这么多。明天跟我去城里买些衣服，你不能总穿这么一身。我的衣服你穿又有点小。”  
赶忙岔开话题的动物园长让狼人自己去洗澡，而他自己则坐在桌前开始处理自己离开这两周园内的事物。  
每日的例行报告没看两页，他的视频电话便响起来。  
接通之后，手机屏幕上是库夫林抚摸着放在腿上的老虎头的画面。  
“把迪卢安顿好了？”  
对方免去了一切寒暄，直接切入正题。  
“嗯，考虑了一下还是决定让他跟我住。狼山那个地方虽然对于狼来说应该算过得去，但把他关进笼子还是让我觉得挺不舒服的，心里有个坎过不去一样。”  
库夫林一脸我就知道会这样的表情。  
“话是这么说没错，但你别忘了他终究还是个狼人。就算在人类社会中生活了二十几年，但最近这至少九十年都是作为狼生活的。就算咱们把野性本能放在一边不谈，但生活习惯上你还是要多留点心，你是不害怕但最好让园里的其他人慢慢适应他的存在比较好。”  
刚下飞机的疲惫感涌上来，库丘林打个哈欠，对老哥点点头。  
“这我当然知道，我自有打算，你不用担心。”  
“还有生活习惯上……”  
“哎呀老哥你什么时候变得这么啰嗦了。在你那跟他一起生活了两星期，连你都觉得没问题了不才让他跟我回来的吗？”  
屏幕中的青年对他翻了个白眼。  
“那你就自己看着办吧，估计过不了几天你就会打电话跟我诉苦了。”  
“鬼才会跟你诉苦呢！挂了挂了，我这还有一堆事要忙。”

库丘林按下挂断键，重新拿起每日报告看下去，脑子里却还想着他哥非要打电话过来嘱咐的生活习惯问题。事实上他觉得在俄罗斯时一切正常，并没有什么适应起来很麻烦的习惯问题。  
啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声传进他的耳朵，他抬起脸，正要问是不是自己忘了给对方准备拖鞋的时候，裸着身体冲进来的狼人肆无忌惮地晾着鸟坐在地上，一脸我洗干净了快夸我的表情。  
“不是给你准备了睡衣么？不合身？”  
他赶忙站起身，思考自己还有没有更大码的睡衣。  
“人类一直要穿衣服太奇怪了，不觉得不舒服吗，连尾巴都没办法伸出来。”


	20. Chapter 20

关于穿衣服这件事，库丘林从来都没有考虑过是否方便的问题。当然冬天肯定是要比夏天麻烦些，T恤短裤无论如何都还是比毛衣羽绒服穿着要舒适得多，但没人会为了所谓的方便而光着屁股遛鸟。  
然而试图把这个道理讲给一匹拒绝穿衣服的狼听并不像看起来的那么容易。  
“迪卢，如果你是以狼的外表当然不用穿衣服，但如果是人形的话，被人看到你不穿衣服晃来晃去可能会有人报警。”  
“报警是什么？”  
坐在地上的黑发青年歪歪头。  
“就是……会来一群人把你抓走关在铁笼子里。”  
这么解释似乎让狼人多少理解到问题的严重性。  
“被关进笼子绝对不要，我不能咬他们？”  
“可以是可以，但他们会开枪，而你轻则会受伤，运气不好的话可能还会死掉。”  
“那就太糟糕了。”  
“所以把衣服穿上，我可不想因为这个原因让你遇到任何危险。”  
说着库丘林把手里的睡衣递给对方，然而迪卢姆多并没有接。  
“如果我不出门的话就不会有人报警了吧？”  
库丘林觉得自己太阳穴的青筋在突突地跳。  
“如果有人看到的话也还是会有麻烦的人来询问的。”  
“那不让人看到就好了。”  
狼人的头歪向另一边。  
但是我并不想看到一个全裸的男人在我的房子里遛鸟啊，就算是他身材再好也不行。库丘林默默地在心里吼着，但终于还是没有说出来。  
他只得从睡衣里扒拉出来内裤递给对方。  
“那至少把内裤穿上。”  
“不要。”  
太阳穴的青筋跳得愈发激烈了些。  
“穿上，对于人的身体来说这样不安全。”  
“有什么不安全的，你又不会做什么。”  
“万一撞到或者被什么东西砸到就很危险了，穿上！”  
见他瞪起了眼睛，对方似乎终于放弃抵抗一样地耷拉着耳朵用嘴从他手里把内裤叼走，拿在手里前后翻转了半天才一条腿一条腿地伸进去，略显笨拙地拉上去，盖住重点部位。  
“尾巴卡在里面好难受。”  
说着转个身用屁股对着他的狼人抓着内裤后缘往下扯了扯，虽然尾巴总算噗地弹了出来，但上面的松紧带还是卡在尾巴根上。  
库丘林伸出的手还没碰到对方的尾巴便停在那，总算意识到自己要做什么的动物园长额头渗出的汗水沿着脸颊淌到下颌上。  
他为什么要去给一个狼人整理内裤。  
尴尬地收回手，库丘林把暂时无处安放的双手背在身后。  
“你先将就一下，明天去市中心买些更合身的衣服给你。”  
迪卢姆多还在用手拨弄着松紧带，想让尾巴更舒服一点，对他的话只是点点头，显然没心思去在意。像是光用手也找不到正确的姿势似的，他左右摆动着屁股，想要在那一小块布料里面找到最舒服的位置。  
库丘林默默地捂住了脸。  
这景象可比任何一家脱衣舞酒吧里的舞娘都要火辣多了。  
因为狼人无意识的挑逗动作而血气上涌可实在不是什么好事，库丘林不禁怀疑自己是不是在动物园清心寡欲待太久了，还是说前些日子在俄罗斯吃了什么不该吃的东西导致脑子有点不对头——就像他哥那样，居然会对自己养大的老虎出手。  
“你先休息一会，我这边还有事要忙。晚上闭园之后再带你去和狼山的家伙们认识一下。”  
回答他的是不甚清楚的呜噜声。

回到楼下的办公区域，库丘林想把精神都集中到没看完的每日报告上，然而脑子里却始终逃不开黑发狼人的影子，和那扭动的屁股。  
不，我和我哥不一样，我才不会那么禽兽不如。  
这么告诉自己的动物园长按住了额头。透过指缝，他眼角的余光瞟到狼人走下楼梯——尾巴和半个屁股露在内裤外面，来到他的办公桌边，趴在地板上。  
没错，趴在地板上，就像那些大型犬一样，趴在地板上。脸枕在胳膊上，金色的眼睛从长长的睫毛下看着他。  
动物园长立刻抬起脸扫视了一圈门口和窗子，确认门有好好关着——然而并没有反锁，他从不在工作时间将门反锁，方便园里的饲养员们有事随时来找他；窗子是开着的，所幸并没有人从外面路过。  
深深地叹了口气，他突然有点羡慕老哥在深山老林里的小房子，至少不用担心会被人看到自己养了个喜欢在家裸奔的男人。  
“如果你喜欢在这里休息的话也许变成狼会更好些。”  
让人看到自己养了匹狼总好过养了个不穿衣服的男人。  
迪卢姆多从枕着的手臂上抬起脸，歪着头看了看他，似乎在思考他的建议。狼人没有提出任何疑问，而是甩甩头，趴在地上转换成了狼的状态。刚刚穿在身上的印着向日葵的四角内裤还挂在他的屁股上。  
库丘林俯下身体摸了摸狼人的头。灰棕色的巨狼蹭蹭他，舌头舔着他的掌心。

脚边趴着一只毛茸茸的巨狼对于动物园长的工作效率无法带来丝毫提升，他总是忍不住手痒想要去摸摸那随着窗外传来的动物的叫声和游客的喧闹声而动来动去的耳朵。尽管如此他也没办法将迪卢姆多赶回楼上的房间里去。  
这份惬意的陪伴一直延续到了傍晚时分，被敲门进来递交每日报告的饲养员康纳尔打破。

“我X，表哥你疯了吗，把一只狼带到这来还不拴上！”  
库丘林可以发誓自己看到康纳尔蹦起来足有一米多高。躲在打开的门背后，康纳尔拿着日志本的手直打哆嗦。  
“没事，别害怕，这家伙不咬人。”  
趴在地上打盹的巨狼也抬起头，好奇地看着躲在门后的陌生人。  
“就算是咱们园子里的狼我都不敢保证不咬人，你这是从哪带回来的大家伙，还敢让他这么无拘无束地待着，想让我给你收尸吗！”  
巨狼仿佛听懂了他的话一样，呜噜一声又趴回地上，耷拉着耳朵，两只金色的眼睛无辜地看着他。  
“你看，我说他不会咬人的。”  
库丘林站起身，伸个懒腰，感觉身上的每一根骨头都在吱呀叫唤。他从表弟手里接过一直没能递给他的每日报告放在桌子上。  
“好了别太拘束，这是康纳尔，”说着他拍拍巨狼的额头，“这是迪卢姆多，你要是嫌拗口叫迪卢也可以。”  
巨狼从地上站起来，往前凑了两步，吐着舌头。  
躲在门后的饲养员略微放松下来，也往前凑过去。看看自己的表哥，又看看吐着舌头朝自己打招呼的巨狼，微微打着颤的手指摸了摸巨狼的额头。  
“好了，现在你们认识了，以后还有的是时间相处。现在我要下班了，你也赶紧回家，别在外面闲逛。”  
把表弟送出门，库丘林觉得这样的情景恐怕还要再出现个几十次才会太平下来。

日头渐渐西沉，喧嚣的动物园笼罩上沉寂的面纱。人声消失的园子内只剩下了动物们的嬉闹声。  
带着巨狼状态的迪卢姆多回到狼山，库丘林看着他慢慢凑近这里的原住民，彼此间用狼的方式试探着，打着招呼，直到他被他们所接纳，能够互相舔舔毛，蹭蹭面颊。库丘林不知道他是怎么做到的，当然狼有自己的一套相处方式，以狼的状态生活了近百年的迪卢姆多自然有自己的方法去融入任何一个狼群，哪怕这只是极小的一群。  
这是个好的开始，对这里的四匹狼，对迪卢姆多，以及对自己都是。

“你要跟我回去还是留在这？”  
库丘林打个哈欠，太阳已经完全沉入地平线以下，墨蓝色的夜空中淌着星星点点的银河。园子里的路灯渐渐亮起来，成为夜色中氤氲的照明。  
迪卢姆多嗷地回应了一声，回到铁栅栏边用前爪扒拉插销。  
这算是打算跟自己回去了吧，库丘林思忖。  
他打开门，放巨狼出来，小心地把门锁回去。

晚上库丘林终于意识到自己给迪卢姆多单独准备一个房间并不是那么有必要的一件事。  
他换上睡衣，躺在床上的时候，巨狼便也跳上床，在他旁边趴下，就像他们在俄罗斯的森林小屋里一样。  
明天一定要打电话给老哥确认几件事，这么想着，库丘林渐渐沉入了睡梦中，梦里他觉得自己被人打了一顿，还被一个过肩摔扔在地上。


	21. Chapter 21

接通视频电话的库夫林扬起的嘴角抽动几下。  
“你要笑就笑吧，别憋成面瘫。”  
屏幕另一边的男人没好气的说。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“老哥你有必要笑成这样吗！”  
“……是你让我笑的……哈哈哈哈哈……”  
被笑声惊动过来的大猫趴在库夫林的肩膀上看了看屏幕，也咧开了嘴。  
“滚啊！要笑到一边笑去！”  
“哦那我关视频了。”  
“别关！我还没说正事！”  
库夫林总算笑够了，抹了把脸，重新正视屏幕的时候还是抑制不住抽动的嘴角。他的胞弟决定不去管他老哥快要抽筋的面部肌肉。  
“……让Alter先到别处趴着去。”  
“为什么？有什么跟Alter有关的事吗？”  
抬手摸着靠在肩膀上的毛茸茸的老虎头，Alter就势倚在他手上蹭了蹭。  
“也不算跟Alter有关啦……反正就是先让他离开一下，兄弟间有点小秘密不行吗！”  
“唔啊被你说得真恶心。”  
嘴上吐槽着胞弟，库夫林还是看着大猫去壁炉前趴着，这才坐回电脑前。  
“好了，说吧，有什么事？”  
视频中面容相似，只是左眼上多了一个黑圈的青年抓抓头发，视线飘忽。  
“就是吧……Alter在家的时候穿衣服么？”  
库夫林毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。  
“你睡傻了？在我这你什么时候见他穿过衣服？穿衣服的老虎你见过？”  
“不是，我是说他变成人的时候。”  
野生动物学家怔了一下，视线从屏幕转到远处趴在壁炉前的西伯利亚虎身上。  
“只是需要的时候才穿吧……怎么了？”  
“什么时候算需要的时候？”  
“和我去镇子上采购补给的时候啊，总不能真带着老虎去杂货店。”  
似乎对这个答案还是不满意一样，库丘林唔嗯了半天接着问。  
“那在家的时候就不需要穿了？”  
“毕竟在家他大部分时候还是老虎嘛。”  
渐渐明白了弟弟的问题走向，库夫林眨眨眼睛，勾起嘴角。  
“怎么？迪卢不肯穿衣服？”  
“真羡慕你那边啊，就算Alter在家裸奔也没事，反正又不会有人看见。当然让你这个禽兽老哥看见也不是什么好事吧。”  
“放屁，他是我从小养大的，身上有什么我没见过的。”  
“是是，反正你什么禽兽不如的事都做过了。”  
库丘林发誓自己真的看到那个百毒不侵的老哥居然红了脸。  
“哇你居然还有羞耻心！”  
“滚！没事我挂电话了。”  
“有事，真的有事！”  
嘀咕了半天，库丘林终于把困扰自己的问题挤牙膏一样地吐出来。  
“你有资格说我禽兽么？”  
库夫林忍不住奚落对方。  
“我什么都没干！”  
“但你在心里已经是现行犯了。”  
“行了别落井下石了，我到底该怎么做？”  
看着胞弟难得的一脸求助的表情，库夫林叹口气，摸摸下巴思考了一会。  
“如果你不讨厌他的话就顺其自然吧，至于衣服的问题，给他准备几件睡袍会比衬衫和裤子更容易接受些。Alter会裹着浴袍窝在沙发上。这个需要慢慢来，毕竟他作为狼活了快一百年。”  
“好吧，我试试看。你觉得让他维持人形的时候多些比较好还是狼的样子比较好？”  
“这个让他自己选择吧，对他们来说可能并没有什么区别。在表达情绪方面或许狼比起老虎还要更直接一些，不过时间久了你大概也不会太在意他是什么形态。”  
看着弟弟陷入沉思的样子，库夫林摇摇头。不能说他完全没有想到事情会发展到这个方向上，无论是作为狼还是作为人，迪卢姆多都是个迷人的家伙。漂亮得让人移不开视线的同时又像每一个犬科动物一样热情如火，很难想像被他粘着的家伙会不心动。至于后面会怎样发展，他倒是乐于看到弟弟找到个喜欢的人生伴侣。  
“……嗯……突然想起来，我觉得最好还是提醒你一下，犬科一般很持久，而且不射的话会一直卡着拔不出来。”  
然后他满意地看到胞弟一脸惊恐的表情切断了视频电话。

不能说完全没有帮助，但库丘林还是觉得问老哥这些问题的自己实在是蠢爆了。然而除了他之外也没有任何人能在与狼人相处这件事上给他任何合理的建议。  
他站起身回到床边，昨天半夜不知道什么时候就霸占了整张床，把自己踹下床的家伙现在还摊成大字型躺在床中间。  
我要买个更大的床，大到不会被踹下去那种，库丘林对自己说。  
他想上床再眯一会儿，但首先要给自己挤出一个足够躺下的位置。  
然而这并不如想象的那么容易。  
一只两百斤的巨狼或许属于勉强可以推得动的范围。他推完了腿，却发现狼头和腿扭成了对角线，而当他去腿狼头的时候，狼腿又扭了回来。  
动物园长费了半天劲，最后自己躺上去用后背和屁股把对方拱得总算偏离开床的中线才勉强睡下。为了不再次被挤下去，他转个身，抱住了巨狼柔软的肚子。蹭在他脸上的狼毛有点扎，但总好过梦里再挨一次过肩摔。  
既然没办法让迪卢姆多在给他准备出来的房间睡，至少得教会他睡半张床，而且一张更大的床必须立刻马上今天到市中心就买回来。

太阳晒屁股的时候，库丘林总算带着他苦口婆心才说服对方穿上衣服的迪卢姆多离开动物园，开着车来到市中心。他列了张购物单，从超市和杂货店里把单子上的东西一样样划掉。单子上大半是给迪卢姆多买的生活用品和衣服，但显然狼人对于衣服好看与否没有丝毫概念。库丘林只得按照自己的喜好拿了一堆休闲装让对方去试，然后买下他觉得迪卢姆多穿起来好看的那些。除此以外他还从内衣店买了各种类型的男士内裤，这么多种总有能让狼人穿起来不那么难受的一种。手上拎满了购物袋的迪卢姆多看着他拿着一堆内裤去结账，脸上露出怪异的表情。  
“我实在不喜欢穿那些东西。”  
狼人压低声音对他说。  
“我知道，这是让你试试看，要是能找到穿着最舒服的当然最好。其实你像现在这样把尾巴收起来就不会有影响了吧？”  
库丘林看看迪卢姆多头上的帽子，狼耳被帽子盖在下面。原本狼人拒绝把尾巴收起来，但听说走在路上会被人拽的时候还是老老实实地让它消失在屁股后面。  
当然事实上动物园长并不确定会不会有人来拽狼人的尾巴，但为了让自己能够正常的在市中心购物，让狼人从外表上不要露馅是必要的。  
“可是尾巴收起来总觉得不太舒服，连走路都觉得很别扭。”  
“也不是不能理解啦，先忍耐一下，到家就可以随你喜欢了。”

满意地挑了一张king size的床来替换原本的double，约定好送货时间之后库丘林带着迪卢姆多开车回到动物园。  
开过大门的时候，狼人肉眼可见地放松下来。库丘林看在眼里，决定以后还是尽量少带对方去市中心比较好。过于接近人类密集的地方很难不让野生动物处于紧张的状态，想必对于狼人来说也会像一直绷紧了弦的弓箭一样。  
他抬起手隔着帽子揉揉迪卢姆多的头发，耳边传来舒服的呜噜声。  
早晨的视频电话有参考意义的信息不多，但至少老哥有句话说得很对，顺其自然才是最好的应对方式。


	22. Chapter 22

在接到弟弟的电话之后，库夫林时不时会思考对方下一次联络的时候会不会带来自己和迪卢姆多在一起了的消息。  
当然对这两个家伙他说不担心是在说谎，但在实际的地理距离下，担心也没有任何意义，只能希望他们能顺利在一起，不要给彼此和周围的人找太多麻烦。

很快，野生动物学家便没空去担心远在大洋另一边的兄弟，而必须将精力集中在工作上了。即将结束的秋季预示着西伯利亚的严冬以及众多幼崽的降生，与幼崽的母亲一样忙碌的是永远不知道放弃的盗猎者们。  
几乎每一天库夫林和Alter都能在巡视的路径上看到盗猎者布下的陷阱，有时还会从陷阱的金属套索上解下不慎踩进去的各种动物。这种残忍的套索本质上就是一根弯成圆形可以伸缩的铁丝，会在动物一只脚踏进去之后立刻收紧，并且随着动物挣扎而越勒越紧，直至勒断骨头也无法挣脱。野生动物学家在过去见到过很多次被勒断腿骨的动物瘫倒在陷阱上。能够救治的都被送去了救助中心，然而这只是不幸的生灵中极少的一部分，他们中的绝大多数并没有活到被库夫林发现便已经饿死在那，仅留下一具尸体等着被盗猎者剥皮抽骨。

深深地叹了口气，库夫林看着倒在陷阱里的野猪。这个可怜的家伙应该才死掉不超过两天，因为处在Alter的领地内才没有被别的老虎当作免费的大餐吃掉。  
将拆掉的陷阱放进背包，野生动物学家正要直起身体，突然Alter低吼了一声。几乎是同时，呯的一声枪响从距离他5米不到的树丛中响起。大猫躬起脊背，强壮的后腿蹬踏着脚下的泥土，像一道闪电一般地冲了过去。  
“Alter回来！”  
话音落下的时候，粗长的虎尾便已经消失在树丛里。库夫林赶忙从背上取下猎枪，那里面已经上好了麻醉弹。如果可能的话他实在不希望用上这东西，然而从眼前的情况看来实在希望渺茫。  
没办法顾及更多，库夫林随着Alter冲进去的方向也追了过去。  
踏进树丛中立刻便感受到了茂密的枝丫带来的对视线的阻碍，尽管心急，他也不得不放缓脚步，免得被脚下嶙峋交错的树根绊倒。进入狩猎状态的Alter就像是融入了森林的影影幢幢之间一般。坚硬的冻土上难以分辨出盗猎者留下的踪迹，野生动物学家将手中的猎枪推上膛，利用粗壮的树干作为掩护，朝更深处走去。  
细微的树枝断裂声传入库夫林的耳朵，他迅速地压低身体，躲到一棵大树背后。这并不算一种万无一失的应对方法，但除此之外他也没有更好的对策。对于他来说，在森林里寻找声音的来源甚至方向都是不可能的，只能赌对方的枪口足以被这棵大树挡住。  
除此以外，他还希望Alter不要乱来。自己分辨不出发出声音的盗猎者的所在地，但穿梭于丛林中的大猫可以。然而想到盗猎者有枪并且会毫无顾忌地开枪这件事让他的心完全提了起来。  
“森林警察很快就要到了，你们现在放下武器投降的话还不会被重判！”  
向不知身在何处的盗猎者喊着话，库夫林希望自己能够吸引住对方的全部注意力。森林警察当然是他信口胡诌的，刚才一心想着要追上大猫的脚步，完全来不及呼叫后援。  
“哼，等他们来了只会找到你的尸体！如果还没有被熊拖走的话！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“啧，一群亡命之徒。”  
库夫林小声嘟囔着，试图依靠对方的声音来辨别方位。  
这十分困难。他只能大致判断出盗猎者肯定不在自己背后的树丛里，但面前的三个方向都有可能随时伸出枪口给自己一枪。  
“你们逃不掉的，森林警察已经追踪了你们很多天，现在他们已经把这片地区包围了。”  
“你以为老子是吓大的吗！告诉你臭小子，老子觉得你碍事很久了，既然你自己送上门就别怪老子不客气了！”  
一梭子子弹打在他身前的树干上，库夫林连忙低下头，将将来得及感觉到爆开的树皮天女散花一样地落在他的背上和头发里。  
他知道盗猎者一向对驻守的野生动物学家看不顺眼，过去也发生过有同行在巡视森林时被子弹打伤甚至死亡的事。这群人杀红了眼的时候为了钱不仅仅屠戮野生动物，连妨碍他们猎杀的人对他们来说也不过是脚边的一块石头，想踢开就踢开。生命在他们眼中远没有一叠美金来得厚重。  
握紧了手里的猎枪，库夫林不敢随便射击。尚不知道Alter隐藏在丛林的何处，贸然开枪的话万一伤到大猫就会造成无法挽回的结果。  
又一梭子弹擦着他的发梢扫过。这一次盗猎者显然意识到他是蹲伏着的高度，刻意比刚才的射击角度更低，要置他于死地一样。  
这一次碰上的绝对不是善茬，搞不好没办法毫发无损的回去的危机感涌上来。库夫林有点后悔刚才贸然就追过来，还是应该先联系后援才对。但想来再让他选择一次的话恐怕还是现在的结果。  
子弹的暴雨距离他越来越近，数发子弹都是擦着他的脚边和衣服扫过，没办法从藏身的大树后转移，如果不反击的话只有等死的份。紧握着猎枪的手指捏得指腹发青。他还是没办法随意射击，从子弹的密集程度来看，对方不只有一个人。  
惨叫声与虎啸声几乎是同时响起。晃动的树丛显示出Alter发起攻击的确切位置。库夫林压低身体朝着那片树丛冲过去。  
枝叶间隐约可以看到晃动的身影与喷火的枪口，炸裂的射击声在越来越近的距离下听起来愈发刺耳。射击的方向已经不再是他原本藏身的大树，而是丛林中狩猎的猛兽。  
他的心紧紧地揪起来。  
视线不再被阻挡的时候，库夫林看到脚边血肉模糊的人形。不远处一个盗猎者正端着枪在瞄准。  
身体先于头脑行动起来，猎枪的枪口发出砰的响声。野生动物学家没有管应声倒下去的盗猎者，立刻转向虎啸声响起的方向。  
Alter口中咬着一个男人脖颈，正抬起头朝他看过来。在他的前爪下躺着另一个盗猎者的尸体。四个人，和库夫林预计的相符，估计在这附近设下陷阱的就是他们。  
大猫身上沾染了不少血迹，一块一块地和虎毛黏在一起。  
库夫林把枪背回背上，担心的走过去。Alter已经松开口，将脖颈断裂的盗猎者尸体和他的同伴扔在一起。  
忽然，大猫俯下身体，弓起后腿，猛地朝野生动物学家的方向扑过来。  
血腥味与猛兽的气味顿时覆盖了库夫林的全部嗅觉。橙黄色的身影擦着他的身体掠过，与此同时，枪声在他的耳边炸裂。


	23. Chapter 23

耳鸣声让他觉得眼前仿佛闪过一道刺眼的亮光，刺痛感从耳鼓延伸到太阳穴，直到半个脑袋都在嗡嗡作响。  
他转过身去，他的大猫嘴里叼着刚刚中了他的麻醉弹的盗猎者的脖子，血液从Alter的嘴里淌出来，漫过盗猎者的肩膀，在身下汇聚成一滩血泊。  
他觉得侧腹一阵发热。用手去摸却只感觉到湿滑粘腻的液体粘在手指上。下意识地在衣服上抹了抹手指，不但无法消除那种液体的粘腻感，反而越粘越多。  
视线随着他逐渐脱力的双腿下滑。他的大猫已经松开口让盗猎者的尸体掉在他自己的血泊里。不去理会毫无价值的人形肉块，大猫两步越到他身边，让他在倒地之前先伏在了自己背上。  
他看到大猫张张嘴，却没有任何声音传入耳中。刚刚那仿佛白噪音一样的声音已经消失，取而代之的是疲惫得睁不开双眼的黑暗。

恢复意识的时候，库夫林发现自己盯着陌生的天花板。  
这里不是他的小木屋。白色的墙壁与湖蓝色的窗帘彰显出医院病房通用的搭配。  
他的大猫趴在床边发出均匀的呼吸声，当然是以人类的外表。  
手臂有些僵硬，但至少还能动。他在身上摸索了一会，确定自己的腹部缠着绷带，除此之外没有其他的伤处。他能够听到敞开的窗外传来的鸟叫声，显然听力的损伤也只是暂时的，现在已经恢复正常。  
他细微的动作还是惊动了他的大猫。  
Alter抬起脸，依旧带着睡意的双眼与他的视线交叠在一起。  
“我去叫医生。”  
说着高大的青年便站起身，身体趔趄一下却还是站稳了脚步，大步朝着门外走去。库夫林本想拦住对方先说几句话，抬起的手在空气里抓个空，只得等着大猫带医生回来。

进行常规检查之后，医生向他确认了住院的时间和身体状况。手术进行得十分顺利，子弹取出后伤口的愈合状况也符合预期。幸好盗猎者在中了麻醉弹之后射击时已经完全失去准心，打在库夫林侧腹上的子弹没有伤及内脏便在穿过皮肉之后停下来。如果按照通常情况，那么近的距离下开枪，很难说不会在他的胸前开个洞。  
医生离开后，Alter重新在床边坐下，将他的手握在自己的掌心里。  
“幸好你没大事。”  
“你送我来的医院？”  
“我叫了救援，他们把你送来的，还好来得及。”  
“盗猎者都死了？”  
“嗯，应该是。”  
深深地叹了口气，侧腹的伤口传来吨重的疼痛感。库夫林没办法去责怪任何人。盗猎者已经受到他们应得的惩罚。他从来都不会对这群将其他生物的生命视作草芥的家伙产生丝毫同情。他也无法让Alter不去杀死盗猎者，那种情况下对盗猎者仁慈就是把其他生物往死路上推，更何况这个其他生物是他的大猫。  
“你最好跟库丘林通个话，他急得要飞过来看你。”  
说着大猫把手机塞进他的手里。  
“其实原本不通知他也没关系，这份工作的危险性他早就知道。真需要他赶来的时候也不过是来处理后事罢了。”  
嘴上这么说着，库夫林还是拨通了弟弟的电话。  
简单交代几句目前的情况，既然能够正常通话便表示他没有任何生命危险，对方也没有必须过来照看他的必要。倒是库丘林反过来吐槽他一句“有爱人就连兄弟都不要了”。库夫林在心里寻思可以下次请弟弟试试林子里的野山菇。  
挂断电话，把手机放在床头柜上，他抬起手想要摸摸Alter的头。大猫俯下身凑过来把脸贴在他的手心里。

住院的日子无聊得他发慌，好不容易挨到伤口拆线便忙不迭地搬回他的小木屋。他的大猫也在第一时间便变回老虎的模样出去巡视领地，而他则用冰柜里冷冻的野猪肉给自己和大猫做了一顿大餐。他在医院天天吃着清汤寡水连咸味都吃不出来的病号饭简直生不如死，现在他最想吃的就是撒了粗盐粒，油水滴到炭火上吱吱作响的烤肉。用铁叉子拨弄着烧红的炭火，过不多久，烤肉的香味便弥漫在小木屋里。三条大狗们趴在他的脚边，等着捡剔下肉的骨头啃。而他的大猫显然也被香味引了回来，只不过回来的时候嘴里还叼着个小东西。  
“带了什么回来，饭后甜点么？”  
手里拿着烤肉夹，眼睛没离开炭火上的野猪肉，库夫林一时没办法分出神来去在意Alter叼着什么东西。  
大猫没回话，把嘴里的东西放在地毯上，三条大狗便都凑过去看。  
地毯上的东西发出嗷嗷的叫声。  
手里的夹子抖了一下，险些掉在地上。库夫林连忙把烤的差不多的肉盛在盘子上，盖上烤架让炭火自己熄灭，这才擦擦手奔到地毯边。  
一个黄黑相间的绒球正趴在那，仰着脸，嗷嗷叫个不停。  
他把小东西抱起来看看，又低头看了看正在舔毛的大猫。  
“你生的？”  
大猫一副差点被自己的虎毛呛死的样子。  
“嗷！”  
“说点我听得懂的。”  
变成人形的大猫抓起搭在沙发上的睡袍裹在身上。  
“怎么可能是我生的！”  
“你看，这小家伙脸上和身上的斑纹和你的几乎完全一样。”  
“巧合而已。”  
“而且你还叼回来，从母虎那？现在沾了你和我的味道，送回去都不可能了。”  
似乎是贴上了温暖的体温，连眼睛都还没睁开的小老虎不再发出撕心裂肺的叫声，把头埋在库夫林的毛衣里拱来拱去。  
“那就养着。还有我不是从母虎那叼回来的，你最好在林子里找找，搞不好他妈被陷阱抓住了或者已经……”  
Alter没再说下去，像是突然被食物的香气勾住魂一样跑去餐桌边一面喊着烫一面把一块刚烤好的肉叼在嘴里。  
“说的真轻松，刚把你捡回来的时候也差不多是这么大，一晚上能让我睡三个小时都算得上是个好觉了。说实话，这些小家伙真不是你生的？就算是我也不会怪你的啊，毕竟动物本能。”  
“唔！唔唔唔唔！”  
捶着胸口，好不容易把嘴里的肉咽下去，Alter抓起桌上的水杯一口气灌下去才呼出一口气。  
“都说不是了！我哪有精力去找林子里的母虎！”  
话一出口反倒是库夫林先红了脸，赶忙低下头查看小老虎的身体状况，以此来掩饰自己尴尬的笑容。  
靠在人体暖炉上，小家伙又叫起来。库夫林把手指伸过去便被小老虎叼在嘴里吮吸起来。  
“看来是饿了。你先吃，我冲点羊奶给他。希望家里还有剩。”  
于是坐在桌前咬着肉块的大猫便看着野生动物学家跑前跑后地忙碌了起来。  
生壁炉，抖毛毯，给小家伙喂奶，库夫林忙完的时候盘子里的烤肉已经被大猫吃掉了一半。如果不是有意给他留下，估计连这一半也会被Alter吃完。  
“养这个小东西这么麻烦的吗？”  
蹲在壁炉前，Alter用手指戳着小老虎在地上摊开翻肚子。  
“毕竟太小了，离不开人，而且饿了就要吃，一次还吃不多，和你小时候一样。”  
“我小时候也这么麻烦吗？”  
大猫抬起脸来问，手指还在戳着小老虎，没有停下。  
“差不多吧，别再戳了，让他睡觉。”  
“呿。”


	24. Chapter 24

“所以就又多了一只，感觉要被吃穷了。”  
库夫林在视频电话里对弟弟半真半假地抱怨着。  
“快让我看看！”  
“你等下。”  
过了不多会儿，库夫林抱着小老虎回到摄像头前。  
“来库酱打个招呼。”  
把还没睡醒的小家伙抱到摄像头前挥挥爪子。  
“嗯……真不是Alter背着你在外面生的？”  
“Alter你看，我弟也这么觉得。”  
“嗷！”  
“他死活不承认，所以大概真的不是他生的。”  
“如果真是这样的话，难道这些花纹是虎人专有的特征？”  
弟弟的突发奇想倒是让库夫林怔了一下。  
他扭头问趴在地毯上的大猫。  
“你觉得库酱身上是什么味道？”  
老虎撩起眼皮，看他表情认真便走过来嗅嗅，然后伸个懒腰变成人形对他说。  
“奶臭味，还有你的味道。”  
“那在这之前呢？”  
大猫打个哈欠，对关于小老虎的问题有点不耐烦。  
“还不就是老虎味，跟我一样。”  
“跟你一样吗……”  
摸着趴在腿上的库酱，库夫林不禁怀疑弟弟的猜测究竟是否会成真。转过身，屏幕另一边的兄弟正满怀期待地看着自己。  
“现在还不能确定，不过疫苗之类的还是得靠你了。”  
“包在我身上。”

即便有过一次养大幼虎的经验，但每天晚上都要爬起来三四次给嗷嗷叫的小家伙喂奶依旧不是一件轻松的事。库夫林顶了两个月的黑眼圈，盼星星盼月亮一样地终于把送疫苗的弟弟盼了过来，同行的还有他的巨狼。  
到了小木屋便恢复狼形的狼人还没进屋便在雪地里撒起了欢。  
打开门的野生动物学家看到披着一身灰褐色的毛的迪卢姆多躺在洁白的雪地里打滚，简直隔着几百米都能看到他——带着在澳洲过夏天的皮毛跑到已经入冬的西伯利亚实在不算是一种适当的生存策略。

“我以为你待两天就回去。”  
看着弟弟的行李箱，库夫林差点怀疑他们要移居过来。  
而胞弟一脸痛心疾首的表情。  
“你以为我想啊！快被康纳尔骂死了好吗。夏天虽然算不上最旺季但游客也不算少，但为了这家伙我得在这天寒地冻的地方待3个月，直到那边的天气不至于让他天天往极地馆里跑。”  
“北极熊会跟他和平相处？”  
“屁啊，他跑去企鹅馆趴着了。吓得企鹅们都不敢上岸。”  
库夫林同情地看了弟弟一眼，勉强忍住没笑出声来。  
澳洲的夏天他是见识过的，太阳毒辣得晒脱一层皮都不奇怪。让生活在北极圈附近的动物待在那种地方也的确是不太人道。当然空调房也不是不行，但把迪卢姆多天天关在房间里就实在是太可怜了。  
“那以后每个冬天你们就都过来吧。”  
“肯定的，而且这家伙一到夏天就开始拼命掉毛，上午刚吸完地，下午就满地的毛滚来滚去。光是打扫就头疼死了。”

他帮弟弟把行李拿进房间，后者就忙不迭地去看趴在Alter身上睡觉的小奶虎。  
“这么看更像父子了。”  
把库酱抱起来，库丘林在小家伙和大猫之间来回看着。大猫撩起眼皮瞥了他一眼，决定翻个身，不去理会他。  
小奶虎因为离开了大猫的皮毛温度而嗷嗷地叫起来。库夫林从弟弟手里把他接过来，放回Alter身上。小家伙在那上面拱了拱，找个舒服的姿势又睡下了。

“那他后来有变成人过么？像Alter小时候那样。”  
喝着库夫林冲的热可可，库丘林的视线依然没从小奶虎身上离开，小家伙随着他身下的软垫的呼吸节奏而一起一伏，仿佛获得了天然的恒温摇篮一样。  
“一次都没有过，大概只是咱们都想多了吧，这小家伙就是只普通的西伯利亚虎。”  
“还以为能给他们再添个伴。如果是普通老虎的话你最好还是小心一点，别睡着觉做着梦就被当点心吃了。”  
说完他的额头就挨了老哥一击爆栗。  
“有Alter在，你还怕小家伙会干出什么出格的事来。”  
“我就提醒你一下嘛。”

两兄弟聊着天，耳边传来抓挠门板的声音。玩够了的巨狼冻得哆哆嗦嗦地在库夫林打开门缝的时候便冲进来跑到壁炉边抖毛，结果屁股上结结实实地挨了Alter一爪垫。  
“先去洗干净，别到处乱抖。你过去帮忙。”  
把弟弟和巨狼都赶进浴室，库夫林这才拿了疫苗给还在睡的库酱打上去。睡梦里挨了一针的奶虎发出迷迷糊糊的叫声。

一家人围坐在餐桌边大快朵颐，只有库夫林抱着库酱在喂奶。吃饱的小奶虎打个嗝，身体向后倒去。野生动物学家连忙放下奶瓶用手扶住小家伙的身体，掌心接触到的绒毛却无声无息地褪得不见踪迹。婴儿模样的小家伙靠着他的手，嘴里发出打嗝的声音。  
“喂喂，老哥，结果还是被我说中了啊。”  
库丘林和迪卢姆多好奇地绕过餐桌凑过来，用指尖戳了戳刚刚才变成人形的奶虎圆鼓鼓的脸颊。  
“简直和Alter小时候一模一样。”  
“不是我生的！”  
已经不知道是第几次否定库夫林的猜测，大猫气鼓鼓地把叉子上的肉塞进嘴里。

库夫林并不介意弟弟一整个冬天都住在这，有人帮忙工作事实上会让他轻松不少，更何况是在他需要分出绝大部分精力来照顾小奶虎的情况下。  
迪卢姆多的加入也让Alter的狩猎变得更加容易。大猫甚至可以找个舒服的地方埋伏好，等着巨狼把狍子，獐子，或是别的什么动物赶过来，然后扑上去咬断猎物的脖子——除了野猪之外。  
十分擅长围猎的巨狼偏偏对野猪感到难以理解的棘手。好几次在驱赶别的猎物时不小心撞到野猪，结果惨叫着被野猪追出几公里，直到埋伏着的Alter跳出来咬断野猪的脖子，帮他解围。  
看他一脸可怜兮兮的样子，大猫也只得过去蹭蹭他，安慰一下，然后让他把野猪拖回去作为接下来几天的口粮补充。  
看起来似乎配合十分默契，各司其职，让狩猎效率获得极大提高，但首先发现问题的还是库夫林。

“Alter你是不是胖了。”  
靠在大猫的肚子上，野生动物学家伸手揉了揉，柔软结实富有弹性，但又似乎比起之前过于柔软了一点。


	25. Chapter 25

话一出口，所有人的目光便都投向躺在那的大猫，的肚子，除了刚被巨狼舔了一脸口水的库酱——显然还无法理解人类的语言的小家伙挣扎着不要让自己被狼的口水淹死。  
“是胖了。”  
“嗯，圆了不少。”  
“肚子都挤出来了。”  
“嗷呜。”  
“嗷！”  
被两个人和一匹狼肆无忌惮谈论的大猫终于忍无可忍地抗议起来。  
“因为捕猎中最累活都被迪卢干了吧。”  
库丘林摸着下巴，看了看依旧健壮，身上毫无赘肉的巨狼。察觉到赞许的目光，迪卢姆多也愉快地晃起尾巴。  
“这样可不行啊，胖得跑不动就糟糕了。”  
说着库夫林又捏了捏Alter过分柔软的肚子。  
意识到自己得做点什么，不然恐怕要被逼着减肥，大猫抖抖毛变成人形，把自己裹进小奶虎趴着的毯子里，顺便将库酱也卷进来。  
“都是你们的错觉，我一点都没胖，不信看看这腹肌。”  
大猫拉开一点毯子好让兄弟两个看清楚。  
“这么看倒是没错，不过……老哥啊，人类的外表能作数么？”  
“就算是你这么问我也不能确定啊。毕竟Alter从成年之后人类的外表就没再改变过了。要说有经验的话，问迪卢比较好吧。”  
巨狼张张口，意识到两兄弟并不能听懂自己在说什么，便也变成人形方便解释。  
“的确是成年后体型就不会改变了，我从成年后不管作为狼的时候饿得多惨，变成人都还是这个样子。”  
兄弟俩一起看向大猫，一脸你看果然不能以人形作为衡量标准的表情。  
“冬天稍微屯点膘御寒是正常的，到春天就会恢复了，所以没胖就是没胖！”  
重新裹紧毛毯的Alter像一团气鼓鼓的河豚。  
“不管怎么说你都还是需要增加运动量了，让迪卢不要每次都跟你一起去狩猎吧。”  
“唔……”  
虽然不那么情愿，但大猫没有继续反驳下去，默默地接受了库夫林的决定。

两个加三只的生活比他们认知的还要愉快而转瞬即逝。一开春，每天关注着气温的库丘林便带着迪卢姆多返回澳大利亚，迎接一年中动物园最为忙碌的季节。两兄弟每周的例行联络中，库夫林看到巨狼带着项圈，成为了动物园的园宠，甚至还会把小孩子驮在背上跟着胞弟在园子里溜达。想想既然有的动物园会在园子里遛孟加拉虎，弟弟遛狼倒也没什么大不了的，不就是比一般狼个大点么。虽然不确定让他这么接近人群到底算不算好事，但看迪卢姆多开心的样子，倒也没办法去计较什么。

到了转年西伯利亚的冬天，库丘林又带着狼人来到小木屋避暑。被库夫林迎进屋的动物园长立刻发现了不对劲的地方。  
“怎么库酱还是这么大？”  
“或者你想说的是这么小？”  
库丘林把小老虎抱起来，落在手臂上的依旧是他能够抱得动的重量。  
巨狼也凑过来看看趴在动物园长怀里挣扎的小家伙，像以前一样舔了他一脸口水。  
“上次离开的时候稍微有点在意，本以为没觉得他有变化是因为一整个冬天都在看着他的原因，结果竟然真的从两个月之后就没再长大？”  
挣脱不开的幼虎抬起两只前爪开始拍打库丘林的脸，直到库夫林把他从弟弟身上抱开，扛在自己肩膀上才老实下来。  
“就是这样。我也是再给他进行身体检查的时候才意识到这件事，但从各项指标来看，排除掉长不大这一点之外，他都非常健康，没有任何问题。而且你看……”  
说着野生动物学家把幼虎放在地毯上。  
“库酱，变成人。”  
嗷了一声，听话照办的小家伙抖抖毛转变成人形——三头身比例。  
“这也太不合理了！”  
蹲下身看着已经能够自己走路的库酱，库丘林想戳戳对方圆鼓鼓的小肚子。刚伸出手就被小家伙两手抓住，然后毫不客气地在他的拇指上留下一排牙齿印。  
“别随便碰我，不然给你吃鲱鱼罐头！”  
摸着自己手上的牙印，库丘林哀怨的抬头看着自己的老哥。  
“你这当爹的教育孩子有问题啊。”  
“别看我，我也不知道他从哪学来的。”  
“你该控制一下小孩子该看的电视节目了，装个带家长控制的电视盒子怎么样？”  
库夫林忍不住翻个白眼。  
“都让你把话题带偏了。现在重点是库酱完全不会长大。”  
“哦对。”  
看着恍然大悟地锤了一下手心的弟弟，野生动物学家恨不得一脚把他踹到雪地里去清醒清醒。  
“哎呀反正健康就好了。咱们对于虎人的了解仅限于Alter，你又怎么知道没准他才是超常生长，像库酱这样长不大才是正确的成长姿势呢。”  
虽然没把弟弟踹到雪地里，但库夫林真的抬腿给了库丘林屁股一脚。  
“你觉得说出来自己信吗？这个体型抓只兔子都困难，你让他在野生环境下怎么生存下去。”  
“卖萌吧，往地上一躺等着被人捡走就行了。你看街上那些碰瓷的肥猫就是这么干的。哎你把腿放下，开个玩笑都听不出来吗！”  
野生动物学家深深地叹了口气。  
他的担心不是没有理由的。如果以迪卢姆多的经历作为参照，加上Alter的确在成年后没有任何变化看来，很有可能虎人也能够轻松拥有百年以上的寿命。到了那时，自己和弟弟都已经不在人世。如果只有Alter和迪卢的话或许还不用太担心，他们应该能够在这片森林里平静地生活下去。但是库酱如果一直保持这个样子的话就会是个很大的问题。在这里没有一只幼虎的生存空间，只要那时Alter对他放手不管的话，不出几天他就会在饿死前成为别的猎食动物的饭后甜点。  
“安啦老哥，没准小家伙只是长得比较慢呢。现在担心也没用，走一步算一步……”  
话没说完，两个人的视线都停留在库酱身上。小家伙正走到Alter身后，抓起那条在地上晃来晃去的尾巴，放在了嘴里。  
“嗷！？”  
突然被咬了尾巴的大猫立刻扭过身，扬起了爪子。  
“住手Alter！”  
随着库丘林的话音，野生动物学家已经扑过去把库酱抱在怀里站起了身。  
“就算不是你生的也是你弟弟！”  
“嗷？”  
收回爪子的大猫虽然如同以往一样，从脸上看不出太多情绪，但库夫林从叫声中能够听出对方的疑惑。  
他把库酱交到弟弟手里，蹲下来摸着大猫的头。  
“我不在的时候如果他一直长不大的话就需要你来照顾他了，就算不是你生的，至少也是你看着他长大的，多他一只对你来说应该也不会有太大负担。”  
Alter歪着头，似乎是在考虑库夫林话里的意思。  
站在他身后的胞弟拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“老哥你担心的太早了，还有很多年足以让他们培养感情，到时候Alter肯定不会扔下小家伙不管的。更何况也许再过个十年，库酱就会长得和Alter一样强壮了呢。别想太多啦，当心秃头。”  
尽管弟弟的话不无道理，但库夫林还是没办法让自己像对方一样放下心来。他希望自己的担心只是多余的，以及Alter能够像人类一样对长时间生活在一起的人产生亲人一样的感情。


	26. Chapter 26

排除掉长不大之外，库酱的确是在健康的成长着，甚至已经超出库夫林的预期，能够自己抓到兔子和山鸡了。小家伙得意地把野兔叼到野生动物学家面前的时候，他的养育者着实为他感到自豪了一把，就像每一个傻爹一样。当然这对于Alter的狩猎来说并不会带来什么助力，只要库酱不来碍事他就已经谢天谢地了。

日子一天一月一年地走过，冬季来了又去，去了又回。库夫林捡到Alter之后第十五个年头的时候，鱼尾纹已经爬上野生动物学家和他的胞弟的眼角，而两只西伯利亚虎和极地狼都还像他们刚成年时一样，没有丝毫变化。硬要说有什么改变的话，大约是大猫的心情并不像过去那么愉快了吧。始作俑者只能是凭借自己长不大而肆无忌惮在库夫林面前卖萌的库酱——试想一只毛茸茸长不大的小老虎谁会不喜欢呢。

“那个家伙已经成年了，用不着你帮他洗澡了吧。”  
库夫林抱着库酱朝浴室走的时候，Alter终于忍不住出了声。  
“年龄是到了，但毕竟还这么小嘛。”  
野生动物学家并没有停下步子，任由大猫在背后抱怨着，把手中的小老虎放进浴缸里。库酱用前爪扒着浴缸边站起来朝屋里张望着，而野生动物学家则打开了水龙头，试着水温等它热起来。扭头看了看自己的养育者，库酱朝着趴在客厅里的Alter吐吐舌头，做个鬼脸——他简直喜欢死对方气急败坏而又拿自己无可奈何的样子——因为库夫林不允许。  
他可以洗完澡香喷喷湿漉漉地趴在野生动物学家身上晾毛，而不会被赶下去；还可以晚上挤在Alter和库夫林中间，贴着养育者的体温睡觉；甚至在库夫林腿边蹭蹭就会被抱起来享受对方的抚摸和亲吻，而大猫却只能看着他磨牙。虽然寒冷的冬天对他的皮毛来说有些难熬，但好在那只蠢狼总会在这时候来躲避澳洲的酷暑。他可以钻在狼肚子下面，被狼毛包裹着度过一个温暖的冬天。虽然总被舔得湿漉漉的，害他每天都要花其他季节几倍的时间来舔毛，但看在那家伙总把狩猎回来的猎物身上最柔软的内脏剖给自己吃的份上，库酱决定原谅迪卢姆多过分热情的行为。而且这可以让Alter更加不开心一些。那些内脏原本是属于大猫的，而且在其他季节，库酱都只能捡大猫吃剩下的内脏边角料来尝鲜，虽然肉是管饱，但比较起来肯定是内脏更合他的口味。唯独狩猎最困难的冬季，对于他来说却是最能满足饕餮之欲的季节。吃得肚子圆滚滚的趴在狼肚子上睡觉是他最喜欢的饭后运动之一，尤其是看着旁边的大猫一脸想要咬断他脖子的表情更加让他梦里都在大嚼特嚼狍子肝。  
当然这些对于库夫林来说都只是Alter在和一只小老虎争宠罢了。

“你也不小了，别总跟个小家伙一般见识好不好。”  
躺在床上，库夫林抚摸着Alter的头发，感觉对方又朝自己的手心凑了凑。  
难得的能把库酱交给迪卢姆多照看，一回到他们的卧室，关上门，大猫便把他扑倒在床上。小木屋并没有刻意做过任何隔音处理，库夫林只得分出一部分精力来压抑声音。尽管胞弟知道他和Alter之间的关系，但让对方听到这种声音还是一件十分羞耻的事。  
尽管如此，他也并不知道胞弟究竟有没有听到。毕竟拥抱着彼此，耳中只能听到对方的心跳声的时候，究竟自己发出了怎样的声音连他自己都不那么确定。  
这种问题只有他会担心，而他的大猫此刻正用头蹭着他的手心，嘴里咕哝着。  
“也就你们人类会把他当成小家伙了。那家伙明明已经是成年虎的味道，只不过身体长不大而已。”  
“那就还算是小家伙，尤其是和你比起来。更何况自己捡回来的当然要负责到底。”  
点着大猫的额头，库夫林虽然没直说，但心里多多少少还是有些担心。就算在人类身边长大，但Alter终究还是半个西伯利亚虎。在这个森林中的小木屋里成长并不会教给他太多属于人类社会的品性，而且库夫林也没有硬要求他去像人类一样生活以及思考。正因为如此，野生动物学家才会在库酱的问题上格外担心一些。他无法确定Alter会像人类一样去照顾在自己身边长大的弟弟，亦或是像老虎一样，把库酱当作争夺领地的对手。  
“这话可是你说的。”  
“嗯？”  
大猫抬起脸，把下颌放在他的胸前。库夫林一时没反应过来Alter指的是什么。  
“负责到底，可是你把我捡回来的。”  
“哦你说这个，我负责到底了啊。”  
“说好了。”  
“嗯，说好了。”  
摸上的他下腹的手指明确地让他知道大猫的意图。  
“让我再休息一下吧，这么频繁对我的老腰可不好啊。”  
并不完全算在开玩笑，他已经过了四十岁，严格来说前天刚刚度过四十二岁的生日。在很多地方他都感觉到力不从心，尽管只是轻微的，但自己的身体状态他自己最清楚。无论是在森林里巡视的时长，还是写报告到深夜之后转天的哈欠连连，当然还包括在床上。他相信Alter也能够感觉出来，只不过大猫选择不去点破罢了。  
他不知道对方所谓的负责到底究竟是指何种程度的“到底”，他只知道对于身为人类的自己来说，一百年的寿命已经是少数人能够达到的极限，而他也不敢奢求一个常年奔波在野外的人能够拥有那样长的岁月。在他与大猫定下约定的那一刻便清楚地知道这是个无法遵守的约定，在未来的某一天终要由自己打破。


	27. Chapter 27

库夫林纠结了许久，终于拨通了弟弟的电话。  
“我考虑了好一段时间，你和你的狼要不要干脆搬过来住？”  
电话那一头沉默了半晌，听筒里传来轻轻的叹气声。  
“你觉得已经有这个必要了吗……”  
“啊，毕竟也到了这个岁数。”  
他无奈的笑笑，眼角的鱼尾纹皱起来，意识到电话另一端的家伙并不能看到自己的表情便摇摇头。  
“考虑到以后的事，也许让迪卢一起住过来也比较好。毕竟我们都陪不了他们一辈子。”  
“说的也是。这家伙现在和刚带回澳洲的时候完全没有变化，倒是我手边已经离不开拐杖了。”  
兄弟两个都笑了起来，声音通过电话线传给另一方。  
“这里的天气对迪卢也比较舒服，他们就这么凑个伴我想自己也能睡得安稳些。”  
“嗯，如果不是因为我的话他也不会留在这个热的要死的地方，也该是时候让他回到熟悉的环境去了。”  
“那你把动物园那边打理一下就搬过来吧。这边足够你们两个住下来。”  
“嗯，我去之前电话你。”  
电话另一头传来轻轻的咳嗽声。  
“尽量快一点吧。”  
“嗯。”

这一天的到来如同库夫林所预料的一般，只不过他只猜中了时间，却没有猜中到来的如此迅猛。  
起初，野生动物学家只是在森林里巡视的时候忘记拿拐杖而被突起的树根绊了一跤。过去习惯于在森林里跌跌撞撞的库夫林并没有在意，他的大猫也没有在意。而到了傍晚，靠在沙发上小憩的男人却任凭Alter怎么摇晃都没有醒来。  
着了慌的大猫立刻打电话叫来直升机急救，并且抓着头发蹲坐在急救室门外直到医生出来，告诉他珍惜对方所剩无几的日子。  
被推进ICU的库夫林身上插满了各种维持生命的管子。Alter想不通为什么单单跌了一跤，就像过去经常发生的普通事故一样，只不过这一次却能够把对方与自己置于即将天人永隔的境地。为什么人类的生命会如此脆弱，连他的养育者也无法例外。

因为脑溢血而陷入昏迷中的野生动物学家鲜少有苏醒的时间，而在这些短暂的能够睁开眼睛的片段中，绝大部分又伴随着混沌的意识。口中喃喃着谁也听不懂的话语，只有在大猫握住他的手的时候才会安静下来，仿佛松了口气般的用迷茫的眼神看着坐在床边的高大青年。  
每到这个时候，Alter的眼泪便沿着脸颊淌落下来，滴在雪白的床单上，晕开成一个一个圆形的水渍。

匆忙赶来的库丘林也没有料到哥哥在与自己通过电话不到一周的时间里便住进了重症加护病房，甚至还一直处于病危的紧急状态中。即便在电话里Alter简单叙述了病情与发生的经过，但对于他来说，这个似乎比自己的身体还要健壮一些，整天往森林里跑的哥哥如今躺在病床上，随时会被死神带走是那么的缺乏实感。  
他拍了拍大猫的肩膀，而大猫却只是握着库夫林的手，没有对他的安慰表现出丝毫反应。他一句话都说不出。比起自己，Alter与哥哥相处的时间要更长。他们之间不仅仅是亲情亦或是爱情这样单纯的关系，彼此是对方的血肉，彼此是对方的骨髓，分不开，扯不断，一方倒下了，另一方也会濒临崩塌。这也是库夫林之前打电话让自己搬过来住的原因。因为有迪卢姆多在，所以库丘林完全懂得对方的用意。只不过他们都还没有准备好，便不得不面对这种剥皮拆骨一样痛苦的分离。

慢慢睁开眼睛的库夫林似乎是在适应房间内的光线一样的眨眨眼。视线从站在床另一侧的迪卢姆多移到另一侧的弟弟身上，氧气面罩下的嘴唇微微地抽动一下，嘴角扬起来。老人的视线下滑，落在握着他的手的大猫身上。  
“Al……tar……”  
“我在这。”  
青年的话让他缓慢地微微点点头，打着颤的手指回握住大猫结实的手。  
“我觉得……是时候把……这个摘下来……让……你回归……自由了……”  
声音像在通过喉咙时便被扼住一般，Alter知道对方指的是什么。过去他拒绝过无数次，但在今天却没办法去拒绝老人的任何决定。他垂下眼，颤抖的手指充满他的视野。伴随着打扣被拨开的声音，定位手环落在床单上。  
这样细小的动作却耗光了老人几乎全部的力气。无力的手指落回蓬松的被子上，发出噗地一声。  
Alter再一次将对方的手握在自己掌心中，小心翼翼地，宛如握着比陶瓷更加易碎的珍宝。  
老人合上双眼，似在小憩一样。  
他听得到对方的心跳声，缓慢又安心。他没有催促。  
“这下子你就自由了。”  
声音比刚才更加低哑了些，老人轻轻咳嗽一声，但似乎并没有起到什么帮助。他无奈的弯起眼角，笑容疲惫而又满足。  
青年摇摇头，把对方的掌心贴在自己的脸颊上。  
“自由是我从来不曾向你索求过的东西，过去没有，现在也不会。”  
库夫林没有去纠正他的话，只是回握住他的手指。比起争论，老人有更重要的事要在自己意识清醒时交代好。  
“弟弟……”  
“哥。”  
“虽然很……匆忙……你也只能……搬过来了……”  
“我知道，你放心，我会处理好的。”  
“嗯……和迪卢……一起……”  
“当然。”  
“还有……库酱……”  
老人的声音渐渐轻下去，被缓慢的呼吸声所取代。合起的眼帘下是疲惫的影子与安然的笑意。  
Alter的心紧紧地揪起来。  
他不知道库夫林是否还能醒来，每一次沉睡都像是在说再见。  
他把头抵在握着的手背上，被惶惑与不安纠缠着宛如梦魇缠身。  
库丘林的电话响起来。打开手机看了一眼，他摇摇头，走到走廊里接电话。迪卢姆多便绕过来，把手按在Alter的肩膀上。  
度过更加漫长岁月的狼人更加能够体会这种失去至亲的感受。无法劝解，无法抚慰，只能用时间去冲淡。疼痛一直都在，只是会变得钝重。每个人都要经历，都要被疼痛撕裂，然后缝合起来，从疼痛中站起来。漫长的生命会让这种钝痛拥有更长的存活期，会被一次一次翻出来。每次都会痛不欲生，但伤口终究会随着时间而逐渐愈合。  
他拍了拍Alter的肩膀。虎人比自己小上百年，总要经历这一步。  
掌心下的肩膀微微抖动着。  
“哭出来会舒服一些。”  
声音很低，他不确定对方听见没有。


End file.
